Every King Needs a Guardian and a Knight
by UnitedChaos
Summary: A rewrite of yugioh GX where Jaden never gave up yubel and has knowledge of his power, but not of his past as the supreme king. Follow Jaden and all his old friends, plus some new ones like his oldest friend Yako Pegasus the adoptive son of Maximillion Pegasus who has similar powers to Jaden and a share a bond that transcends even time. (Rated M for language and lemons/limes)
1. Start to the Top

Journey To The Top

Two boys were running down the street, one had two different shades of brown hair and was wearing a red t-shirt under his light black jacket along with the same color jeans. The other boy had black hair from the bottom of his neck to the top of his forehead where his hair change to a light golden blond color that covered the corner of his left eye along with the majority of his left eyebrow. The brown-haired boy was panting as he tried to keep pace with his friend he then turns his head and said "damn it are you sure we have everything Yako we won't have time to go back if we forgot anything"

"I have everything I need if you forgot something then that's your problem for not being able to get up early even on what could be the most important day of our life Jaden" his friend now know as Jaden looked slightly hurt "hey now don't go blaming me you could've just left but decided to stay behind, and wait" "Of course I waited we're best friends and I wouldn't want to go to duel academy with anyone else well" Yako shot back as they bobbed and weaved through crowded streets

"hey now don't go blaming me you could've just left but decided to stay behind, and wait" "Of course I waited we're best friends and I wouldn't want to go to duel academy with anyone else well" Yako shot back as they bobbed and weaved through crowded streets

"Of course I waited we're best friends and I wouldn't want to go to duel academy with anyone else well" Yako shot back as they bobbed and weaved through crowded streets

"Besides this is your fault Jaden, Yako tried to get you up at least six times before you finally got up" The two boys looked between them while the normal person would just see empty space Yako and Jaden could see a transparent demon woman with one orange eye and one teal eye. "

"Thanks, Yubel but what are you gonna do Jaden will be Jaden and that's why we're friends and why you love him so.

"he said with a sly smile as Yubel and Jaden blush.

"why can't you just say care or like" asked Yubel?

"One because you and Jaden have a much stronger relationship than just liking or caring about one another, two it's fun to tease you Yubel and three Jaden thinks you look cute when blushing" Yako told her in a teasing voice Jaden just started to run faster but noticed Yubel lunge for Yako who just laughed and jump away from the demon lady's attack. Unfortunately for Jaden who was so caught up in his friend and girlfriend fight that he failed to notice the person in front of him until he ran right into the man knocking himself to the ground.

As soon as Jaden hit the ground Yubel completely forgot about Yako and went to check on her boyfriend/partner to make sure he was okay. Yako stopped running as well to help Jaden pick up the cards that went flying once all the cards were picked up Yako turned back around and began to apologize "I'm sorry my friend and I are in a hurry and he must not have seen you..." Yako then immediately realized just who he and Jaden just ran into he immediately nudged Jaden who looked over his shoulder and stared wide-eyed at who he literally just ran into.

"You're you're," Jaden stuttered.

"Yugi Motto the king of games" Yako finished Jaden's sentence.

"You two are duelists aren't you?" Yugi calmly asked the two teenagers.

Yes, we are, we're going to try out for the academy" Yako answered back. They both just watched Yugi smiled as he took out two cards and hand one to Yako and one to Jaden.

then told them in that deep calm voice "I want you to have those cards something tells me they belong with the two of you" Jaden looked down at the card he was just given and heard a squeaking and the saw the spirit of the winged kuriboh he had just received. The same thing was happening with Yako just with a different monster Yako's monster spirit was a chubby little rabbit wearing a collar, a hard hat, a ski mask over the hard hat, and had walkie-talkie around its neck.

"what card is that?" Jaden asked not being familiar with the strange rabbit monster

"It's a cute little monster named rescue rabbit" Yako answered back.

They then heard a chuckle and looked to see the king of games quietly laughing to himself "so the two of you can see monster spirits then" Yugi asked

"yep for as long as we can remember we've had a strong connection with duel monster spirits" Jaden answered as he shared a quick glance with Yubel as she smiled at him he felt his entire body warm up.

"That's good well then it won't hurt to tell you now that those monsters wanted to go with you after they felt a connection with your dueling spirit well then I wish you both good luck I have a feeling you two will accomplish much as duelists.

"Thank you, Yugi we'll make you proud" Jaden yell at him as Yug walked away he turned to smile and gave Jaden a thumbs up. "wow I can't believe we met the king of games can you Yako?" Jaden asked when he didn't get answer he looked ahead of him only to see that his friend had run ahead"Yako just wait until I get my hands on you"

Yubel laughed at her boyfriend's anger and thought to herself "I wish they could always stay so carefree and innocent"

LATER AT THE KAIBA DOME

A boy with light blue and spiky hair was watching an applicant duel between a proctor and Bastion Misawa the proctor had 1900 life points left and two monsters in defense mode while Bastion had Vorse Raider in attack mode and one face down. The blue-haired boy jumped as he felt two people suddenly appeared next to him on his left was a boy with brown eyes and multi-colored brown hair "pretty sweet duel don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll say that applicant sure knows what he's doing," said the boy on his right that had black and golden blonde hair along with bright silver eyes.

"Yeah that's Bastion Misawa he got the highest score at of any applicant," said the kid with blue hair.

"Whoa really I just barely passed my name Jaden Yuki by the way and my friend on your right name is Yako," said Jaden.

"Nice to meet you um"

"Syrus, Syrus Truesdale"

"Good well its nice to meet you Syrus are you a student here?" asked Yako. As of five minutes ago, I am but I only won my duel because of a fluke" Syrus told them.

"Well, congrats Sy look like we'll be seeing more of each other at least after we win our duels" Chimed Jaden in an excited tone. Syrus was shocked over the nickname from a person he just met

"Wait, you two haven't dueled but this was supposed to be the last one," Syrus told them

"What oh no I thought we made it in time," said Jaden who was panicking.

Yako quietly left the two and went and found an empty supply closet then took out his phone and made a call it rang a few times before he heard a click and the voice on the other side started talking

"oo Yakoy boy I was just about to call to see how you did on the exam," said the voice

"Hi, Pegasus and that's why I'm calling you see Yako explained what happen quickly so I need you to call the chancellor please Pegasus."

"Of course I'll call him anything to help my son and heir by now and good luck."

Yako stayed silent as he waited he listen to the beeping showing that his adoptive father/godfather the multi-billionaire Maximillion Pegasus had hung up. Yako sighed and thought "I haven't even entered the academy and I'm already relying on his help, well no more from here on in I'm going to follow my own path to become a pro duelist".

Yako then walked back to Jaden and Syrus where he caught the rest of the duel between the proctor and Bastion where the latter had just activated the trap card Ring of Destruction so he destroyed his verse Raider causing the proctor to lose the rest of his life points and win the duel.

"where did you disappear off too," asked Syrus your friend was losing it.

"Oh sorry I had to make a phone call to my godfather," Yako said as he scratched the back of his head. Jaden was about to say something when he saw the same kid from the duel beforehand "Hey sweet duel Bastion you could be the second best duelist here" " Bastion and Syrus looked shocked before the loudspeakers went on"

Jaden was about to say something when he saw the same kid from the duel beforehand "Hey sweet duel Bastion you could be the second best duelist here" " Bastion and Syrus looked shocked before the loudspeakers went on"

Will Jaden Yuki please report to exam field one for the second to the last examination of the day

"Looks like it's my lucky day now all that's left to do is win and get into duel academy" exclaimed Jaden before running off to his exam.

Before he heard Bastion ask him, "who is the best duelist hear then?"

"Who knows Jaden probably thinks he the best," Yako told the two boys.

"But that was a great duel Bastion."

"Thank you and for your friend's sake I hope he really is that good cause takes a look at his opponent." The other two boys look down at the field and saw Jaden on one side but on the other side was the most feminine looking man they have ever seen most likely because of the purple lipstick.

"Who is that?" asked Syrus.

"That is Doctor Crowler one of the best duelists in the academy"

"Oh no how is Jaden gonna beat an expert duelist!" exclaimed Syrus

"Don't worry our pal Jaden can take him"

"Did we really look like friends?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah now look the duel is starting," said Yako

DOWN AT THE EXAM FIELD

"Why should we even allow this slacker to try out at least Pegasus's kid can help the image of the school but the boss wanted to give him a shot so I'll just have to make sure this rude little slacker won't be allowed into duel academy especially considering that I'm using my own personal deck." thought Crowler to himself . "Hello young man what is your name?" asked Crowler. Jaden looked at Crowler for a minute before answering "My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki miss".

Crowler started fuming at this and lost his smile "MISS I'M A MAN AND TO YOU IT'S DOCTOR CROWLER" Crowler screamed. " sorry but the purple lipstick mislead me I thought that you were a woman or some kind of academy mascot".

The entire stadium was filled with laughter after that comment making Crowler even angrier than he already was. One thing is for sure Crowler was going to do everything in his power to make sure this boy fails.

Up, on the rafters four boys in blue blazers looked down at exam field one and the middle one said"That punk has one hell of a mouth on him insulting and expert duelist like doctor Crowler". "doesn't matter cause as long as my name is Chazz Princeton Crowler gonna crush that little slacker" the other boys all nodded in agreement.

Up even higher near the railings a blonde girl stood with a young man with short blue hair and had an expressionless face on. The girl looked at the field, "That just doesn't seem fair I mean Crowler will probably use his personal deck to make sure this kid fails just cause he was a little late".

"You're too soft Alexis if this kid can't hold his own against the doctor then he has no place at duel academy beside we just might get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has in his deck.

"I guess but still it just seems like this kid was doomed to fail from the start," said Alexis

BACK DOWN AT THE EXAM FIELD

Crowler drew his sixth card, "first I activate the magic card Cost Down, so now by discarding one card from my hand all the monsters in my hand go down two levels so now I can summon my Ancient Gear Beast without a sacrifice". A mechanical beast appeared on the field looking like someone tried to make a sabertooth and a Rottweiler out of rusty scrap metal it has 2000 attack points. "next I'll place a card face down then activate Heavy Storm and destroy my Statue of the Wicked allowing me to summon a wicked token and thanks to this spell card Double Summon I can perform a second normal summon this turn so now I sacrifice my wicked token to summon my Ancient Gear Golem". The entire stadium gasped at the enormous metal golem and the great play the doctor just made. "I think that should do for now so I'll end my turn"

"Oh boy I really want to come to this school now I can't remember when I was in this kind of situation so now that showed your hand let me show you mine"

"What, is he crazy he's staring two incredibly powerful monsters down like he doesn't even care," said Syrus,

"That's Jaden for you no matter what you throw at him he just keep on smiling," said Yako

"Hmm well then let's see if he got the skill to back up that attitude of his," said Bastion

"Now I draw, then I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed so I draw two more cards,"said Jaden as he then picked up two cards one was di-fusion while the other was Winged Kuriboh who spirit appeared beside Jaden Who mentally told It "I'm glad you show up so you can see all my monsters in action but for now just stay back okay," Kuriboh squeaked and went behind Jaden's shoulder.

"Now I play polymerization and fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman A buff green hero with a red dragon arm, and he has 2100 attack points so now let's use them to destroy ancient gear beast with skydive scorcher," Flame Wingman jumped up covered himself in flames then jumped back down and destroyed Ancient gear best dealing a 100 points to Crowler dropping his life points down to 3900 "oh and let's not forget my wingman's superpower which deals damage to you equal to the attack of the monster he destroyed meaning you take another 2000 points of damage doctor" Flame Wingman got in front of crowler and let loose a cauldron of fire which dropped Crowler's life points to 1900.

"What was the point of that you little hero still can't beat my Ancient Gear Golem,"

"Maybe not this monster but once I activate my quick fusion magic card Flame Wingman will be fused with Elemental Hero Sparkman to create the Shining Flare Wingman," said Jaden as a new monster appeared on the field looking similar to the Flame Wingman but now sporting new shining white armor ATK 2500 DEF 2100. "Oh and by the way doc Flare Wingman get's an extra 300 points for each Elemental Hero monster in my grave and right now there are 4 so Flare Wingman gains 1200 attack points, Flare Wingman ATK 2500-3700, "Now Flare Wingman finish this," Flare wingman destroyed Ancient Gear Golem with a blast of white fire, Crowler's LP 1900-1200.

"No matter I still have life points left."

"Not quite since Flare Wingman has the same effect as Flame Wingman so now you take damage equal to your Gear Golem attack."

"What but that means."

"This duel is over so end it Flare Wingman," said Jaden as Flare Wingman shot a blast of fire at Crowler, Crowler's LP 1200-0

"And, that's game."

"That punk just lucked out there's no way someone newbie could beat Doctor Crowler. Said the Kid in the blue uniform

At the same time, Alexis smiled at Jaden who now was dancing on the exam field "look like this kid got future here" "Whatever" Zane then turned and started to leave. Until Alexis called out to him "hey wait there another duel happening". But Zane just kept on walking not saying anything"

Syrus and Yako cheered celebrating Jaden's win.

While Bastion looked at Jaden and thought "Nice I could use some competition, and a good rival".

At the same time, Jaden had gotten back up the railing where Syrus, Yako, and Bastion were "Hey guys how was that"? Jaden asked with a huge smile on his face. "Quite all right" answered Bastion. "That was awesome Jaden I wish I could duel like that" Said Syrus. "Yeah pretty good, of course, I would have been better," Said Yako with a sly smile on his face "yeah yeah well time to go prove it" Jaden shot back as soon as Jaden said that the speakers went on one final time

"Quite all right" answered Bastion. "That was awesome Jaden I wish I could duel like that" Said Syrus. "Yeah pretty good, of course, I would have been better," Said Yako with a sly smile on his face "yeah yeah well time to go prove it" Jaden shot back as soon as Jaden said that the speakers went on one final time

"That was awesome Jaden I wish I could duel like that" Said Syrus. "Yeah pretty good, of course, I would have been better," Said Yako with a sly smile on his face "yeah yeah well time to go prove it" Jaden shot back as soon as Jaden said that the speakers went on one final time

"Yeah pretty good, of course, I would have been better," Said Yako with a sly smile on his face. "

Yeah yeah well time to go prove it" Jaden shot back as soon as Jaden said that the speakers went on one final time.

ATTENTION WILL OUR FINAL APPLICANT YAKO PEGASUS REPORT TO EXAM FIELD ONE

"What Pegasus but you couldn't be" Sysus started to say.

"Actually I am Maximillion Pegasus Adopted me when I was child"

"Yeah but who cares about that just go kick some butt" yelled Jaden

"Yes good luck in your duel," Said Jaden and Bastion respectively

"Pegasus hmm this will be good," said the boy in blue

"hu I didn't know Pegasus had a kid but that guy's hair reminds of a person my brother wanted me to meet," Although that thought made her sad cause she started to think about how her brother disappeared a few years ago.

"So who am I dueling?" Yako asked out loud.

"That would be me" Yako immediately looked at the man on the other side he had short black hair wore a navy blue blazer with a black armband around his left arm and had a simple pair of jeans along with dark blue eyes.

Yako knew his opponent off the back as did all the other kids in the stadium "your Mayhem the top ranking rookie duelist of last year. "So you heard of me I'm flattered" "Yeah I watched some of your duels but I never thought I would get a chance to duel "well you got your chance

"So you heard of me I'm flattered."

"Yeah I watched some of your duels, but I never thought I would get a chance to duel you"

"Well, you got your chance now, "LET'S DUEL" they both yelled as they each drew five cards.

"So what's the deal with this guy"?

"You've never heard of Mayhem he's one of the top pro freshman duelists."

"Correct he was almost able to beat Seto Kaiba" chimed Bastion.

"What but if this guy is that good why is he a duel proctor!" yelled Syrus.

"Not sure but it might have something with that Yako fellow being in the Pegasus family" answered Bastion.

BACK ON THE EXAM FIELD

"If you don't mind I'll take the first move," said Mayhem as he drew his sixth card and smiled "looks like I'm gonna be able to bust out one of my best monsters right off the back by sending four machine monster to the graveyard I can summon my Machina Cannon"

"oh no, that monsters gain 800 attack points for each card sent to summon it!"

"Wait but he sent five cards to the graveyard so that's five-time 800 and that equals..."

Started Syrus "3200" answered Jaden "at least if my math's right that is."

"Your math is flawless and your friend is in trouble," said Bastion.

BACK ON THE EXAM FIELD

"Now I activate the spell card quick attack which will allow my monster to attack even though it's the first turn now Machina Cannon ready aim fire. The machine monster with a cannon the size of a skyscraper sent a blast of pure energy right at Yako who put crossed his hands in an X-position to help defend himself.

"well guess I was wrong this kid is nothing but a slacker who got lucky in life," remarked the Chazz in a snotty tone

The energy blast cleared and Mayhem spoke again "if you can still move it your turn" until heard Yako laughing hysterically "what you just lost almost all your life points and you're laughing."

It was true Yako had just 800 life points left. "Of course I'm laughing I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in a duel."

The entire stadium couldn't understand why this kid was laughing while losing.

"I wonder if he can turn this around because his future at this school might just depend on it," thought Alexis

"Now it's finally my turn to show what I can do" Said Yako as he drew his first card he thought "It's time for me to start my own path my path out of Pegasus's shadow" "I play the magic card Gem-Knight Fusion, so now I can fuse Gem-Knight monsters on the field or in my hand to summon a Gem-Knight fusion Monster, so I fuse Gem-knight Garnet, and tourmaline to summon my Gem knight Prismaura in attack mode." A shining knight wearing white armor a red cape with a sword and shield appeared with 2450 attack. Mayhem was about to talk but Yako beat him to it "I now activate my Knight special effect my sending Gem-Knight Sapphire to the grave I can destroy your Machina Cannon "What! no way" exclaimed mayhem as he watched his machine get zapped by electricity before bursting into pieces "Doesn't matter I still have all my life points while you only got 800" Mayhem said trying to show he still had control of this duel.

"What! no way" exclaimed mayhem as he watched his machine get zapped by electricity before bursting into pieces "Doesn't matter I still have all my life points while you only got 800" Mayhem said trying to show he still had control of this duel.

"Give me a minute and my knights and I will fix that because I now summon my Gem-knight Alexandrite". A second, knight in white armor appeared only this one had smaller gems embedded into his armor he had 1800 attack points. "While my two knights are already strong enough to win I want to show you my deck's ace so I activate my Alexandrite effect by sacrificing him I can special summon when norma Gem-Knight monster from my deck which I will do to summon my Gem-Knight Crystal". Alexandrite became surrounded in a bright light causing people to cover their eyes but once the light faded a much bulkier and taller knight stood in his place this one had metallic silver armor and a crystal in the center of his chest along with crystallized spike coming off his shoulder blades.

The spirit of Gem-Knight Crystal then appeared next to Yako and spoke to him mentally "You didn't need to summon me Prismaura and Alexandrite had more than a combined attack of 4000".

Yako responded, "I know but I wanted to get my iconic monster out on the field, and besides I wanted to ask if you think I should add rescue rabbit to my deck,"

"Hmm why not test with this deck and if it doesn't work the will just make a deck it does work in" responded Crystal.

"sounds like a good idea but let's win this first" Said Yako.

"Of course sire just give the orders."

"Okay leading the charge is Crystal attack with Crystal barrage". Gem-knight Crystal rushed Mayhem and deliver a devastating punch in the man's midsection Mayhem fell to his knees as his life points fell to 1550. "Now Prismaura finishes this duel with Electric Gem Slash" Prismaura the raised his sword as it started to crackle with electricity before he swung it in an X-formation causing an X shaped blast of electricity to hit Mayhem directly decreasing his life points to zero.

The stadium cheered while Chazz just looked uninterested and blamed the whole thing on luck.

"Looks like we got another special one," Alexis said as she smiled as he flashes a peace sign to the crowd.

Yako then felt someone staring at him and looked up at the railing and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair. "She looks familiar but why?" Thought Yako

"Shut up seriously that middle earth knight talk got old five years ago, but doesn't that girl remind you about that Atticus Rhodes person we fought in that local tournament a few years back remember he beat Jaden then we beat him In the finals he used a Red-eyes dragon deck."

"Now that you mention it she does seem somewhat similar do you think they could have a connection."

"Maybe or maybe I'm just crazy does it matter we made it in and this is where our path to the top starts".

 **Author notes**

 **Okay, so this is my newest project let me know what you think and how it can be better.**

 **oh and this will be a crossover with Digimon just not for the first part, so sorry to you Digimon fan but Digimon won't show until the later chapters**

 **Lastly, if you have any suggestions for monster attack names leave them in a review with what monster they should go with, and I'll try to use them.**

 **Also, let me know how my Oc is he won't always get one turn wins same with Jaden, but I just wanted to show what level they're on.**

 **Oh in case you don't know Pegasus actually did have an adoptive son named Yako Tenma you find this in the Yugioh R manga**

 **But I'm still gonna count it as my Oc cause the personality, age, and deck they play will/are different (in most cases)**

 **Also, does anyone know what the ship name for Jaden and Yubel is?**


	2. Duel Academy Initiation

Chapter 2 Duel Academy Initiation (Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh GX"

Jaden was taking a nap as the helicopter was nearing Duel Academy Island. While Yako was looking at the window and thinking about just how their first year here will be, he then noticed Yubel watching over Jaden as he slept. Yako chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered when Jaden first met Yubel.

FLASHBACK

Jaden and Yako were ten years old Jaden just found out that some of his card designs he entered in a Kaiba Corp, to teach extraterrestrials how to duel, he won but right before they were going to shoot his card designs into space Jaden asked "Can you put my Yubel card on the rocket too I want to see if the space rays can fix whatever is wrong with it" except right before the scientist could take the card Yako grab Jaden's hand and pulled it away "Yako what gives? Let go of my arm"

"Why are you giving away Yubel?"

"You know why, remember what happen to Osamu. Now let go"

"Jaden please don't do this"

"Why do care so much. I just want Yubel to get better"

"Children I'm not sure what this is about but were on a tight schedule so please make up your mind." said the scientist in an irritated voice

"Sorry about that here's the card." Jaden said as he was handing the card to the scientist.

"Jaden I can't explain why here, but please, just trust me as your friend."

This stopped Jaden just as he was about to give Yubel away, and caused him to look right at Yubel's face and for not even half a second he saw a look of fear on the card normally unchanging expression. The Scientist was about to take Yubel when Jaden pulled the card back and said "Sorry but I changed my mind"

"Whatever have a nice day." The scientist said as he walked away murmuring something about kids these days.

LATTER IN JADEN'S ROOM (STILL FLASHBACK)

"Okay we're alone now, so why was it so important not to give Yubel away"

"Okay a deal's a deal, but first take out Yubel's card"

Jaden took out Yubels card then asked. "okay what now?"

"Now we summon her"

"What! Summon her"

"Yes just close your eyes and imagine Yubel standing in front of you as if you summon her on a duel disk'

'What you do even hear yourself right now this crazy"

"Crazier then asking to put a paper card on a rocket and blasting it into space"

Jaden was at a loss for words but just looked at Yubel again and saw her nod _"Wait what am I seeing now"_

"Jaden I know this seems crazy but just try it please"

Jaden took a deep breath then closed his eyes and started to concentrate on Yubel appearing in the room. Jaden then felt a surge of energy and open his eyes and right there was Yubel a fully real and living duel monster was right in front of him.

"Great job Jay, and on your first try too"

Jaden then fainted. Later once Jaden woke up Yubel and Yako told Jaden about duel monsters spirit and how both Jaden and Yako have the power to communicate with duel monster spirits. Years later after being handcuffed together in forest at night for an hour, Jaden and Yubel became a couple

END FLASHBACK

The pilot then announced they would be landing soon waking up Jaden causing Yubel to disappear. _"_ Hey Yako what do you think duel academy will be?"

"Who cares as long as they got strong duelists I like it."

"Good point I just hope I can get my rematch with Atticus he seemed like a cool guy but this, time I'm gonna win."

"Good luck he's tough and most likely only gotten tougher." said Yako as the plane descended

AN HOUR LATER

Jaden, Syrus, and Yako were all standing in the courtyard in their new red jackets after a long speech from chancellor Shepard "sweet where all in the red dorm" Jaden said.

Yako then noticed Bastion and waved "Hey Bastion what's up?"

"Just familiarizing myself with the campus."

"Cool so what dorm you in?" asked Jaden

"well your in red and in the red dorm and I'm in yellow that would put me in the yellow dorm."

Jaden smiled and rubbed the back of his head "probably could've figure that out if I used my head, well whatever can you show us which of these awesome dorm belong to us reds"

Bastion put on a weak smile before pointing in the direction of a cliff "your dorm is down that way we'll be seeing you" Bastion said before walking off

"well let's start walking." said Yako

15 MINUTES LATER

Jaden, Yako and Syrus just arrived at their dorm, only to find out they had an old two story building, "This can't be our dorm it looks like an outhouse with a terrace", Syrus said

"I don't know reminds me of a toolshed then an outhouse." Said yako as he saw Jaden walk behind there dorm

"What do you think Jay?" asked Syrus. When he didn't receive an answer the blue haired boy started to look around "Hey where did Jay go."

"Um not sure Sy but why don't you check the bathroom and I'll check around here."

"Got it be right back." Syrus said as he ran to the bathroom.

BEHIND THE SLIFER DORM (Lime warning)

We find Jaden standing against the Slifer dorm looking out over the ocean "wow what an amazing view wouldn't you say Jaden?" asked Yubel

"Yeah definitely only Jaden was no longer looking over the ocean but was now staring at Yubel _"_ man I knew she was good looking but standing there in the sunlight with that radiant smile and those extraordinary teal and orange eyes, not to mention those long smooth legs and that skinny waist or those luscious pink lips _"_ It was at this time Jaden realized he was licking his lips and started to shake his head _"bad dirty sex crazed teenage mind"_ Thought Jaden as he scolded himself for thinking of Yubel ike she was just some piece of meat

"Jaden"

"What Yubel?"

"you realize that talking out loud right"

Jaden started blushing he was so mesmerized that he didn't realize he was speaking out loud"Um look Yubel it's just well you see..."

Jaden stopped talking when Yubel put her hand up "I don't mind you thinking about me in that way in fact it made me feel happy knowing that you like my body considering just how different I am from you humans."

Jaden then realized something _"I've always thought Yubel was beautiful but why haven't I ever told her out loud I mean we've kissed and been girlfriend and boyfriend for the past two years."_ Gathering his courage he began to speak "Yubel I'm sorry I've never told you this to your face but you are an extremely beautiful and never forget that." Jaden couldn't believe what happen next Yubel kissed him right out of the blue and while still in her spirit form the kiss sent shockwaves up and down Jaden"s spine as he turn redder than his Jacket. After shaking his head he saw Yubel laughing "What's so funny!" Jaden said in a angry voice.

"You Jaden you're just too cute when embarrassed."

"Is that so well let's see how you like being embarrassed."

Yubel then felt her body become more solid and realized that Jaden was summoning her for real, but before she could react Jaden tackled her to the ground and had both of her arms pinned above her head while Jaden was straddling her waist. Yubel was both nervous and excited she had only seen this side of Jaden during duels. She then felt Jaden lips on hers as he kissed her passionately while she was unable to move she then felt Jaden tongue start to probe her lips as they tried to gain entrance to her mouth. The surprise forced her to clamp her mouth shut but Jaden had other Ideas he used his left hand to keeps her hand pinned while his right hand started to ticlke her right armpit causing her to laugh and giving Jaden's tongue a way in. The second Yubel felt there tongue touch she ripped her hands out of his lock and wrapped them around his neck while Jaden pulled the two of them up and had Yubel sit in his lap, he then wrapped his arms around her waist. They continue to kiss while there tongues swirled in each others mouths fighting for dominance over the other until the need for air forced them to separate.

(Lime end)

Nothing was said as the two lovers stared into the others eyes Jaden into Yubel's teal and orange eyes and Yubel's into Jaden's golden eyes _"Wait golden eyes that means Jaden is starting to tap into **his** power that must be how he summoned me without having direct contact with my card, now there back to brown that's good he not ready to learn the truth " _The two then saw a flash from there right and immediately turned to see Yako standing there, not even bothering to hide his smile or his phone. "Well aren't you just two just the cutest couple on the island "Yako what are you doing." said Jaden as he got up forcing Yubel off his lap he saw a brief moment of sadness in her eyes before she transform back into her spirit form and disappeared without a word.

"what am I doing what you're the one making out with Yubel behind our dorm not to mention I had to lie to Sy just so that he didn't find out about the two of you" Yako shot back

"Oh man I completely forgot I came around here to look at the view and well things just escalated from there; thanks for covering for me." Yako sighed _"Jaden a great duelist and a good person but he hardly ever thinks anything through"_

"Whatever don't mention it besides it looked like you and Yubel needed a moment together."

"We definitely made progress I just wish I didn't have to be so secret about our relationship"

"I know but the world isn't ready for this just yet, we just need to give it time and hopefully you and Yubel can help show people that we aren't monsters or freaks" "

"Why does it have to be me and Yubel, what about you and Gem-Knight Crystal"

Yako started laughing before saying "Get a picture of me and Crystal making out and you got yourself a deal."

Jaden sighed then said "Fair enough but do you really think Yubel and I can convince society of duel spirits and be okay with having intimate relationships with them.

Yako just shrugged and said "I don't know but if anyone can it'll be the person who's dating a duel spirit." Before anything else could be said, the two boys heard someone screaming.

"That sounded like Syrus." Said Jaden

"Or a teenage girl." said Yako

"Come on let's see what's happening"

The two young Duelist ran back around the dorm and saw Syrus hanging on to the railing "Syrus hang on where coming"

"Hurry Jay my hand is slipping." Jaden and Yako both started running at full speed and right when Syrus was about to fall Jaden grabbed his right hand while Yako had Syrus's left hand they then quickly pulled him up.

"Okay want to explain why your were hanging from the banister Sy."

"Well when I didn't find you in the bathroom Jay I decided to come back here and look for you in our dorm room, only thing is I got the wrong room and the person in there wasn't prepared for guest"

"Wait a minute this my dorm room, and that means whoever is in their is my roommate." Said Yako

"How cool let go meet this guy then." said Jaden

"Why not I mean I need to unpack anyway"Yako went to open the door but was surprise when it swung open by itself and revealed his mystery roommate was infact not a guy but a cute girl had bright red hair was wearing a black turtleneck under her red jacket and white jeans, she also had cool turquoise eyes.

Jaden was the first to speak "Well hello there sorry if my friend scared you he's actually harmless the names Jaden Yuki by the way and this guy in front of you is your roommate Yako Pegasus and finally the kid with blue hair is Syrus Truesdale"

"Hi it's nice to meet you my name is Faith Taylor" the redhead now know as Faith said in a quiet voice. Faith then stepped back into the room to let the three boys in

"Hey Jay let's go check are room out" Said Syrus in a nervous voice and red face

"Sounds good but I want to check this sweet campus out."

"Yeah me too but I want to get to know my roommate so why don't you two go on ahead and we'll catch up later." said Yako

"Cool don't have too much fun," Jaden said with a sly smile.

"Oh like, you're one to talk Jaden," Yako said as he went into his room and closed the door.

YAKO'S ROOM

Yako just closed the door and saw the room had a bunk bed and a double desk other than that nothing special. "pretty cozy room a little small but nice."

"It's perfect for a reject like me."

"what do you mean reject you made it in didn't you."

"Yeah into Slifer red the lowest ranking dorm on the entire campus and I'm probably the worst duelist on the island considering that most girls are automatically accepted into either Ra yellow or Obelisk blue yet here I am in Slifer red."

 _"I feel like I know this girl but from where and her last name seems familiar like I heard a long time ago "_ Yako then took a breath and pushed his inner thoughts to the back of his head before saying "Hey why don't we go for a walk so we can learn some more stuff about each other."

"Why would a Pegasus want to know anything about a failure like me"

Yako sighed "I've heard it all before how I'm in a different class, that special one percent, which makes me better than the other 99 percent" Yako started to walk over to the bottom bunk where she was lying down he then lifted her legs and sat down placing her legs on his lap. Faith started to look up at Yako as he started talking again "I want to get to know because I can tell you're a good person and because I would like my roommate here to also be my friend, and don't worry about dueling it's still day one, and if you want we can work together to help hone your skills."

"You really mean that," she said with tears in her eyes.

Yako took his hand and wiped away her tears while smiling "of course I do Faith, so should we go on that walk or is something else you would rather do"

"Yako we just met you shouldn't ask me such suggestive thing,s" faith said with a red face.

Yako eyes practically burst out of his head when he realize what she was thinking he wanted and he jumped off the bed forgetting her legs were on top of him she fell off the bed. "I didn't mean that sorry if it sounded weird and for knocking you off the bed"

"Okay you're forgiven, but if we're going to room together then we'll need some ground rules, and some security so you don't come in at a bad time like when I'm changing

"Well I can make a sign so if you don't want me to come in then I'll wait, and in the morning well I get up early so I'll just wait outside for you while you get ready"

"That should work for now but how about we go on that walk you were talking about."

"Let's get going then"

"Wait can I ask a question first?."

"Sure"

"why are dressed like that."

"Like what?"

"You know the dark gray button shirt the burgundy vest and the light silver fingerless gloves and the black dress pants not to mention the white tie, you look like your about to go to a graduation dance."

"Oh that well it's just how Pegasus raised me he always dresses in a fancy suit no matter where he is, and well I just adapted my own sense of style accorded to how he wanted me to dress."

"Well I guess that makes sense, at least the red blazer doesn't hurt your look"

"Thanks, but I think you look better in it Red"

"Please don't call me that; only one person can call me that. Well let's move then we need to be back for the welcome dinner by seven .

"Okay Faith that only gives us one hour then," Yako said trying not to pry on why she didn't like the nickname. The two then saw Jaden and Syrus go into there own room, before leaving to explore their new school

JADEN AND SYRUS (when Yako goes into his room)

The two new friends were walking down the hallway too there room when Syrus asked Jaden "So where did you disappear off too"

"I just went around back to get a better look at the view." Jaden said trying to keep a stoic face but the memory of what transpired between him and Yubel popped into his head causing him to blush a little.

"Okay well let's try not to get lost on our first day here," Syrus said

"Good idea that would be pretty bad if we got lost on an island." Jaden said as he open the dorm to his and Syrus's room.

"It's a little small"

Jaden looked around the room it had three connecting desks and a three person bunk bed "Well you're a small guy, besides I like it cause now we'll be close and can work together on are dueling skills and on you self confidence considering you seem lacking in that aspect"

"That's the understatement of the year beside it won't matter how much i practice I'm not like you or Yako.

"obviously your not and that's the best thing about dueling"

"What do you mean"

"Well it's like this a duelist deck is a representation of themselves, thats why you can be like me or Yako because your not us, and also why no two duelists should be the same because no two people are the same."

"Thanks, Jay you don't know how much that means," Syrus said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it now then let's brighten this place up," Jaden said as he walked over to the curtain and open it up.

Seconds later they heard a voice yell at them "hey those were closed for a reason" The two boys looked up to the bunk as Jaden closed the curtain saying "Sorry we didn't see you up there"

"Well can you see me now," the voice said as it appeared to be a guy with a face that closely resembled a koala. Which caused Syrus to scream and jump behind Jaden, although Jaden didn't scream considering he was dating a literal demon not much could scare him.

The bot's face turned angry as he said "will you stop that screaming, better yet who are you two and why are you in my room"

"Sorry I'm Jaden Yuki and the guy behind me is Syrus Truesdale; where your new roommates, and who are you"

"The names Chumley and cause your new I'll tell you the most important rule of the school, the ranking system at the top is Obelisk Blue, then Ra Yellow, and finally us the Slifer Red wonders"

"Wow the wonders that's a pretty cool nickname"

"Yeah the wonders as in I wonder how failure and dropouts like us even made it this far"

"Well it was nice meeting you Chumley, but Syrus and I have plans to check out the school," Jaden said as he lead Syrus out the door"

OUTSIDE WITH SYRUS AND JADEN

"Jaden you heard what Chumley said where the worst of the worst, our journey to the top ends hear before it can even start"

"Hey don't just because we're at the bottom doesn't mean we'll stay there forever besides dueling skills our only the half the grade the other half is decided by written test, so we'll work hard, and play our cards right we can be the best, just don't give up Syrus okay."

"Okay' Syrus said shocked at Jaden's speech

"good now let's go check this campus out," Jaden said as he started running in the direction of the school with Syrus right behind him.

WITH YAKO AND FAITH

Yako was currently waiting outside the girl's bathroom for Faith so they could go visit one final place before the welcome dinner. So far they've visited the card shop,Library, and computer lab. As Yako was waiting he decided to lean against the wall next to the girl's bathroom with his eyes close so no one would think he was doing perverted things. That when he felt a new presence and thought Faith came out so he open his eyes and said "Ready to" yako stopped himself when he a different girl wearing the normal female Obelisk blue outfit with shoulder length shining black hair and extremely big breasts standing about two inches in front of him and was about half an inch taller

"You're that Yako fellow right, the one who beat Mayhem," said the new girl

"Yeah that's me and you are"

"My name is Seika Kohinata a third year Obelisk blue

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Kohinata"

"Call me Seika, miss makes me feel old, and I was wondering if you could help me with something," Seika said with a snake like smile as if she was a hunter playing with her prey.

"What do you need help with?" Yako asked making sure to keep eye contact with the girl

"I was wondering if you could help me start this year off with a bang," Seika said with that same smile

Yako was turning red and started to think _"Shit I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, how to get out of this."_

"By bang do you mean a duel?" Yako asks with a hopeful and nervous face.

Seika laughed as she tugged on Yako's tie and brought her mouth to Yako's ear and whispered "No I want you to fuck me"

Yako freaked out as he jumped around her to get away from her and then grabbed his chest and started breathing. He turned around and saw Seika laughing only this time she had a much warmer smile on her face. Yako just stared compleltly confused on this girl swing of emotion until Seika talked again saying "relax I'm just messing with you"

"Could've fooled me," Yako with a flustered face said

"Sorry, but what's the problem it was just a joke " Seika said as she try to wrapped her arms around Yako neck only for him to move out of the way

"Maybe so but you were a little too direct, and while you're very pretty I have no interest in woman as of know," Yako said in a now emotionless voice

"Jeez you too serious, but okay well you do find an interest let me know." Seika said as she slipped a piece of paper into Yako's hand then walked away.

Yako looked at the paper and saw it had all her contact info on it and the words call me in small print at the bottom. Yako then started to think again " _Well it's pretty obvious what she want, well she isn't the first who wanted it, and Pegasus made sure I would know that plenty would try for it. Oh well hopefully I'll never need to see her again"_

Faith then came out and saw Yako waiting for her about a few feet from the door. She then walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder saying "Well where too next?"

"Hm oh well let's see where this hall leads to," Yako said pointing in the opposite direction of where Seika went.

"Okay let's go then." faith said as she started walking and was then followed by Yako.

Unknown to the two that a pair of eyes was watching them from around the corner

"Enjoy him while you can cause no man can resist Seika Kohinata for long." Seika said as glared daggers at Faith's back

10 MINUTES LATTER IN THE GYM

"So this must be Duel academy's gym although not sure what a gym has to do with dueling" Said Yako

"Well isn't this a surprise a Slifer who doesn't know something"

"Who said that?" Yako yelled not seeing anyone until he looked behind him and saw three Obelisk blue guys, the one in the left was short with a brown crew cut, while the one on the right had the same haircut only black hair and was taller, finally, the one in the middle had mean grin on his face was a little taller then Yako and his hair would have been an exact copy of L from death note except he was Blonde.

"Hi, who are you?" Faith asked

"I am Tomo Kojima," said the middle one "I am Richard Maeda." said the one on the left, and "I am Shinji Takagi'

"Hi I'm Faith Taylor and this is Yako Pegasus." Faith said in her quiet voice

"Okay well here's a question for you what's a pretty girl like you hanging with a Slifer slime like that thing." Tomo said while pointing at Yako

"Well nice to meet you too, Momo was it." Yako said holding his hand out and putting an over emphasized smile.

This caused Tomo to stop his laughing and slap Yako's hand away before saying "It's Toko and if you enjoy breathing you will remember it, and as if I would lower myself to shake a Slifer's hand even if you are a Pegasus speaking of which I'm surprised that Pegasus hasn't disowned you and let you go back to being the street rat you once were"

This hit a nerve as Yako clench his hand and was about to retaliate when Faith stepped in front of him and yelled at Tomo "Who do you think you are saying something like that to a nice person like Yako"

Tomo only smiled as he reached and grabbed Faith's hair causing her to yell in pain Yako tried to help but Richard and Shinji got in his way "Now listen hear you red hair bitch I'm going to rule this school, so if you know what's good for you, you will get on your needs and beg for forgiveness like the little bitch you are" Tomo then walked away with his two goons following him.

Yako immediately helps pick up Faith and saw that she was still crying from the pain and fear so without thinking he hugged her and let her cry into his chest the entire time he had one arm around her back while the other hand stroke her hair to help calm her down.

After a few minutes, Faith broke the hug and wiped away the remaining tears before saying "Thanks"

"Yako smiled no problem and if that Tomo guy ever touches you again I'll break his legs"

This got Faith to smile she then looked worried as she said "the welcome dinner we need to get going"

"Shit, I completely forgot" Yako exclaimed as the two started to run back to their dorm for dinner.

JADEN AND SYRUS (When Yako meets Tomo)

Jaden and Syrus were walking down a corridor, the two then ended up at the duel arena where two Obelisk were talking in the middle of the duel stadium

"Man can you imagine what a duel in here would feel like?" asked Syrus

"Well let's find out with a duel Sy"

"Do you think it's okay?"

"Yeah I mean we are both students here so why shouldn't we be allowed to duel here," they then heard a voice in front of them

"Because this is Obelisk territory," Said one of the blue students he had blue hair and glasses.

"Yeah, so you Slifer rejects can beat it," Said the other blue student this one had brown spiky hair.

"What do you mean this is Obelisk territory?" asked Jaden

"Just look at the crest behind you slacker," said the boy with brown hair.

Syrus and Jaden looked behind them and, in fact, saw a crest with the face of Obelisk the Tormentor on it.

"So does belong to them sorry well leave then," Syrus said trying to back away but stopped when Jaden said

"No we don't need to leave as long as one of you agrees to duel me," Jaden said getting excited

"Wait hold on your that applicant that beat the boss will want words with you"

"The boss?" Jaden and Syrus said together

"Hey, Chazz that applicant who beat Crowler is here."

Jaden and Syrus looked above them in the spectator seats and saw a boy with spiky black hair and an arrogant smile he exchange a look with Jaden as he narrowed his eyes a little Jaden Just waved and said "Hi I'm Jayden ,and you are uh what was it again"

"It's Chazz and you will show him the proper respect cause he was the top dueler in duel prep school, and heir to the Princeton family name," Said the boy with glasses

"So respect the future king of games: said the brown hair boy

"Not possible"

"What?"

"Well Chazz can't be the next king of games because I'm gonna be the next king of games" exclaimed Jaden. The two boys looked at him with wide eyes then they started to laugh until Chazz yelled "shut up you two maybe he's right he did beat Crowler so he might have some skills"

"You got that right Chazz"

Chazz then had a mean smile on his face again and said "Or you just got lucky and it was fluke"

"Only one way to find out then," Jaden said as he pulled out his deck

"I guess there's no choice then"

"Well who do we have here," said a new voice as a girl with long blonde hair the one who Yako noticed at the entrance exam.

"Well hey Alexis come to see me wipe the floor with this slacker it's quick but should be entertaining at least"

"I only came here to remind you that the freshman welcome dinner is about to start and you're gonna be late"

"I forgot come on guys let's go" Chazz and his friends then left

The blonde girl now know as Alexis turned to Jaden and Syrus and then said "Sorry about Chazz but not all of us Obelisks Blues are like him"

Jaden noticed how she disliked how Chazz was treating them, then said "Hey I know how good I am so he doesn't bother me, so don't let it bother you"

Alexis looked shocked before smiling and said "You were pretty good in that duel against Crowler"

Jaden smiled and then thanked her it was at his time when Yako and Faith came onto the arena.

"Yako what are you doing here," asked Jaden

"I saw you and Syrus heer and thought I should tell you that we nee to get back for the welcome dinner"

"he's right your dinner will start soon" Said Alexis

"Who are You?" asked Yako

"her name's Alexis now let's go," said Jaden as he began to run"

"Dammit Jaden, Sorry Alexis I hope we can have a proper introduction one day but for now just call me Yako," Yako said as the other three in red started to run.

Alexis just smiled as she walked to her own welcome dinner. Thinking to herself " _Could that Yako guy be the one my brother wanted me to meet"_

LATER AT THE WELCOME DINNER

Both the Ra and Obelisk students were having fresh fancy meals, while the Slifer reds was a little less extravagant considering all they got was a little sauce some fried fish and rice. One student yelled "Is this a joke or is this all we get for our big fancy welcome dinner"

"Forget the dinner look our headmaster is a cat" another red pointed at the front and there was a fat brown cat.

The next minute though a man wearing black jeans a white shirt with a black tie and his black hair tied into a ponytail with glasses picked upped the cat and introduced himself as

" Hello students I am professor Lyman Banner, and also the Slifer Red headmaster, now before we eat let's all share something about ourselves, and..."

"This is delicious" all the other student looked to the back and saw Jaden ,Yako ,Faith and Syrus with Jaden shoveling down his food. Syrus looked worried and was trying to tell Jaden to stop eating,

while

Yako just hid his head in his hand at is friend naiveness and said "Forget it Syrus when Jaden see's food his brain shuts off"

at that moment Professor Banner came over and was smiling down at Jaden who now stopped eating until the professor said "well since some of us are a little to hungry to wait let's just all eat instead" The other students nodded and began to eat seeing that the food was better than it looked.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jaden and Syrus were having tea earlier they tried to have Chumley join them but he turned them away and went to lie down on his bed. A few minutes later Jaden's PDA went off showing he had a message. Jaden went to pick it up and saw that it was from Chazz so he played it "Hey slacker you got luck today but let's find out who really is the next king of games meet me at the Obelisk dueling arena at midnight tonight, oh and the winner takes the loser's best card."

"Sweet looks like I'll get my duel with Chazz after all." exclaimed an excited Jaden

"Are you sure if you lose Chazz will take your best card" Said Syrus

"Then I won't lose so let's go"

"Wait but it's only 10:50 why so early"

"Uh why not maybe Chazz will get there early and we can duel sooner, besides I want to invite Yako"

"You have dueling fever Jay, but okay think we could invite faith as well'

Jaden got a small smile on his face as he started to nudge Syrus with his elbow "What got a crush on her"

Syrus blushed and yelled "No! I just think if she's your friends roommate we ma as well be friends with her too"

"Relax Sy I was just joking now come on let's go"

As they left their room Chumley turned over and thought to himself "I hope those two know what there doing." He made not like them all that much but he didn't want to get into trouble on there first day here.

OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF THE BATH HOUSE

Jaden and Syrus couldn't find Yako or Faith in their room so they decided to look at the bath house. Jaden then saw Yako standing in front of the one-story green bath house.

"Hey Yako what's up" yelled Jaden as he waved to his old friend

Yako saw them and started running to meet them when he reached them he said "Just standing guard, what are you two doing"

"An Obelisk Blue namee Chazz challenge me to a duel, want to come watch"

"Sorry, but I can't like I said I'm standing guard"

"What do you mean standing guard?" asked Syrus

"I promised Faith that I would make sure no one goes into the bathroom while she's showering," Yako said as he pointed to the bath house

Syrus blushed as the thought of Faith in the shower crossed his mind luckily no one noticed

"Ah well too bad, well the duel doesn't start until midnight so maybe you can make it in the middle"

"Well I'll try, but no promises just don't lose okay"

"Come on who are you talking too" Jaden in a fake cocky voice

Yako laughed "Good point"

Jaden and Syrus started to walk to the arena but turned around when they heard Yako call he was giving jaden a thumbs up and yelling "Good luck!"

Jaden nodded back as the two then continue on walking.

Yako went back to standing guard in front of the bath house and waited for about another ten minutes before checking the time "It's already 11:25, she's been in there for nearly two hours"

"Maybe you should check on her," said the voice of Gem-Knight Crystal to Yako's left

Yako looked at Crystal like he grown a second head "I can't do that she asked me to keep the creeps out."

"Well how do you know she doesn't need help maybe she slipped and knocked herself out"

"Don't start putting those ideas in my head."

"Well if you can not check on her yourself sire, why not ask that lady friend of yours"

"Tell me you don't me Seika"

"I implore you sire swallow your pride and call her for help"

"It's not pride, I'm afraid of what she might want in return for helping"

"Is thou truly afraid of a woman's lust then call upon one of your knights as we have all sworn our allegiance to you."

Thank you, an idea I can use, and yes I don't want to become some play thing for a woman I just met."

"Very well who do you wish to call upon for this quest.'

Yako sighed he loved his card be there speech pattern could get old really fast "Just ask Lapis if she can help me"

Gem-Knight Crystal then disappeared and within the next few minutes a new spirit appeared this one about the same size as Syrus only she had lavender colored armor with what looked like a dark purple armored trench coat.

"Hello my sire what is it you need of me," the female spirit said as she took a knee

"Hello Lapis I just want you to check on the girl in there and tell me if she's is okay"

"Consider it done" Gem-Knight Lapis then went in and a few minutes later she returned with a confused expression on her face "Sire there is no human in there."

"What!" Yako screamed causing Gem-Knight Lapis to stumble

"Sorry I failed you, but there was a note that said if you wanted her back you would find her in the forest."

Without saying another word Yako sprinted off into the forest already having a good idea on who was behind this.

10 MINUTES LATER

Yako had just came into a clearing where he found Faith unconscious naked body to the side and Tomo casually leaning against a tree

"Tomo I swear if you touched her I will..." Yako stopped talking when Tomo threw him a duel disk, Yako put the duel disk on and activated it as well did Tomo before saying "The winner walks away with the prize.'

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she challenge me so I just want her to learn her place and by defeating you I will prove that you are nothing more than a street rat that got lucky." At this time yako was shaking with rage "What did I touch a nerve rat"

"I swear I will make you sorry for the pain and humiliation Faith has had to suffer from you hand' at this time a dark energy was surrounding Yako, but in the night light neither of them noticed until Yako lifted his head and glared at Tomo with Golden eyes.

"Nice trick but it will take more then changing eye colors to beat me"

"Trust me you'll get what you deserve" Yako added in his mind _"The shadows will make sure of it"_

At this time, Crystal appeared in spirit form again and was about to speak before Yako mentally told him _"Don't worry I'm only using my powers to teach him a lesson not to kill him or send him to the shadow realm."_

"Okay then sire" Crystal then vanished knowing that Yako could control his power considering he had nine years of experience while Jaden only had five.

"Well then" Tomo started "Let's duel" the two yelled as they drew five cards

"I'll start," Tomo said as he drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. "Okay I play Iron Core immediate disposal which allows me to send Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru from my deck to my graveyard." Tomo then looked threw his deck and found the card he was looking for then placed it in his graveyard. "Now I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand in attack mode." a large yellow machine with a drill for a hand and a head appeared on the field, Atk 2100. "Now I end my turn, and to keep Powerhand on the field I'll reveal my Koa'ki Meiru Speeder, Your move rat."

Yako drew his sixth card and started to analyze the situation in his head " _If he is playing a Koa'ki Meiru deck then he'll constantly be at a disadvantage, but powerhand 2100 Atk is the problem right now."_ Yako then looked at his hand and saw that he had one of his favorite knights in it "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite and then use his effect to sacrifice him to Summon Gem-Knight Garnet from my deck in attack mode," Alexandrite appeared on the field fro a second before disappearing and in his place stood garnet in full body red armor Atk 1900.

"Why summon that weakling when you could've summoned Gem-Knight Crystal."

"Because now I activate Gem Knight Fusion to fuse the Gem-Knight Obsidian in my hand with Gem-knight Garnet on the field to summon Gem-Knight Citrine in attack mode." The two monster jumped into a vortex and came out as a new knight this one in gold armor with a sword made out of hardened lava Atk 2200. "Oh and that's not the end thanks to Obsidian effect being when I send him to the graveyard from my hand I can special summon one level four or below Gem-Knight monster so welcome back Gem-Knight Garnet. Garnet then reappeared on the field. "Now Citrine attack Powerhand." Citrine charge right up to power hand and split him in two. Tomo was thrown back from the explosion and before he could get up Yako ordered a direct attack Garnet then came up and punched Tomo right in his gut takin all the breath out of his lung. Tomo LP 4000-2000 "I end my turn with a face down." A card then appeared at Yako's feet

"My turn then," Tomo said as he forced himself up into a standing position and drew his next card he then smiled and said "You had me worried there for a second, but now you'll see why I'm in the blue dorm. "Cause now I activate the spell card Urgent Synthesis so I return Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my deck to special summon my Koa'ki Meiru Speeder." A robotic bird jet thing then appeared on the field Atk 1200

Yako was looked on curious as to why he summon a monster with less attack points than his Citrine but got his answer when Tomo said "Now I sacrificed my Speeder to summon my strongest monster Koa'ki Meiru Valafar."

Yako looked on in shocked as the six-foot red demon appeared on the field Atk 3000 "3000 attack points!"

"Yep and there all aimed at your Gem-Knight Garnet." Valafar then launched a fireball at Garnet destroying him causing Yako to let out a quiet scream as he was engulfed in flames Yako LP 4000-2900.

"Your move so now I send Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard to keep Valafar on the field."

Yako drew his next card and immediately played it face down in the spell and trap card zone then switched Citrine to defense mode def 1950 he then end his turn.

"I guess that all you can do is defend although it won't help because my Valafar can inflict piercing damage" Tomo said laughing "Well my turn and because I skip my draw phase Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru can return to my hand, not that I'll need it because I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak in attack mode." A muscular black warrior with twin swords appeared on the field Atk 2000. "Now Valafar take out Citrine so Bergzak can end this duel, and I can claim my prize. Valafar was about to launch another fireball

when Yako pressed a button on his duel disk and said "Not if negate attack has anything to say about it" his face down was revealed and a vortex suck up Valafar fireball

causing Tomo to get angry and say "fine you survived one more turn now hurry up cause I end my turn with sending Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to the graveyard to keep Valafar on the field." But at the same time Bergzak was destroyed because Tomo didn't have the right cards to keep him on the field.

"My move" Yako yelled as he drew his next card and saw it was Gem-Knight Tourmaline he then started to think on what to do " _Okay if I add Gem-knight fusion back to my hand and get Prismaura on the field but he's not strong enough and Valafar can negate his destruction once per turn wait a minute it's risky but Faith needs me now."_ "Okay now I summon Gem-knight Tourmaline in attack mode Atk 1600 and then activate particle fusion"

"what does that do?"

"What it does is let me fusion a Gem-knight monster using monster on my field so say goodbye to Citrine and Tourmaline and say hello to Gem-Knight Topaz." A knight wearing orange armor was summoned to the field he had two axes one in each hand along with a black cape and his signature topaz jewel in the center Atk 1800. and thanks to particle fusion by removing Citrine from play Topaz gains Citrine's attack for the remainder of the turn. Topaz Atk 1800-4000

"4000 attack points well two bad I'll just negate Valafar destruction and finish you next turn"

"No because Topaz can attack twice each battle phase now go attack with dual thunder axe smash" Topaz then ran over to Valafar and hit him with the axe and just like Tomo said he wasn't destroyed but Tomo life points were LP 2000-1000. "And don't forget the second attack"

Tomo tried to stop it but he knew it was over as he watched his strongest monster be destroyed and his life points hit zero. Tomo then felt electricity shock him causing him to scream in pain and blackout.

Crystal then showed up again and ask "Sire is he"

"No it wasn't a full fledged shadow game so he is only unconscious hopefully he'll forget what he saw tonight" Yako the walked over to Faith and put his jack on her picked her up and started to walk back to the slifer dorm, Yako then looked back and Pulled out Crystals card summoning him "Bring Tomo back to his room and try not to be seen" Crystal only nodded as he picked upped Tomo and went off in the direction of the blue dorm.

10 MINUTES LATTER (TIME 11:45)

Yako had just tucked Faith into her bed when she woke up and saw Yako smiling over her she started crying again and this she hugged him and once again cried into his chest Yako only smiled until he felt the crying stop and saw that she cried herself to sleep he then placed her back in the bed now wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants, he checked the time and saw that it was now ten to midnight and if he run he could make the duel against Jaden and that Chazz guy. Yako took another look at Faith and decided that she was more important until his PDA went off he saw that it was a video call by he went outside as to not disturb Faith he then answered it to his surprise it was the same blonde girl he saw at the exam. Yako then put on a smile and said "It was Alexis right well can I help you"

"Sorry for calling so late but I wanted to check on something is your friend Jaden in his dorm?"

"No some kid name Chazz challenge him to a duel"

"Just what I thought well thanks." She was about to end the call when Yako asked:"Wait what is going on?"

"Your friend is in danger of being expelled from the school because if he's caught dueling after hours he'll be expelled."

"Expelled I have to get down there then," Yako said

"Wait if you're caught you'll be expelled too."

"I rather leave the island with my best friend then stay without him, thanks for the info" Yako then hung up before Alexis could say anything.

 _"Sorry Faith but my friend needs me."_ Yako then turned around grabbed the railing and jumped down onto the ground without making a sound and then started running to the school.

OBELISK ARENA (TIME 12:00)

Chazz and his friends had just arrived, While Syrus and Jaden have been waiting for nearly an hour.

"Finally now let's duel," Jaden said getting up and stretching

"Well someone's impatient to lose, did you remember your best card"

"Sure did and actually I'm impatient to win." Jaden shot back as he got up to the arena

"Good luck Jay" yelled Syrus

"He'll need more than luck, now since I'm the better duelist I'll start." said Chazz as he drew his sixth card. "An I'll start with Reborn Zombie in defence mode and two cards face down."

Two cards appeared by Chazz's feet, as well as Reborn Zombie, did, that's all for now slacker."

"That's all then this won't take long because I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A vortex form that Avan and Burstinatrix jumped into and out came the big green dragon arm, one wing hero everybody knew Atk 2100. "Sorry Chazz but I like to start big." Taunted Jaden

To Jaden's surprise, Chazz only laughed and said: "Thanks, slacker just what I wanted because now I can activate my Chthonian Polymer."

Jaden and Syrus both looked shocked before Syrus asked "What does Chthonian Polymer do?" He then heard running coming from behind and saw Yako coming up

"Yako glad you could make, mind explaining what this card does to Sy?" Yako looked up at the card and was about to speak

when he was interrupted by a new voice "Chthonian Polymer allows Chazz to sacrifice one of his monsters to take control of one of his opponent's fusion monster."

Yako and Syrus turned to look and saw Alexis walking up Yako then spoke up "Correct so Chazz can now ditch his reborn zombie to take control of the Flame Wingman."

"You heard the peanut gallery, and that's just what I plan to do." They all watched as Reborn Zombie disappeared and was replaced by Jaden's Flame Wingman.

"How did Chaaz know to use that card ?" Asked Syrus

"Because shrimp I watch him duel Crowler and any person knows that the Elemental Heroes are famous for there multiple fusion forms." answered Chazz

"He's right Chazz knew he used fusions so he plan to counter that." Said Alexis

Jaden then sighed and studied his hand for a minute before saying "Okay new plan I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and because he's the only monster on my field I can draw two card." Jaden drew two cards from his deck then added one to his hand and play one saying "Now I play Fusion Recovery so I bring back a fusion material and Polymerization, and then I'll activate my Polymerization in order to fuse the Avian I just brought back along with Sparkman and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest." A new hero that had metallic version of Avian's wings and Sparkmans costume along with his mask with an upgraded version of Bubbleman's bubble gun Atk 2800. "Sorry old pal but it's for the best Tempest attack Flame Wingman with powerhouse plumet." Tempest then charged up his blaster and fired a blast of energy at Flame Wingman's chest destroying him, Chazz LP 4000-3300.

"You'll pay for that slacker because now I activate my Chthonian Blast, so now because you destroyed Flame Wingman I can destroy your Tempest and you take damage equal to half its attack ." Said Chazz in angry voice as Tempest was destroyed and Jaden lost almost half his life points, Jaden LP 4000-2600.

"Well, I'll end my turn with a face down." Said Jayden

"Took you long enough my move." said Chazz as he drew a card. "Now I Summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." The black-armored soldier appeared with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "and I also activate my Chthonian Alliance which boosts my soldier's Atk points by 800 points for each card on the field with the same name including himself."

"I don't think so because I activate the card Dark Bribe which negates you spell and destroys it, but you get to draw a card."

"So what now you have nothing on the field." said Chazz as he drew his card.

"That's where you're wrong, cause now I can special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord." A black dragon with red marking over its body and jewels on its wings and arms then appeared on the field Atk 2800

"Whoa that's one impressive looking card," said Alexis

"A little scary if you ask me." Said Syrus

"It sure is wait till you see what it can do."

"Okay slacker explain how you got that card and why is it on the field."

"Sure well I won it for placing in the top four at a tournament a while back, and it's on the field thanks to it's ability being whenever I counter and negate one of your cards with a trap I can special summon it to the field and it's ability is based on what card I negated, and because your Chthonian Alliance is a spell card you take 1500 points of damage so do your thing Van'Dalgyon. Van'Dalgyon then shot a blast of dark fire at Chazz who yelled at the pain Chazz LP 3300-1800

"Fine I play two cards face down and end my turn"

"Sweet my move." Jaden then drew his card and played it "I activate Fifth Hope so now I send Sparkman, Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Flame Wingman back to the deck then I draw two cards." Jaden put the cards back into the deck then picked up two new cards. Now Van'Dalgyon attack Chthonian Soldier with march of darkness." Van'Dalgyon blasted Chthonian Soldier with dark fire destroying and dealing damage to Chazz LP 1800-200. then Chthonian Soldier sword came up and striked Jaden in the chest LP 2600-1000.

"Hey, what gives why did I lose life points."

"That would be Chthonian Soldier special effect you see you take the same amount of damage that I do when it's destroyed, and now I activate the trap Option Hunter so now I gain life points equal to the monster that was just destroyed Chazz LP 200-1400. and that's not all I also activate my trap card Call of The Haunted so now my Chthonian Soldier comes back to life." Chthonian Soldier then reappeared on the field.

"Well, then I end my turn with one face down."

"Good now I can end you," Chazz said as he drew his next card "Now I'll sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier to summon my Mefist the Infernal General Atk 1800 and that's not all now I equip your Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord with Megamorph."

"Why is he equipping Jaden's monster with Megamorph wouldn't that help his monster?" asked Syrus

"It would if Chazz had fewer life points then Jaden but because he had more the equip monster attack is halved now."

"he's right so now Your Van'Dalgyon attack are cut in half." Atk 2800-1400.

"Now Mefist attacks Van'Dalgyon with hell ax..." hey who's in their."

"Oh no, it's security we got to go," Alexis yelled

"Wait why?"

"because if they find us here will be expelled," answered Yako

"Expelled why."

Alexis answered this time "Because after curfew dueling is prohibited, Chazz knows this but didn't tell you."

"Whatever this duel is over anyway I've figured out all that I needed to know." Chazz and his friends then sprinted out the back exit."

"Jay come on we got to go."

Jaden then turned off his duel disk and jumped off the arena "Where do we go?"

"Follow me I know another way out." Said Alexis

5 MINUTES LATER

Syrus looked around the corner and said: "we're all clear, man I thought we were finished back there."

"We would of been if it wasn't for our special guest knowing about that second exit." Said Jaden pointing to Alexis

"No problem I'm just sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, but if we were caught we probably would've gotten kicked off the island"

"Oh well it can't be helped besides if he attack I would of won because I had this card face down and this one in my hand." Jaden then took two cards out and showed the group one was the trap card

Malevolent Catastrophe and the other was the spell card Shrink.

Alexis' eyes widen when she realized what would've happened Malevolent Catastrophe would have destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field including Megamorph putting Van'Dalgyon back at 2800 Atk points and then Shrink would've halved Mefist's attack putting it down to 900 then Chazz would take 2100 points of damage Chazz LP 1400-0.

"Impressive Jaden you would have beaten an Obelisk Blue."

Yako then started to talk "See Syrus a Slifer almost beat an Obelisk just now.

"Yeah I understand just because we the lowest rank doesn't mean were the worst here."

"Good now there's only two things left to do."

"What did we forget something?" asked Jaden

"No, I just need to introduce myself," Yako said as he put out his hand towards Alexis "hello my name is Yako Pegasus, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Alexis smiled and shook his hand saying "You can call me Alexis Rhodes, it's nice to meet you too Yako."

"She knows who you are why did you need to do that?" Asked Jaden

"Proper etiquette something Pegasus crammed into my head at a young age," Yako said as he let go of Alexis' hand

"Well it's late and we have class tomorrow so we should all get back to our dorms." Said Alexis

"yeah you're right beside in another few hours the sun will rise and if we're not there people are gonna start asking questions." Said Jaden

"Before we go there's something I want to check."

"What?' asked Alexis

"I was just curious if you knew a person named of Atticus Rhodes."

Alexis eye widen in shock as she asked: "How do you know my brother?"

"I met him in a tournament once he was the one who told me and Jayden to sign up for Duel Academy."

"Yeah that's right and he owes me a rematch."

Alexis then got sad and started to look down "Sorry but my brother has been missing for the past two years."

"Two years that's quite a long time."

"Yeah, no one knows where he went."

"Well don't worry will help you look for him."Said Yako

"Yeah, of course, we will and once we find him I'm gonna duel him."

"How about you duel him after he reconnects with his sister."

Alexis smiled "My brother was right about you Yako you really do go out of your way to solving everyone's problem."

"He told you about me?"

"Just a little he said that you were a strong duelist, a good friend and that you have crazy hair.

"Hit the nail on the head," said Jaden

"Okay well then let's go back to our dorms then."

As the three boys left Alexis turned around and thought to herself _"It's good to know other people are looking for my brother too, so now I can't give up hope he's out there and I will find him._

Yako was back in his room after checking to see if Faith was okay he settled into bed he decided he would talk to Faith tomorrow and see if she wanted him to move to a different room so people don't target her again, but for now, he drifted off to sleep and allow his dreams to take over.

 **Author Notes**

 **Shout out to** **Lilyqz for answering my question about what the ship name for Jaden and Yubel was, it was soulshipping.**

 **Also, Shout out to Mystic Bluefrost fro some great constructive feedback.**

 **So keep telling me what you think, how the duels are playing out, are they realistic, are the characters in character, how's the OC love em/hate em, still undecided, and finally the limes and lemons make them stronger or take it down a notch for the beginning at least**

 **Like before if you have an attack name for a monster tell me and I'll try to use it**

 **I also changed the rating so now this will be a mature fanfic so expect some heavy language and possibly some lemons.**


	3. Star Crossed Duelers

Chapter 3 Star Crossed Duellers (Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh gx)

The Morning sun came through the open curtain waking Yako up. As he got at of bed for his second day at duel academy he looked over to see Faith rolling to her side to trying to block the sun rays.

"Turn off the sun I'm still tired" whined Faith

"Sorry guess I never closed the blinds," Yako said as he closed the blinds bringing some shade into the room.

"Thanks' said Faith just then her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed and hugged Yako

"I thought you were tired?" asked Yako

"You saved me last night didn't you"

"Yeah about that I was wondering if you wanted me to leave? So no one else tries to use you to get to me"

"Leave"

"Yeah I'll understand if you don't want me around" Said Yako with a smile

Faith just stared at him. " _he seems so happy_ , _but why is this a normal thing"_ Faith thought to herself

"You can't leave," said Faith in a stern voice

That caught Yako off guard as he just stared at Faith. "Yeah you can't leave because you promise to help me with my dueling."

Yako just laughed as he said, "so you want me to stay?"

"No you need to leave," faith said as she started to push him out the door.

"Wait what but you.."

"You need to leave so I can get ready," Faith said as she closed the door and then yelled "no peeking"

Yako just continues to stare at the door until Crystal appeared next to him saying "Sire can you please help me understand the female species of your kind, or is that considered normal by human standards."

"Crystal that was many things but normal isn't something I would call it"

Yako then felt a new presence and looked behind him and saw Yubel. Yako breathed a sigh of relief "Don't sneak up on my like that Yubel for a second I thought you were a rogue spirit."

"Yako why are you outside?" asked Yubel

"Because my roommate is getting ready and wants some privacy, wait what are you doing "

"I decided to go for a walk and try to clear my head"

"What still hot from your moment with Jaden" teased Yubel

"The one that you ruined" snap Yubel

"Sorry but it was getting too risky I mean there are nearly fifty Slifer Reds what if one saw you two"

"Yubel my sire is only looking out for both your and sir Jaden's safety"

"Thanks, Crystal but Yubel is right I ruined their moment together which is why I'm gonna find a place on the island where you and Jaden can do whatever you two want"

"Really?"

"Of course, Yubel you make Jaden happy and Jaden is my best friend so I'll do whatever it takes to help you and Jaden, even if I need to just buy you two a private island so you can be together I'll do it."

Yubel blushed at the thought of having Jaden all to herself before saying "I'm glad Jaden met you"

"Why's that?"

"Because no matter how much you make fun of us you've helped him grow and even help him learn to control his powers"

Crystal decided to jump in saying "Like my sire and myself told you we wish only for the best to you and sir Jaden"

"Right and I make fun of you two because well you two make it too easy"

Yubel just smiled at Yako before hovering away saying "One day"

Yako just smiled and whispered "Can't wait"

At that point his door open and he walked back inside and saw that Faith had the same outfit on as yesterday. "so should I pack my stuff are can I stay"

"You can stay as long as you never make me get up this early again"

"Deal but why even get ready you could have just gone back to sleep."

"Yeah but we needed to talk"

"About what?"

"Like how did you save me?"

"Okay tell me everything you remember"

"Not much just getting in the shower hearing the window shatter I went out to see what happen then felt cover my mouth and then I woke up here"

"Okay well remember Tomo well he kidnapped you because you stood up to him and he sees's me as a threat so he wanted both of us to submit to him."

"So that's what happen but how did I get back here"

"Tomo challenged me to a duel and I won"

"You beat an Obelisk Blue," said Faith in a surprised voice

"Yeah and he should leave you alone for now I hope"

"Wow you really are strong"

"Thanks but do me a favor and keep this quiet I don't want not make this a big deal"

"Sure thing but if he tries anything else what then I'm not strong like you"

"Which is why we're gonna make you strong"

"Do you think I can become strong?"

"Doesn't matter what I think what matters is if your willing to go for it"

Faith laughed "You sound like a fortune cookie"

Yako rolled his eyes "Whatever so class starts in a couple of hours, what should we do in the meantime?"

"Can you tell me how the duel went?"

"Sure thing I remember most of it," Said Yako as he began to talk ,leaving out the details of his powers, by the time he finished they had forty-five minutes before class starts so Faith left the room so Yako could change all he did though was take off the dirty clothes and put on an identical outfit he then put his red blazer on and left with Faith so they could have a leisurely walk to school.

LATTER AT PROFESSOR CROWLER'S CLASS

Yako, Faith, Syrus, and Jaden were all in class with Faith and Jaden struggling to stay awake while Syrus actually tried to pay attention while Yako tried to keep both Faith and Jaden awake.

Crowler just asked Alexis what the different kinds of monsters can be grouped as with her answering "Monster cards can be grouped as normal, effect, fusion, and ritual monsters" Crowler then asked an Obelisk Blue male to list the different kinds of magic and trap cards with the boy answering "Spell cards can be grouped into normal,

Crowler then asked an Obelisk Blue male to list the different kinds of magic and trap cards with the boy answering "Spell cards can be grouped into normal, quick play, equip, continuous, and field spells while trap cards are grouped together by normal, counter, and continuous"

"Excellent just what I would expect from my Obelisk Blues" the male sat down with a smile while Alexis didn't seem to care about the praise whatsoever.

Crowler then began to scan around the room before calling on Syrus " stand and please explain what a field spell does." Syrus who was extremely nervous practically jumped from his seat and began to fumble with his words saying

Syrus who was extremely nervous practically jumped from his seat and began to fumble with his words saying "Um a field spell is... well it's like uh."

Crowler smile grew wider as he stepped in "Come on even a beginner should know that, but what else should we expect from a Slifer Red slacker."

Syrus became really embarrassed as he sat back in his seat and put his head down mumbling "I'm such a failure, and now even the decent Slifers look bad because of me." The class started laughing ,mostly just the Blues, except Alexis who gave Crowler a mean glare.

Yako noticed this and thought about defending Syrus, but before he could say anything Crowler spoke up saying "Perhaps a friend of yours could help you" Crowler once again scanned the room before pointing to Faith who like Syrus jumped up "Faith isn't it could you please help Syrus and explain what a field spell is." and just like Syrus Faith tripped up on her own words and was unable to answer the question. Faith sat down embarrassed as Crowler then put his hand to his head acting as if he had a headache "Perhaps someone that isn't in red would like to give an answer."

The Blue students once again started laughing until a new voice was heard saying "You know, teach you shouldn't make fun of us like that." Crowler

Crowler immediately looked at who said that and glared at the speaker before saying "And why is that "

"Because I'm a Slifer and I beat you in one turn didn't I, so by making fun of us you're only making fun of yourself"

Yako had to keep himself from laughing as he regained his composure and then talked "And to answer your question a field spell is a specific kind of spell that affects the whole field allowing both duelists to gain the cards benefits like when Mountian is on the field both players dragon, winged beast, and thunder type monsters will gain 200 Atk and Def."

The entire class glared at the pair of friends as Crowler bit down on a handkerchief he pulled out in anger but he couldn't say anything because everything they said was true. Although Alexis had a hand covering her mouth to keep her from laughing as she watches Yako and Jaden try to cheer their friends up while Crowler thought _"That's it first that Jaden Yuki goes then I find a special punishment for Pegasus's kid"_

LATTER AT PROFFESOR BANNER'S CLASS

Everyone was trying hard to stay awake now considering they have already had a few classes, even Jaden was trying to stay awake. Suddenly Jaden and Yako heard their name called by Syrus and Faith Jaden and Yako turned their head to face Syrus and Faith "What is it bud?" asked Jaden

"We just wanted to thank you and Yako for helping us in Crowler's class"

"Hey, what are friends for," said Jaden

"Yeah we help each other so don't mention it." added in Yako

Just then they heard Syrus's name called by Professor Banner Syrus stood up afraid he was going to be a fooled of again. "Yes professor Banner"

Banner beamed a kind smile to Syrus as he asked "Would you mind returning Pharoh to me"

"Um Pharoh," said Syrus looking confused along with other classmates

"Yes unless that is you don't mind becoming his new scratching post." At that, the class her a loud purr and Syrus jumped before looking down and Saw Banner's fat cat at his legs.

Syrus quickly picked Pharoh up and returned him to Professor Banner saying "Sorry Professor I didn't know his name was Pharoh."

"No apology needed many before you have been confused by his name, now please return to your seat and we can get class started"

"Sure thing," Syrus said feeling more comfortable around Banner then Crowler.

Once Syrus was in his seat Professor Banner started talking about the shadow games and even though Jaden and yako already knew about them thanks to Crystal and Yubel, but still found it interesting enough to hear again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER

"That Jaden will pay for mocking me like that, and then just let his friend answer the question as if he said nothing, but unlike his friend no one will care if he gets kicked out of school" Crowler then put red lipstick on his lips and kissed and envelope on his desk. "Good now it looks like a real love letter, and with that slacker having P.E next I'll be able to slip it in his locker without anyone knowing" Crowler began laughing as he went to put his plan into motion.

AN FEW MINUTES LATTER

Crowler had just entered the locker and began looking for Jaden's locker and after opening a few he found Jaden's shoes and Place the letter on top of them "Not even that slacker can ruin this plan."Crowler then left before he was seen. Soon after he left Syrus came into the locker complaining about being late and rushing to open his locker once he did he sighed "Jaden took my locker by accident the envelope fell to the ground

Soon after he left Syrus came into the locker complaining about being late and rushing to open his locker once he did he sighed "Jaden took my locker by accident." as he picked up Jaden's shoes the envelope fell to the ground. Syrus picked it up and saw the kiss mark on it "No way is this." Syrus went off into the corner as he made sure he was alone he open the letter, and saw it was a love letter from Alexis saying that she wanted to meet tonight at midnight behind the girls dorm. "I can't believe it a girl like Alexis is interested in a guy like me." Syrus continue to dream of Alexis as he changed.

SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND YAKO

Jaden looked around but couldn't find Syrus so he decided to ask Yako "Yako have you've seen Syrus?"

"Sorry, I didn't see him in the locker room." Just then Syrus came next to them looking surprisingly happy

"Hey, Sy where have you've been?"

"I got held up in the locker room looked like a lucked out though with the teacher being late."

"Yeah I guess so," said Yako. Then a red-haired woman came out with her hair in a bun and introduced herself. "Hello, class I'm Fonda Fontaine while I'm also the school nurse I double as the Blue girl dorm advisor and Pe teacher so now who's ready to work." Most of the guys cheered mostly likely cause there P.E teacher was a good looking older woman.

LATTER THAT NIGHT 11:15 PM

Jaden Faith and Yako decided to hang out in Yako's room considering that Chumley still was too happy with the whole roommates thing.

"Yako should we be worried about where Syrus is?" asked Faith

"Yeah are you sure we shouldn't look for him or at least message him?" asked Jaden

"I thought he was in the outhouse with you Jaden"

"I thought he was here with you guys"

"Wait so we have no idea where Syrus is?" asked Faith

"I guess so let's message him," Said Yako

"already done, he says that Alexis sent him a letter say that she wanted to meet him in the girls dorm so he went over there"

"Wait, Alexis sent a letter to Syrus that sounds a little on the far-fetched side."

"Yeah I hope he's not getting himself into any kind of trouble."

"Come on guys be happy for Syrus maybe this Alexis girl can help him with his confidence like you guys"

"That's it Alexis seems to have plenty of confidence so why would she send a letter to Syrus?" asked Yako

"Well let's ask him once he gets's back," said Jaden

"Guess that's all we can do."

Obelisk Blue Girls dorm 11:30 PM

Alexis and her two friends Mindy and Jasmine were sitting in the big bath they were alone because they waited a bit longer so they could have the bath to themselves after checking with miss Fontaine first all she said is that along as there in bed by midnight she was fine with it.

Alexis was enjoying the water while Mindy and Jasmine talked about boys until they heard footsteps Alexis was the first to say anything "Who's there?"

"Relax just another girls who wanted the bath to herself"

"Sorry you never know when a pervert will try to sneak a peek"

"True so who are you three anyway I'm Seika Kohinata."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and these are my friends Jasmine and Mindy"

"Hi, ya Sekai you're a third year right."

"Yeah and I take it, you're all freshmen"

"Yeah we are well would you like to join us in the water."

"Why not, so what are we talking about?"

"Well where talking about boys while Alexis won't say anything," said Mindy the girl with black hair

"Is that so I wonder why?"

"I just not looking for a relationship now," said Alexis

"Well what about you Sekai do you have anyone?" asked the brunette, Jasmine

"Actually I am crushing on this new freshman Yako right now

"Yako Pegasus?" asked Alexis

"Yeah that's the one"

"No way he's in are dueling technique class along with that arrogant Jaden Yuki" exclaimed Mindy

"Don't even talk about him I mean the way he talked to Crowler liked that even though he's only a Slifer," said Jasmine

"What do you think about that Jaden guy super rude right Lex."

"Actually, I kinda liked the way he stood up for his friends like that and how Yako even helped him by answering Crowler's question it was pretty cool."

The other girls were surprised by that answer until Sekai asked Alexis another question"Alexis what do you think of Yako."

Alexis looked at her wondering why the oddly specific question "I think he's cool the way he's willing to help his friends or anyone for that matter and he seem to be a good dueler that's what I really care about."

"Well just remember I'm going after him you can have that friend of his Jaden." Sekai said as she got out of the bath and said goodnight to the girls."

"that was strange beside both of them are in the red dorm so those wins they got was probably nothing more then some blind luck. said Mindy"

"I'm not sure but I won't know until I duel them."

About 15 minutes later the girls decided to get out, and as the were changing into nightgowns they heard a scream Mindy and Jasmine ran out to see what it was While Alexis decided to put her school clothes back on figuring it was just another boy who thought he could sneak in without getting caught.

WITH CROWLER 11:35 PM (Girls still in bath)

Professor Crowler was wearing a black rubber suit as he snuck up to the Girls dorm gate and took out pliers and cut the lock. Crowler then went to hide in a bush and began to go over his plan in his head _"First Jaden will come in then I snap a picture of him being in the girls dorm after curfew and then get him expelled."_ Crowler then saw someone walking over and ready his camera thinking it was Jaden only to be surprised that it was Syrus Causing crowler to scream "That's not Jaden that's that blue haired field spell nitwit." Crowler Screaming caused a girl to come out and scream boy forcing Crowler to cover his face as he fell backward and landed into the water.

SAME TIME WITH SYRUS

Syrus got off the boat he used to reach the girl's dorm and then started walking quickly reaching the gate and not noticing the door was unlocked or the chain that was on the ground. As Syrus continue to walk to the meeting place he heard someone scream and before he knew what was happening he was forced onto his knees by a group of girls and was begging them to let him go at that time Mindy and Jasmine came out and demanded to know why he was here. "I'm here to see Alexis she sent me a love letter.' Cried Syrus

FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE GIRL'S DORM LOBBY (WITH SYRUS ALEXIS MINDY AND JASMINE) 11:50

"You really expect us to believe that Alexis sent you a love letter" scoffed Mindy

"Yeah you're not exactly her type," said Jasmine

"Or height" added Mindy

"It's true see here's the letter," Syrus said as he handed the letter to Alexis

Alexis read the letter over and then said "Syrus I didn't write this and it addressed to Jaden

"What no way."

"Yeah take a look." Alexis showed him the letter and sure enough, it said to Jaden Yuki at the bottom

"So I can't even get a fake love letter." sulked Syrus

Alexis looked at the sad Syrus feeling a little bad he got so mix up in this before thinking of a plan and saying "Girls remember that talk we just had well let's gonna see whether those two are the real deal."

WITH FAITH YAKO AND JADEN

Yako was organizing his cards and looking through his deck still debating about whether he should use Rescue Rabbit or not while Faith watched him and Jaden was playing some video game when Jaden's PDA went off

Jaden opens up his PDA to check what it was and said: "I don't recognize this number."

"Must be a student check what they want." said Yako without even looking away from his cards.

Jaden opens it up and was Surprised to see Alexis holding Syrus captive "Syrus what happen"

"Hey, Jaden we caught your friend sneaking around we thought about turning him over and having him expelled but hen we decided to give him a chance with a duel to see if he stays or goes." Alexis then ended the call leaving everyone in the room worried about Syrus.

"Why would Alexis do this?" asked Faith

"Not sure but I'm going to get Syrus," said Jaden

"Same I'm coming with you, and Faith you should come too," added Yako

"Why me?"

"Because you're a girl so maybe you can reason with Alexis better than I or Jaden can."

Faith wasn't sure he was still shy but she did want to help so she slowly nodded her head.

"Good now let's get change and go save Syrus!" yelled Jaden

BEHIND GIRLS DORM

Jaden, Yako, and Faith rowed up in a boat to see Alexis and two other girls at her side

"Okay we're here now let Syrus go," said Yako

"That wasn't the deal in fact now that you're here your all trespassing so unless you want to get expelled your have to duel you'll way out." Answered back Alexis

"Find let's do this then." Shot Jaden who was getting angry at the way Alexis was treating them

"Hold on you have to beat us before you can get to Alexis." said the brown and black haired girls

"Mindy, Jasmine this wasn't part of the plan."

"We know but we both think that these three aren't worth your time so well take them down."

Alexis smiled at the sight of her friends before saying "Well there are three of us and three of them so how about we turn this into a best of three matches."

Yako and Jaden both had determined looks on their faces but Faith was terrified of dueling an Obelisk Blue and run the risk of losing and getting them all kicked out. Yako noticed this and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder and said "I know you're not confident in your abilities at dueling but just do your best no matter what, and Jaden and I will take care of the rest.'

Faith looked at Yako "But what if I lose,?"

"Yako smiled at Faith and just said "Then you lose nothing else Jaden and I will still be right here regardless of whether you win or lose, now go get them." as he pushed Faith to the front

"Wait why am I dueling first?"

"Because we can't let that pep talk go to waste." said Jaden as he stepped back and stood next to Yako

The girl with Black hair stepped up with Alexis and the Brown haired girl cheering her name "Go Mindy you got this."

Mindy smiled and activated her duel disk as Faith did the same they both yelled DUEL as they each drew five cards.

"Good luck Faith." Said Yako

"Get your game on Faith!" yelled Jaden

"I'll start" Said Mindy as she drew her sixth card and studied her hand. "I think I'll start with Harpie Lady in attack mode." The iconic red hair and blue wing harpy appeared on the field. ATK 1300, "Now I end my turn let's see if your as good as your friends say they are."

"Okay I draw," Faith said as she drew her sixth card and then studied her hand "I summon my Shining Angel in defense mode," A muscular blond man with gold wings appeared on the field on his knees with his wings covering his body. DEF 800. "I end my turn."

"That's it, no wonder you're in red, my move and I draw." Said Mindy as she added another card to her hand bringing it back to six. "Now I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in attack mode" A small dragon with a chain around its neck appeared next to the original Harpie Lady. "Now for Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's effect which changes based on how many other Harpie monster I have except for itself and because I have one out you can only attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, not that it matters cause now my dragon attacks your Shining Angel."

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon open it's mouth and launch a fireball at Shining angel destroying it.

"Because my angel was in defense mode I don't take any damage, and because you destroyed my Shining Angel by battle I can special summon a light monster with 1500 ATK points or less in attack mode, so now I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in attack mode." A Pink skinned and haired girl wearing an orange dress and a wing on her back appeared on the field ATK 400."

"Only 400 ATK my Harpie will tear that diva to shreds." as Mindy said this her Harpie did it and taking some of Faith's life points Faith LP 4000-3100.

"Now I play two cards face down then your move."

"Yako what's the deal with the Melodious Diva cards?" asked Jaden

"They're a special kind of monster that has effects that activate when special summoned," answered Yako

Faith began her turn by drawing a card and adding it to her hand. _"I'm making a fool of myself summoning strong monsters in defense mode and weak monsters in attack mode I wish I could just surrender, but everyone's watching and Syrus needs help so I have to keep dueling."_ Faith looked at her hand and saw a way that might turn the game around. "Now I activate Monster Reborn and use it to bring back my Serenade the Melodious Diva in attack mode ATK 400."

"Why her, Shining angel is stronger than both of her monsters?"

"Relax Jaden Faith must have a plan."

Faith smiled knowing that even after her mistakes Yako still believed in her."

"Well then let's see this plan."

"Okay well, first I activate Serenade's special ability because she was special summoned this turn I get an extra normal summoned also I can count her as two tributes for a fairy monster."

Yako smiled, "So that's why she took the damage she must have the plan to use that card's effect to summoned a really strong monster."

Jaden looked fairly surprised "And here I thought she didn't have a plan, great acting Faith."

Faith blushed at the praise "But first, I activate Sonata the Melodious Diva effect from my hand and because I have another Melodious monster on the field I can special summon her in attack mode," Another female monster appeared on the field, this one having mixed blue and green hair and wearing a turquoise dress ATK 1200. "And when she's special summoned all fairy monster gain 500 ATK and DEF. Serenade 400/1900-900/2300, Sonata 1200/1000-1700/1500.

"Now I use my Serenade as two sacrifices to summoned Athena in attack mode." Everyone gasped as the ancient warrior dressed in white robes and armed with a shield and spear descended onto the field ATK 2600 DEF 800. "And she also get's a power boost 2600/800-3100/1300.

"I'm not done now I activate Athena's ability so by sacrificing Sonata I can bring back Serenade." as Sonata left Athena's attack and defense returned to normal 3100/1300-2600/800 then Serenade was once again back on the field. "Now Athena other ability activate whenever I summon a fairy monster you take 600 points of damage," Mindy LP 4000-3400. "And just like last time I sacrifice Serenade as two sacrifices to summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra in attack mode. This time, a woman with sea-green hair and purple dress and butterfly wings appeared on the field ATK 2300 DEF 1700 and now Athena deals another 600 to you,"

Mindy LP 3400-2800. "And finally, Shopina effect allows me to bring back a light attribute monster to my hand so I'll bring Sonata back and then special summon her so my fairies get an attack boost and you lose some more points." Mindy LP 2800-2200 Athena 2600/800-3100-1300 Shopina 2300/1700-2800/2200 Sonata 1200/1000-1700/1500."

By now everyone was just staring at Faith who started to look nervous "What did I mess up."

Yako and Jaden were in shock "Faith how can you say you're bad at dueling after that combo?"

"Yeah, that was amazing, your amazing." Said Jaden

"I just got lucky by drawing Athena this turn."

"Luck or not you made that play happen."

Mindy then coughed and said, "Yes it was a great play but it was all for nothing cause I activate Torrential Tribute meaning all monsters are destroyed."

Faith watch as all of her monsters was wiped out by one card leaving her field completely blank. "Yako tell me that didn't just happen."

"Sorry Jay but it did and now Faith has nothing to protect her."

"I end my turn." said Faith in a defeated tone.

"Finally my turn and I draw." Said Mindy as she drew a card and smiled "First, I activate my face down trap card Hysteric Party so by discarding one card I can summon as many Harpie Lady from my graveyard the only catch is when Hysteric Party goes so do all my monsters so I'll discard a Harpie Lady to bring both it and the first one back." Two Harpie Ladies appeared on the field in attack mode ATK 1300.

"And now I'll summon my Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode." Another Harpy appeared on the field this one wearing mechanical armor ATK 1800.

"Now my Harpies attack Faith and end this duel." The two normal Harpies attack first then Cyber Harpie finished the duel Faith LP 3100-2800-1500-0.

Faith fell to her knees still in shock about how badly she lost. Yako and Jaden immediately picked her up and sat her down on the bench.

"Faith you were awesome and once we get some more practice in you'll be even better," said Yako

"differently and once you do I'll be expecting a duel," said Jaden

Faith smiled before realizing the disadvantage they were in "now you guys both have to win or we'll be expelled."

"Don't worry about that we just won't lose then," said Jaden

"So who duels now?" ask Jaden

"I'll go than you," answered Yako

"Any reason why?"

"No just think that's the best order."

"Okay, good luck."

Yako just nodded his head as he ready his duel disk and faced his opponent seeing it was the girl with brown hair Jasmine.

"You ready?" asked Jasmine

"Always" answered Yako

"DUEL" Both players yelled as they each drew five cards.

"Since you guys went first last time will take it this time." Declared Yako as he drew his sixth card and studied his hand

"I'll start with a monster in face down defense position and two cards face down." Three cards appeared in front of Yako. "That's all for now."

"Okay, then I draw." Said, Jasmine, as she added her sixth card to her hand "I summon my Fluffal Leo in attack mode." a stuffed lion with an oversized mane and tiny wings appeared on the field ATK 1600 DEF 1200.

"How cute!" Squealed Mindy

"Cute but deadly cause when Leo attacks he gains 500 ATK points, so go take a bite out of Yako's face down monster." Ordered Jasmine 1600-2100

"Not so fast I activate my Draining Shield trap card so your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monster attack points." Yako LP 4000-6100

"Thanks for the extra points." Teased Yako

"Just wait, I'll end my turn with two face downs. Leo ATK 2100-1600"

"Hey Faith you've ever heard of these Fluffal monsters?" asked Jaden

"No sorry Jaden," answered Faith

"Don't mention it, by the way, Faith it might help to put more magic and trap card in your deck so you can counter your opponents moves other than that you're really good."

"Thanks, Jaden."

Yako now drew his card and added it to his hand "First I'll flip my monster into attack mode so say hello to Gem-turtle," a turtle with a green gem shell appeared in attack mode ATK 0

"Zero attack why even bother my Leo will eat that thing for breakfast."

"Maybe so but when it's flip summoned I can add Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand." Yako the looked through his deck and pulled out his key card and showed it to Jasmine before putting it in his hand.

"Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion and send Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Tourmaline to the grave to summon Gem-Knight Topaz." a vortex open up and a black knight surrounded by black sphere alongside an orange knight that crackled with electricity jumped into and out came Gem-Knight Topaz the dual axe wielding dark orange knight came out and stood next to Gem-Turtle, ATK 1800 DEF 1800.

"And thanks to Obsidian's effect because I was sent from my hand to the grave I can special summon one normal level four or lower monster from my graveyard to the field so now Tourmaline can join the party." Once again the electric knight appeared on the field in attack mode ATK 1600 DEF 1800.

"Now Topaz attack Fluffal Leo." Topaz ran across the field and sliced Leo into pieces Jasmine LP 4000-3800. "And now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points.

"What oh no." Topaz sent a wave of electricity through Jasmine body Jasmine LP 3800-2200.

"Also, Topaz can launch a second attack."

"Not before I activate my trap Designer Frightfur which lets me bring back Fluffal Leo in defense mode." Leo reappeared back on the field in defense mode DEF 1200

"Doesn't matter Topaz take out the stuffed cat one more time." Topaz once again destroyed Leo and blasted Jasmine with electricity Jasmine LP 2200-800.

"I activate another Designer Frightfur so Leo comes back in attack mode this time." Leo came back onto the field Atk 1600.

"I guess I end my turn then." Said Yako

"Good now I draw, and then I activate Polymerization to fuse the Fluffal Leo on the field with Edge Imp Saw in my hand to summon Frightfur Leo in attack mode," a vortex appeared that both Leo and a weird saw blade with red eyes disappeared in the portal and out came a zombie version of Leo this one had a saw blade for a body long arms with razor-sharp blades for fingers and another saw blade inside its head ATK 2400 DEF 2000. "Now I activate my Frightfur Leo ability which allows me to destroy a monster on your field and then you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points, and I choose your Gem-Knight Topaz." Topaz was destroyed and Yako life points decreased Yako LP 6100-4300. "Now I'll attack your Gem-Turtle, Frightfur Leo ran over and stabbed Gem-Turtle shattering its shell and because Gem-Turtle had no attack points Yako took all the damage, Yako LP 4300-1900.

"Your move."

"Good, I draw," Yako smiled at the card he got "Sorry Jasmine but this duels over"

"What how?"

"I'll show you first I activate Re-Fusion so by paying 800 points I can summon a fusion monster from my graveyard so welcome back Gem-Knight Topaz." Topaz reappeared on the field next to Tourmaline

Jasmine was about to say something but Yako beat her to it "I also activate fusion weapon which increases Topaz's attack by 1500 ATK 1800-3300.

"3300!" yelled Jasmine

"That's right and now Topaz finish this duel destroy Frightfur Leo" Topaz once again ran across the field and sliced Frightfur Leo into pieces Jasmine LP 800-0.

"Good game Jasmine you had some great plays."

Jasmine just walked back to her friends without saying a word while Syrus had a look of relieved that his friends win the second match.

Yako moved back and sat down next to Faith who congratulated him as did Jaden before stepping out in front of the two and stood tall to face Alexis.

"Hope you're ready for this Alexis cause after those two duels I raring to get my game on."

Alexis smiled and ready her duel disk "Then show me what you got"

"Oh I will and I'll win" Said Jaden as he readies his own duel disk.

At this time, Crowler surfaced and saw the duel about to take place "Put that slacker in his place, Alexis"

"Show him what a true duelist can do!" Yelled Jasmine

"Clean his clock" Yelled Mindy

"You got this Jaden!" yelled Syrus

"Give it all you got!" Yelled Faith

"Don't screw up!" Yelled Yako

Jaden and Alexis stared at each other Knowing that the winner of this match won the whole thing.

 **Author notes**

 **Thanks for reading the whole chapter hoped you enjoyed it and if not** **remember to review and tell me what you like what you hate what should change and what should stay the same**

 **Yep, that's where we're ending it next chapter will feature Jaden vs Alexis and some duel spirits interactions.**

 **Tell me what you thought of having Mindy and Jasmine duel I always thought they could have bigger roles in the anime because I actually can't remember wich one is which I had to keep their wiki pages open so I knew I was describing them correctly. So I thought having them duel here would be the best way to show Faith's level and to let Faith finally see Yako duel.**

 **As for the quick duels that were done on purpose, this time, to show how far Faith has to come to catch up to Jaden and Yako**

 **I'm also gonna try to have more frequent updates but can't promise anything.**

 **PS Chapters with more than one duel may just have shorter duels which are why I'm doing Jaden vs Alexis in the next chapter**

 **Lastly, if there's a certain deck you want to see let me know or have names for attacks and/or abilities leave it in a review or if you just have any questions about what's happening in the story**

 **Hope you all have a great day, and for those who are celebrating it Happy Passover.**


	4. Star Crossed Duelers part 2

Star Crossed Duelers Part 2 (I don't own Yugioh GX)

 **Last time Syrus thought he got a love letter from Alexis but it turns out to be a fake, and after Faith lost to Mindy and Yako beat Jasmine it all comes down to Jaden vs Alexis and if Jaden loses the whole gang will be on the next boat off the island.**

"Enough talking let's duel!" Yelled Alexis

"Okay well following the pattern you get the first move," Said Jaden

"Thank you," Said Alexis has she drew six cards and Jaden drew five. "I'll Start with Blade Skater in attack mode." bald female skater wearing a purple skating outfit and blades on its forearms appeared on the field ATK 1400 DEF 1500. "Next, I set one card your move"

"Nice start now my turn," said Jaden as he drew his first card "I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman and cause he's the only card on my field I draw two cards" Jaden drew two cards and then placed them both in his hand before pulling out a different card. "Now I equip my Bubble man with Bubble Blaster which increases his attacks by 800." Bubbleman ATK 800-1600. "now let's use those points to destroy that Blade Skater." Bubbleman aimed his new blaster and fired a powerful blast of pressurized water.

"I don't think so, I activate Astral Barrier."

"What does that card do?" asked Faith

"It changes Jaden's attack into a direct attack," answered Yako

"Why would she do that?"

"Not sure, but now this is getting interesting."

"I'll say" Said Jaden as he saw his monster attack went around Alexis's monster and hit her directly Alexis LP 4000-2400. "I'll end my turn now."

"Sounds good my move," said Alexis as she drew a card and smiled, "Time to show you one of my fusion monsters with the spell card Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse the Blade Skater on my field with the Etoile Cyber in my hand to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode." Another female skater this one dressed in a red and purple outfit with a red visor and long blue haired came from the vortex created from Polymerization ATK 2100 DEF 800.

Now I summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode and since your, Bubbleman's attack is higher than her own she can attack you directly so go and do your thing with Pounding Pirouette." A ballerina with short pink hair a tutu and a visor ran at Bubbleman before evading it and spin kicking Jaden in the side Jaden LP 4000-3000

"This isn't good," said Jaden

"Wait it gets worst with the spell card Mystical Space typhoon which I'll use to destroy a magic or trap card specifically your Bubble Balster," a large wind swept across the field and blew away Bubbleman's blaster causing his attack to revert to normal, Bubbleman ATK 1600-800."Now Cyber Blader attack Bubbleman" Cyber Blader ran across the field and pink kicked Bubbleman destroying him

Jaden couldn't believe that he just lost a huge lead Jaden LP 3000-1700

"I play a card face down then it's, your move Jaden so show me what you got

Jaden drew another card and smiled "Sweet just what I need first I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode then I activate Polymerization and fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Just like before the green and black hero with a dragon head for a hand appeared on the field ATK 2100 DEF 1200.

Jaden then saw Cyber Blader's attack doubled to 4200 "Why did Cyber Bladers attack double?"

"Because you have two monsters on your field and the amount of monsters on my opponents field determines Cyber Bladers ability."

"Great, oh well what are you gonna do Flame Wingman attack Cyber Tutu with Infernal Rage."

"Sorry, but not happening I activate the trap card, Doble Passe."

Jaden watch as Flame Wingman launches a blast of fire at Cyber Tutu only for it to once again go around and hit Alexis directly, Alexis LP 2400-300.

Alexis friends looked worried to see that Alexis was almost at zero until she smiled and said. "Now my Cyber Tutu can attack you directly again."

Jaden watch helplessly to do anything as the Ballerina came at him and once again spin kicked him, Jaden LP 1700-700

"Impressed?" asked Alexis with a smile on her face

"Definitely, that's one hell of a play."

Yako then stood up and stared at Alexis admiration gleamed in his eyes.

"You okay Yako?" asked Faith

"Hm yeah its just the way Alexis duels how she sacrificed her own points so she could get a hit on Jaden not many can play like that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her style all Alexis want is to win and she doesn't care if it's by 1000 points or 1 point she just wants to win, like any true duelist."

Alexis looked at Yako and had a small blushed on her face since no one has ever said something about her like that. _"My brother wasn't kidding when he said you were different Yako, and one day when we duel I'll see what makes you so different."_

"He's right you one of the toughest opponents I've fought." Said Jaden

 _"Jaden is now really the best time to be complementing your opponent?"_ asked Yubel as she appeared behind Jaden

 _"Probably not, but just watch I have a plan,"_ Responded Jaden.

"Okay before I end my turn I play Pot of Greed so I draw two cards," Jaden then drew two cards increasing the total number of cards in his hand to three. "Then I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Good my move and I draw and like you I'll play Pot of Greed now I draw two cards." Alexis now had two cards in her hand. "Now Cyber Blader attack Flame Wingman and end this duel."

"Not this time cause I activate Di-fusion so I send Flame Wingman back to the extra deck and summon Avian and Burstinatrix in defense mode to take his place." Before Cyber Blader could hit Flame Wingman he separated into his two fusion materials with both Avian and Burstinatrix who were both on their knees Avian ATK 1000 DEF 1000 Burstinatrix ATK 1200 DEF 800.

Alexis grunted as Cyber Bladers ATK return to normal 4200-2100 "Cyber tutu take out Burstinatrix." Cyber Tutu ran across the field and kicked Burstinatrix destroying her.

"Just what I was hoping for now I can activate Hero Signal and because you just destroyed an Elemental Hero I can summon a new one to take it's placed as long as it's level four or below, so come on out Sparkman." The blue and gold armored hero burst out in a show of sparks.

"Fine I end my turn with a face down," said Alexis

Jaden drew a card and then added it to his hand "First I activate Fusion Sage so I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Jaden then pulled a card out of his deck and showed it to Alexis before adding it to his hand. "Now I'll activate it to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." As Sparkman and Clayman Disappeared thunder boomed in the sky as a huge new hero with yellow, purple, and white armor with a tiny human head covered with a white helmet with a glass dome that had electricity in it ATK 2400.

"With only 2400 attack he won't defeat my Cyber Blader." As Alexis said this Cyber Bladers attack doubled again to 4200.

"Actually by discarding a card once per turn Thunder Giant can destroy a monster with less the or equal to its attack so say goodbye to Cyber Blader," Jaden they discarded his last Card. "Now Thunder Giant destroy Cyber Blader with Static Blast," Thunder Giant then lifted his hand up and shot lighting at Cyber Blader destroying her in a flash of light "Now Thunder Giant attack Cyber tutu and end this duel"

"Not yet I activate Hallowed Life Barrier so by discarding a card all damage I take is negated for the rest of the turn"

"Oh yeah well at least Cyber Tutu's performance is finally over," Lighting then hit Cyber Tutu and destroyed her but Alexis's life points didn't change.

"I end my turn"

"This draw either will save or break Alexis." Said Yako

 _"Cause both her field and hand are now bare"_ Said Cyrstal as he appeared

 _"Crystal when did you come here?"_

 _"Around the time, you began staring at that blond mistress over there."_

Yako tried to look away to hide the small blush on his face _"Be quiet Alexis is making her move."_

Alexis had drawn her card and now stared at it deciding what she could do "I play this card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden then drew his card and looked at it before deciding what to do _"Was this part of your plan?"_ Asked Yubel

 _"Not completely but unless that trap card is a monster destruction card I think I've won."_

 _"That's a big risk don't you think."_

 _"Maybe, but that's what makes it fun."_

Yubel sighed but smiled knowing that just how Jaden was.

"Thunder Giant attack Alexis directly with Voltic Thunder." Thunder Giant sent a blast of electricity towards Alexis who smiled

"Bad call Jaden I activate Call of The Haunted and use it to revive my Cyber Blader, and due to her effect, her attack is instantly doubled." Cyber Blader then reappeared on the field ATK 2100-4200

"Cyber Blader counter attack with Whirlwind Blade."

"If this get's through then Alexis wins," squealed Mindy

"Like there was any doubt this Slifer was doomed before the duel even started

"Yes, yes, yes come on you slacker just lose," muttered Crowler

"No Jaden you can't lose!" Yelled Faith

Jaden was just smiling "Man Alexis your really something fighting hard till the last card I'm almost sad this duel has to end."

"Yeah, it was fun, now ready to lose."

"No I'm ready to win," said Jaden as he revealed the card in his hand was Shrink "I activate the magic card Shrink causing your Cyber Blader's attack to be cut in half, Cyber Blader ATK 4200-2100. "Now Thunder Giant finish your attack." The electricity hit Cyber Blader and Alexis as Cyber Blader was destroyed and Alexis lost the rest of her life points Alexis LP 300-0.

Alexis and her friends couldn't believe she was beaten by a Slifer.

Jaden was celebrating as was Syrus, Yako, and even Faith.

FEW MINUTES LATER

All seven teens were now standing on the dock as Syrus ran over and thanked everyone as well as apologize for causing this. "It wasn't your fault Sy whoever wrote that letter is too blame." Said Faith

"Yeah and either way we got some great duels out of it so no harm no foul," added in Jaden

"Yeah see silver lining," Said Yako

Syrus just blushed and smiled at his friends tried to make him fell better before sitting down in the row boat as did Faith.

"Well it was a good duel so I guess I'll see you all in class tomorrow." Said Alexis

"After tonight, I made just skip the first period and second" Said Jaden

Yako rolled his eyes "Well you'll see me in class tomorrow Lex."

"Did you just give me a nickname?" asked Alexis

"No, didn't I say Alexis." Said Yako trying to play off his mistake

"You totally did you called her Lex," asked Jaden

Yako sighed while giving Jaden a hard stare "Sorry about that Alexis must have just slipped out."

"It's not bad I won't mind it if you use it every now and then, considering we are friends right?"

Yako smiled, "Of course, but when we duel don't go holding back."

"Wouldn't think of it, but you got to give me everything you got as well." Said Alexis

"Of course, I will Lex after all I play to win," Yako said with a smile causing Alexis to smile as well.

"Yako come on we're leaving" Said Jaden as he got in followed by Yako as Jaden then started rowing.

"That Jaden guy was actually pretty good." Said Mindy

"As was that Yako guy."

"But even if their good list and come from a rich family there still Slifers and it won't be good for Alexis's reputation," said Mindy

"Agreed," said Jasmine

As Alexis watch them leave she thought to herself _"That Jaden guy was good but he still lost to my brother and Yako beat him was that win just luck or is Yako actually stronger then Jaden, one thing for sure with those two here this place may just see a bit more interesting."_

SLIFER DORM

The second they all got back they said goodnight and went to their rooms and immediately fell to sleep.

FEW HOURS LATER

Jaden was standing in a dark void he looked around and saw nothing but darkness "Where am I?"

"Jay that you."

"Yako, Yako where are you?"

"I don't know all I see is darkness."

"Same any clue where we are?"

"No, but wherever it is I guess gravity doesn't exist"

"Or anything for that matter."

Just then a bolt of lighting and nearly struck Jaden who at the last second was able to avoid the attack. "What the heck!" Screamed Jaden

"What's wrong?" Asked Yako as he then noticed a stream of fire heading for him which he just nearly dodged. Another blast of fire and lighting was launch at the two teens causing both of them to jump back only to knock into each other and fall to the ground. Jaden decided he was done running and turn around and threw a punch at whatever he just hit. Yako who felt an attack coming was prepared and grabbed the hand with one of his own and pulled it down and then twisted it nearly popping it out of the socket

"Ow ow stop I give!" Yelled Jaden

Yako heard Jaden and let go of his arm quickly "Jaden what do you think you're doing throwing a punch like that you know I'm a black belt."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," said Jaden as he rubbed his shoulder

"You okay?"

"Other than a little sore and nearly being struck by lighting I feel great."

"Lighting something was blasting fire at me."

"What, where on earth are we?" Screamed Jaden in frustration

Just then another blast of fire and lighting came out then but this time, they hit each other and the entire void then was was lit up for a few second but just long enough to get a look at the attacker there were three on the right was a giant golden bony dragon. The one on the right was a blood red snake dragon. Finally, the one in the middle could only be described as a giant blue titan. As soon as the light came it faded leaving Jaden and Yako in a dark void and now they could only make out the highlights of the three monsters who started roaring so loudly that both Jaden and Yako had to cover their ears.

"We want out!" The three roared in Jaden and Yako head

"They're speaking to us through telepathy the must be duel spirits then." Concluded Yako

"WE WANT OUT!" The three roared even louder causing Yako and Jaden to clutch their head's in pain

 **"WE WANT OUT"** Even louder than the last time forcing Jaden and Yako to fall over on their hands and knees in pure agony

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"**

 **"LET US OUT!"** They Chanted each one louder than the last until Jaden and Yako pass out from the pain, and awake to find themselves in their separate room in their beds with a massive headache forcing both of them to step outside where they see each other

"So was that all a dream?"Asked Jaden

"I guess, but it was just so real."

"What was sire,"

Jaden and Yako jumped as they turned around to see both Yubel and Crystal hovering standing behind them in their spirit form.

"What are you two doing here."

"I sensed that Jaden was in distress so I came to see what was happening," Said Yubel with Cyrstal nodding

"We have a spiritual link sire when you are in pain we can feel it," added Cyrstal

"So what is the problem?" Asked Yubel

Jaden and Yako look at each other before telling their partners what happen in their dream.

"So is that all? Asked Cyrstal

"Everything we remembered, any idea what it means?" asked Jaden

"Yeah and how did we have the same dream and communicate with each other in it." Asked Yako

"I don't know what the dream means considering the only duel monsters that come close to the description of what you saw are the three Egyptian gods, but why you two had the same dream must be because of our special powers of being able to communicate and summon duel spirits."

"How does that connect us in our dreams don't others have this power?" Asked Jaden

"Yeah I mean others have the ability to see spirits, so what makes power so special compared to theirs." Asked Yako

"I'm sorry sire but you two are not ready to know what makes you so special."

"Why ever since we've discovered these powers you've always made a big deal about learning how to control them but never explained why." Said Yako

"He's right I mean that dream was unlike anything else those cards felt as if they wanted nothing more then to be released but also seem to crave for destruction." Said Jaden

"He's right when they were screaming in our heads all I could feel besides pain was pure rage a rage strong enough to maybe swallow the entire world."

"Listen we plan on telling you everything you need to know once the time is ready but until then you'll have to trust us that we're doing this for you own good." Said Crystal

"How can we be ready for something that we know nothing about?" asked Jaden

Crystal tried to answer the question but couldn't find the words "Perhaps we should tell them a little," Said Yubel

Crystal looked to Yubel "Are You sure?" he asked

"We can't tell you everything but we will tell you what we think you have the right to know." Said Yubel

"Well, that's better than nothing but let's go down to the cliff so no one see's us." Said Yako as he started to walk down followed by Jaden, Yubel, and Crystal

FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE CLIFF BY THE SLIFER DORM

Everyone was quiet for at least five minutes before Jaden broke the silence saying "So what are we preparing for."

"We can't tell you who your exact enemy is yet, but we have wanted you to become strong so you can control your power instead of letting them control you." Said Crystal

"Yes, while there are others who can see and communicate with duel spirits only a very select few could actually summon them without the help of an outside force." Said Yubel

"You two are exceptions to that rule because of the amount of power you have, and because of that if you were to try and summon a monster that had anger or hatred in its heart it very well would try to take you over and summon itself for real causing massive damage to the world."

Jaden and Yako couldn't believe and were actually at a lost for words until Yako was able to say "Is that why we had that dream those duel spirits want to use us as some kind of portal from their world to ours."

"Most likely." Said Yubel "Another thing you should know is that some duel spirits can cross over from our world the Dominion of the Beasts into your world."

"How?"

"There are three know ways the safest is for a human with Powers like yours and sir Jaden's to just summon us, While the second one require making a pact with humans that wants to bring a duel spirit to the real world but it require a set number of sacrifices usually human, which the spirit wouldn't tell them before it's too late, lastly is for a duel spirit to just absorb the life energy of everything around them until they have enough power to cross over completely." Said Crystal.

"By life energy do you mean all living things?" Asked Jaden

"Yes strong duelist's are the most preferred cause they have a large duelist spirit which gives the duel spirit plenty of energy, but animals and even other duel spirits can be absorbed as well," said Yubel

"If someone is absorbed is there a way to save them?" Asked Jaden with a worried expression on his face

"Yes if the monster that absorbs them is destroyed within 24 hours, they will be brought back but even a second longer and their souls are gone forever."

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief "That's good to know in case any spirits come here,"

"Right," said Yako "wait if duel spirits need energy to cross over won't they be attracted to both me and Jaden along with those monsters we saw in our dreams."

"Most likely they will seek you out and try to absorb you,but we or any other monster in your deck won't let that happen." Said Yubel with Crystal nodding in agreement.

"So if I understand everything that you two have said, Just by being here we are putting the entire school at risked at being attacked by duel spirits and that if we aren't careful any random card we pull in a pack may end up being a vengeful spirit who would want try to force us to summon it into the real world again putting everyone on the island and possibly the country in danger." Said Yako with Jaden looking worried at the negatives of what could happen.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you yet because you only focus on the bad part of the news." Said Crystal

"But yes you being here does put the island at risk but without you here those other spirits could attract other duel spirits on their own and absorb them until they can cross into our world."

"So us being here is a good and bad thing." Said Jaden

"Looks that way but no matter what happens will end up having to fight," said Yako.

"That is true, but you are not alone you have us and your other monsters and your friends."

"We can't tell them about this!" Yelled Jaden and Yako who had a look of pure fear on their faces

"We know you two are scared about telling people about your powers especially after the last time, but sooner or later they will find out." Said Yubel

"There's no reason to get them involve in something like this," Said Yako with Jaden agreeing with him as they remember what happen the first time someone fond out about their powers

YAKO'S FLASHBACK (dark messed up stuff ahead)

For Yako, he was back at the orphanage before Pegasus adopted him before he even had Gem-Knight Cyrstal he had another monster that he talked to that monster being Zure Knight of Dark World. While most six years old would be afraid of a five feet armored fiend with a giant sword Yako wasn't because Zure talked to him when others kids would pick on him for never being adopted and whenever he was the people that adopted him always brought him back within a week leading all the other kids to think he was cursed.

As the bullying increased Yako would talk to Zure more and more than one day when Zure explained how Yako could summon him for real he jumped at the chance and minutes later Zure was standing in front of him only for another kid in the orphanage to see them together and freak out luckily no one believed what he saw except for his close friends, but now the bullying got worse because instead of just teasing Yako they started to beat and harass him to try and get him and summon Zure again, but he never would.

After months of being beaten and harassed for months, and with all the caretakers being oblivious to everything the kids got tired of waiting for him to summon Zure, so they decided to force him by dragging Yako into the bathroom while the entire time he tried to escape, but was unable to because he was both overpowered and outnumbered. The kids then pushed Yako to the ground where tied a piece of rope around his throat swung the rest of it over the shower. Yako was trying to get out of his binds knowing what they were going to do but the second he started fighting one of them pulled the rope forcing Yako onto his tip toes while he felt his throat being forced shut as he was rendered unable to breathe. Yako's vision started to go blurry, but before he passed out he felt the tension in the rope disappear and was back on the ground gasping for air. Yako was completely terrified that he was going to die here, but soon that fear turned into anger directed at his tormenters and before he could say anything he was once again hang and dropped repeatedly at the very least eight times and each time his anger grew until the ninth time when he finally snapped and dark energy surrounded him causing the kids drop the rope which gave Yako a chance to run which he did and almost made it to his room where he could barricade himself if it wasn't for the rope which the kid who saw Yako and Zure grabbed it and began pulling him back.

Yako though was now empowered by the shadows and began walking against his tormentors until he was only a few inches away from Zure but also a few seconds away from fainting. The second Yako touch Zure's card he was summoned and immediately cut the rope allowing Yako to breathe freely, he then began to advance on the other three kids his sword pointed directly out them his eyes burning red with anger. Yako sensed what Zure wanted to do and ran to intervene and try to calm Zure down saying "Please Zure leave them alone I know they deserve it but that would only bring us to their level please for me as my friend return your card."

But Zure only slapped Yako away and then said "You weak pathetic boy we were never friends I only befriend you so I could make your life a living hell so my true master can regain control and then we would find our Supreme King and rule this world, but even after being beaten,abandoned, and even tortured you still refuse to give into the darkness."

Yako was crushed to find that his only friend was actually behind all the pain he has gone through Yako knew he couldn't fight Zure so there was only one thing to do Yako ran to Zure's card and ripped it in half severing Zure's connection to this world and most likely killing him. As Yako watched his ex-friend disappeared a smile appeared on Zure's face as he said: "No matter what you do you are destined for pain and suffering your death would only be this world's blessing." Once Zure disappeared the three kids began screaming causing caretakers to rush in and see Yako looking beat up with a rope next to hm and three other kids who wouldn't stop screaming and had to be taken to a mental hospital where no one heard about them. A few months later Yako met Pegasus who taught him how to play duel monsters and finally adopted him.

Something Yako couldn't explain and even now questioned why the Maximillion Pegasus would waste any time on him.

JADEN'S FLASHBACK

Jaden remembered that it was a few weeks before he found out about duel spirits he was playing a game with his best friend Osamu who was two years older than Jaden, so Jaden looked up to him as a little brother looks up to a big brother. Jaden and Osamu were dueling when Jaden lost due to his, at the time, unknown reason for always wanting to summon Yubel in his duels, and because of this he lost and got real upset because he wasn't even able to summon Yubel. Osamu tried to calm Jaden down saying "Even if you did summon Yubel it wouldn't have made a difference int the outcome of the duel,besides what's so special about this card anyway it's not even that powerful." Said Osamu as he took the card from Jaden and seconds later collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital where he fell into a coma for weeks until, after that everyone began to avoid Jaden because they were scared to even be near him, even after Yako showed Jaden how to summon Yubel and convinced her to release Osamu from the coma, but after Osamu woke up even though there was nothing wrong with him he wanted nothing to do with Jaden and began to just forget and exclude Jaden from anything eventually all of Jaden's friends left him except Yako.

FLASHBACK END

"Jaden are you okay?" Asked Yubel

"Sire, come back to me." Cried Crystal

Jaden and Yako both shook their heads and fell to the ground both drained from having to relive their worst memories. "Yako what do you think will happen if our friends find out about our powers?"

"I don't know maybe there resent and hate us for it or maybe they just won't want anything to do with us." Answered Yako

"That's what I thought, so where keeping all of this a secret for as long as possible than right."

"I think that's the best way to go about this."

Yubel and Crystal only looked at their partners in sadness they knew for them to heal and forget their past they had to find someone ,preferably a human, they could confide in that would accept them no matter what.

Yubel then floated down next to Jaden had laid down on top of him. Even in her Spirit form Jaden found comfort when Yubel was close to him. Crystal sat down next to Yako and just placed his hand on Yako's shoulder who smiled back up at his partner.

Unfortunately, for them, they finished their conversation as the sun began to rise.

Yako stood up and stretched but still felt tired with the few hours of sleep he got. "Jaden get up we need to get back into bed before any of our roommates find out we're missing."

Jaden forced himself up as he and Yako said goodbye to Yubel and Crystal so they could go rest. Jaden and Yako then climbed up the stairs to their rooms, only to fall asleep the second their heads hit their pillows.

FEW HOURS LATER

Yako was walking down the corridor and even with everything he's gone through in the past two days he still walked down the corridor with confidence and grace despite feeling like a zombie on the inside. He then saw Alexis who had her back towards him and was talking to another Obelisk Blue, but this one had a primarily white outfit with blue highlights instead of the primarily blue with white highlights he also had navy blue hair that separated into three layers with bangs covering his forehead and some of his icy blue eyes. Yako thought about keeping his distance so he didn't intrude on their conversation but Alexis turned around and wave for him to come over.

Yako walked over and said "Morning Lex." As he said this the guy with blue hair raised an eyebrow

"Morning Yako, sleep well?"

"Well enough, hey Lex who's your friend"

Alexis looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant "Oh sorry, this is Zane a close friend of my brother and myself." and "Zane this Yako a friend of mine." Said Alexis

Zane didn't say anything he just stared at Yako before walking away.

"Sorry about that but that's just how the big bad number one duelist Zane Truesdale is."

"Truesdale don't tell me that that guy is Syrus's big brother."

"Yep, they're brothers."

"No wonder Syrus doesn't have confidence in himself having a brother like that must be difficult."

"Yeah but Zane may seem cold but he's a nice guy."

"He seems like a strong duelist."

"How can you tell he didn't even say a word to you."

"Just something I can usually tell from the look of a person's eye, but sometimes I can be wrong like with you."

Alexis stared at Yako confused at what he meant "What do you mean?"

"When I first saw you I thought you would be a strong adversary, but after I saw you duel there was no question that you would be one of my strongest rivals." Said Yako as he looked directly at Alexis with a burning desire in his eyes.

Alexis didn't know what to say _"Every time I think I figure him out he says or does something like this is he being confusing on purpose or is there more to what he is saying."_ Thought Alexis.

"Guess I'll see you after class." Said Yako as he walked away leaving Alexis to her thoughts while thinking to himself _"Why did I say that I might have just said, "I can see people hidden potential and know how strong a duelist can be."_ Yako just took his seat hoping this day would go by quickly and without any surprises.

Although unknown to him Alexis spent the entire class thinking about what he said about her being one of his rivals.

 **Author Notes**

 **Okay here is chapter four hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it and if not let me know how to fix it for the future by reviewing and as always attack names are always helpful as well as if there's a certain archetype that works for the GX dueling era let me know.**

 **Also as a warning if you do not like dark and depressing things then I will continue to warn you when a very dark scene is coming but I don't plan on tuning it down considering this is an M rated story lastly on this subject is that Yako's story is going to be the most realistic one out of any OC I have planned for future stories.**

 **Lastly thanks to the guest that told me back in ch 3 that I spelled Jaden like Jayden.**

 **And as always thanks for reading and have an awesome life.**


	5. Dueling Exams

Dueling Exam

Jaden was Sleeping peacefully through the night after three weeks of being at Duel Academy, there were going to have both a written and field test which would decide if they would stay at Duel Academy move up or get kicked out, and little Syrus was afraid that he was going to get kicked out that he had set up a shrine to Slifer the Sky Dragon complete with candles and Monster Reborn cards in front of it Syrus was also wearing a headband with three more Monster Reborn cards in it.

Syrus started his pray "Oh please Slifer just please let me make it pass the exams I want to stay with everyone."

WITH YAKO AND FAITH

While Yako didn't need to study Faith did and he promised her that he would help. "Okay, so what are three ways to win a duel?" Asked Yako

"Okay first is by getting your opponent's life points to zero, second you are unable to draw a card, and finally by a special clause such as Exodia." Said Faith

"Good now what is another special clause?"

"Final Countdown," replied Faith

"Excellent now then tell me when a normal trap card can be activated?"

"At the start of your opponent's main phase after you've set the card,"

Yako smiled Faith was improving, but she still lacked confidence and had trouble with using spells and trap cards. Yako kept smiling as he asked his next question,"What does a field spell do?" Faith smiled before she answered the question correctly again.

"Well, I think that's enough studying." Said Yako

"Do you think I'm ready?" asked Faith as she turned to face the wall so Yako could change

"Yes you are, no question about that," answered Yako as he faced the wall and Faith changed

Faith still wasn't convinced as she thought _"But what if I'm not then all of this was for nothing and I 'm really am just a failure."_

Yako noticed this and went up to Faith and put his hand on her shoulders. "Stop worrying, seriously sometimes I think you just like making yourself sick I lived with Maximillion Pegasus for ten years I know that you ready for this."

"Then why were you placed in red?"

"I was sick for the placement test so I got a zero on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah just had bad timing but because of it, I got to meet you and Syrus and stay with Jaden

"Don't forget about Chumley."

"Who?"

Faith tried to glare at Yako but couldn't completely hide her smile. Come on, Yako you shouldn't say things like that."

"Relax I'm just kidding Red, who could forget the big lovable Kola Chumley."

"Faith didn't laugh, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry Faith must of just slipped it just feels so natural to call you that."

"Well please stop it reminds me of someone I use to care about."

"Okay I promise not to call you that anymore, but if something's bothering you let me know."

Faith seemed to be holding back tears but just said, "It's stupid so just forget it." The second Faith said this Yako pushed her to the floor and was on top of her pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. "Yako get off me."

"Don't say it doesn't matter because it does if it makes you hurt then it matters if it takes away your smile it matters, whatever the reason, it's important to you so it matters. Faith I know what it likes to feel as if whatever bothers you whatever hurts you doesn't matter, that no one will care if you're in pain and that's why I care because all it takes is for one person to care to help save a life from an neverending pain to let someone know they're not alone in the darkness." Yako had started to cry as feelings of depression from what happen after the incident with Zure started to resurface, but he was also smiling because he remembered Pegasus teaching him duel monsters and meeting Jaden and ever since then they have guided each other through the darkness.

"Yako." Was all Faith could say, she had never seen him show so much emotion outside of dueling, not to mention how out of character it was for him to just start crying like that or to show any raw uncontrolled emotions at all.

Faith started to push herself up as did Yako as soon as they were standing Faith hugged him and just said, "I care."

Faith felt tear drops as Yako wrapped his arms around her and began to laugh "I wanted to try and comfort you and look what happened."

Faith laughed "Yeah but now I know that when I'm ready to talk there someone that will listen."

"I'm glad." Yako then pulled away from the hug and dried his tears before saying "Faith I need you to promise me something."

"What Yako."

"That you'll remember me for who I am not what I am."

"Remember you, you're not leaving, right?" Asked Faith in a worried tone.

"Not now but one day may come where I won't have a choice so no matter what people say just remember me for me."

"Of course Yako your my best friend no matter what happens I know that you are a great person.'

Yako smiled and thanked Faith but thought " _If only I could believe that but I already know that I'm making you promise me something you can't keep."_

Yako then checked the time "Whoa it's already 11:00 we better get to bed.

"Yeah, but before we do can you help me go over my deck one more time?" Faith asked with a big innocent smile.

Yako sighed "Sure thing Faith."

"Thanks, Yako"

NEXT DAY

Syrus was trying to get Jaden out of bed but it only resulted in him receiving an uppercut knocking him flat on his butt, which is when Chumley leaned over the edge of his bed and said "Just forget about it Sy it's not like Jayden even studied for the test or cares about and with skills like his why would he."

"Still no matter how good he is if he misses the written test his chances of staying go down to nearly zero."

"Good point but still what happens if we get paired to duel him then we may as well just pack our bags."

Syrus didn't have a response to this because it was true if he dueled Jaden now there was no way he was gonna win. Syrus shook his head and said, "Doesn't matter Jaden is our friend, and he wouldn't ditch us so we're not going to ditch him." Before Chumley could respond the two heard a knocking on the door Syrus went to answer it and saw Faith and Yako standing there "Hey guys sorry we're not ready just yet."

"Having trouble getting Jaden at of bed?" Asked Yako

"Yeah normally I wouldn't mind but we have the exams today."

"Say no more I'll take care of it,but you three should go get breakfast."

"Okay see you down there," Said Faith as Syrus followed her

Chumley started on his way down when a paper fell from his bed which Yako caught and saw that it was a card design and a really good one too, "Chumley did you make this?"

"Yeah I really want to be a professional card dinner but with my grades, it probably never gonna happen."

"Hey don't give up you have real talent and Industrial Illisions is holding a tournament send a card design in and if they like they make it a real official card."

"What seriously that's so licious thanks for telling me Yako."

"Don't mention it," said Yako with that Chumley left the room thinking about what card he would send in. Yako then went to Jaden's deck box and pulled out Yubel and summoned her which took a little more energy because Yubel was Jaden;s card.

"Yako why are you summoning me?" Because I need you to wake up Jaden, also you now have the room to yourself for 15 minutes, so have fun." Said Yako as he closed the door to their room leaving Yubel alone with a sleeping Jaden.

IN THE SLIFER MEAL HALL

Yako had just entered and sat down with the rest of the gang and started eating. "Hey, where's Jaden?" Asked Syrus

"He's up but it takes him at least 15 minutes to get ready when he's forced to wake up."

"That's understandable so how did you wake him up?" Asked Faith

"Oh, you just stand back five feet and splash him with cold water works every time."

"What you couldn't do it in a more gentle way."

"Jaden can sleep through nearly anything but cold water is the one thing that has never failed me, and if you don't want to do that just get me I'll be glad to take care of it."

"Okay, I just hope that Jaden makes it down with time to eat," Said Syrus.

"Don't Worry eating,sleeping, and dueling is the three things that Jaden excels in." Everyone laughed at the fairly true joke.

WITH JADEN AND YUBEL

Yako had just left Jaden's room with Yubel standing next to a sleeping Jaden thinking. " _If only I could have kept my original appearance then Jaden and I wouldn't have to do things like this in such secretive, at least Yako bought us some time."_ As Yubel was thinking this she had pulled Jaden onto his feet and into a standing position.

Jaden had started to wake up by now and with a large yawn said. "Whats so important that I get up today anyway?"

"You have exams and if you don't take them you might get kicked out of Duel Academy?"

"Only if I don't rock the field test and with a deck full of heroes and you at my side no one gonna beat us."

"What if we get paired with Yako?"

Jaden thought for a few minutes before answering "Then we duel with everything we got."

Yubel sighed knowing that Jaden just didn;t care about taking the exams seriously. "Jaden just do your best okay."

"Hey, don't worry I'm not leaving this academy just yet."

Yubel smiled, "Good now better get downstairs before Chumley eats's everything."

"Your right let's go," said Jaden

WALKING TO THE ACADEMY

Jaden and Chumley were on the left talking about different cards and cards designs while Faith and Syrus were all the right doing some last minute cramming, while Yako just walked casually reflecting on what happen last night _"Why was I so open with her I've only known her for a month yet just last night I cried in front of her."_

 _"You two have been through quite a bit."_ Said Crystal as he appeared behind Yako.

" _True, but still I am afraid that I am becoming too close to her and starting to rely on her usual bright personality to keep me smiling."_

 _"Yes, Sire I've noticed that especially that promise you had her make too you was quite out of character."_

 _"I know and I regret having her promise me that, but I'll make sure she knows if she can't keep it won't bother me."_

 _"Who knows maybe she can keep it."_

 _"Yeah try to remember the guy who can summon duel monsters for real and use shadow magic as just a normal guy, sorry Crystal but as unrealistic Jaden's and mine powers are this is still real life and normal people have a history of treating different or special people not so kindly._

 _"I cannot argue with a true statement Sire."_ Crystal then disappeared having nothing left to say on the matter. At the same time the gang had started to go uphill and passed a woman pushing up a van, but having little success due to the steep incline.

"We should try to help,"said Faith

"We don't have time, out exams are gonna start soon," said Syrus

"Come on Sy we can't just leave ."

"So go on ahead I'll stay back and help," said Jaden

"same if anyone can risk showing up late it's me and Jaden," said Yako

"Okay but don't take too long," said Faith as she started to run followed by Syrus while Chumly just walked a little faster

"Need a hand?" Asked Jaden as he started to push on the back of the van.

"Or two," said Yako as he started to push next to Jaden.

"That's kind of You, but you should get going so your not late for exams."

"And leave a nice lady like yourself all alone."

"Now how would that make us look?" Asked Yako in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh thank you for this, my names Dorthy and I'll make sure to remember this."

"Don't mention it I'm Jaden Yuki."

" And I'm Yako Pegasus, now let's get this thing up the hill."

"Okay on three push."

"1"

"2"

"3"

The second Dorthy said three Yako and Jaden started pushing the van up the hill with much more success than when Dorthy tried on her own.

30 MINUTES LATER

Yako and Jaden had finally gotten the Van to Duel Academy and said goodbye to Dorthy as they started to run to class once they got in they found Syrus asleep Jaden went to wake him up while Yako went to get his test. Jaden lightly shook Syrus causing him to jump up "Jaden what happen?"

"You fell asleep maybe some sleep instead of an all-night cram and prayer session might help."

"Guess your right."

"Will you two slackers shut it some of us are here to actually pass this test!" Yelled Chazz

"Good now sit down so the rest of us can take this test," snapped back Yako while sending a mean glare to Chazz as he handed Jaden a test.

"Good luck," said Jaden

"You two."

"W _ith only 25 minutes there gonna need more than luck."_ Thought Alexis

AFTER THE TEST

"Attention students now that you have finished your written exams I can tell you that the new cards are now available in the card shop so please calmly and." Unfortunately, Professor Banner didn't finish his sentence before nearly the entire class excluding Jaden and Syrus who had fallen asleep also Yako, Faith,Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion rushed out the class leaving a cloud of dust.

Alexis left the class to prepared for her practical who was followed by Chazz while Bastion went to wake up Syrus and Jaden as did Yako and Faith. Once they were awake Jaden just yawned and said, "Man that was a good nap."

Syrus started to panic saying "I can't believe I fell asleep now it's gonna take a miracle for me to pass the Practical."

Syrus then slammed his head down on the desk while Faith sat next him and began to rub his back saying "Try not to worry maybe getting some of those new rare cards might improve your chances."

"New rare cards, also where is everyone"

"Yes a new shipment just came in, and everyone went to get their hands on some new cards in order to power up their decks. Of course, any new cards would mess up my perfectly calculated deck," said Bastion.

"Well, mine wouldn't let's go Jaden." Jaden nodded and the two left leaving Bastion,Yako, and Faith alone.

"So when do we find out who we're facing in the practical?" Asked Yako.

"We should find out within the hour," answered Bastion.

"Nice, I can't wait."

"I can more time to practice," said Faith.

"You sure want to practice a lot."

"Well, that's the only way I'm gonna get better."

"Fair enough hey Bastion care to practice with us."

Bastion looked at the two and said, "Why not."

The three then went off to find a place where they could practice in peace.

AT THE CARD SHOP

Jaden and Syrus had gotten to the shop and found a girl at the counter "Hello are there any packs left?"

The girls behind the counter told them that they only had one normal pack left, Jaden noticed that Syrus was about to have a nervous breakdown  
"Hey, Sy you take it I got all the cards I need in my deck."

"Thanks, Jaden." Syrus then took the pack and opened it and pulled out five cards and look through it finding first a Harpie Girl, an Armored Lizard, Pot of Greed  
"Why, bother there is nothing in this pack that I can use," moaned Syrus

"Hey, you got two more cards it can't hurt to look."

"I guess?" Syrus then looked at the last two cards in the pack and his eyes went wide.

"Got something good?" Asked Jaden

Syrus didn;t say anything but just showed Jaden who went wide eyed at the two cards Syrus got the one on the right was Guarded Treasure a rare spell card that when activated had the player discard their entire hand and then allow them to draw two cards and from then on every turn they draw two cards instead of one. Jaden was about to check the other card when a voice called out "Hey your Jaden Yuki right?"

Jaden turned around and saw that it was Dorthy who called out "Yeah you work here Dorthy?"

"No, I don't work here I own here, pretty cool right."

"That not cool that sweet, well can you explain where all the new cards are."

Dorthy got a sad looked on her face before saying "Some masked character came in the second the cards got here and bought then all."

"What really all of them."

"All of them except for these two I saved for some nice boys," Dorthy said with a smile

"Wow Jaden talk about luck."

"Yeah well let's see what I got," said Jaden as he opened the pack and only pulled out three cards cause it was an advanced pack he open wide eyed and smiled that these cards could be fun to use."

"Wow, Jay those are some great cards."

"Yeah I guess we both got some good luck now let's go pass this test."

Syrus just smiled and hope that he would be able to stay on the Island with his friends.

WITH CHAZZ

Chazz two friends who did whatever he wanted were walking behind him and saying there were sorry for not getting him any rare cards because someone bought them all. "Whatever there isn't a duelist on this island that can beat me," said Chazz in his usual snotty attitude

"Unless that duelist is Jaden Yuki."

"Who said that?!" Yelled Chazz as he turned around to see a person wearing a cloak and some weird hat that covered his face standing on the top stair.

"Chazz that's the guy who bought all the cards."

"Are you talking about these cards." The stranger then opens his coat to reveal rare cards by the dozen

"All the rare cards, who is this guy?"

"Come on boys don't you remember me." The stranger then rips off his cap and reveals himself to be Professor Crowler

"what do you want?" Snapped Chazz.

"What I want if for you to duel Jaden in the exams and more importantly beat and humiliate him, and don't worry about him being a Slifer I'll set it up."

"That all."

"No also you get to use all of the rare cards I so graciously bought for you," said Crowler as he began to laugh and soon followed by Chazz

LATTER AT THE PRACTICAL

Jaden was congratulating Bastion and Syrus on Passing but unfortunately, he didn't get to see Syrus use his new cards. Faith's PDA just went off as did Yako's they looked at it in surprise.

"What is it?" Asked Syrus

"I'm dueling in the practicals after Jaden," replied Yako

"Same here," said Faith.

"So I guess we're facing off against each other."

"Whoa I guess it was always a possibility, well best of luck to you two," said Jaden

"Yeah Faith good luck I'll be rooting for you," said Syrus

"Thanks, Sy for not picking sides," said Yako with a sly smile

"Sorry Yako, but Faith doesn't have your confidence."

"True, but she's gonna do find, I'll see you on the dueling field." Faith only nodded not wanting to duel Yako knowing she couldn't beat him but she reminded herself of all the training they did and that she would at least try."

Jaden began walking out as Syrus, Bastion, Yako, and Faith found seats.

"So who am I dueling?"

"That would be me."

"No way Chazz how can I be dueling an Obelisk Blue?"

"Because of how well you did on those entrance exams we figured you needed a bit more of a challenge than just your normal Slifer," said Crowler as he appeared next to Jaden.

Jaden thought this was weird that Crowler was saying he had some real skill, but Jaden played it off because he wanted to finish his duel with Chazz.

"Ready to finish this Chazz?"

"I've been ready so let's do this."

Jaden and Chazz both drew five cards as Chazz drew his sixth and said first I play the spell card Magical Mallet which will let me shuffle it and any number of cards back into my deck and I choose all of them," said Chazz

"All of them,"

"Congratulations slacker you can hear," said Chazz in a cocky voice as he shuffled his hand back into his deck, Yubel appeared in her spirit form

" _Jaden you better watch out Chazz must have something up his sleeve."_

 _"I know but now all I can do is wait."_ Jaden then noticed Chazz staring out him and Yubel, he then told Yubel to go back to her card."

"Okay now then I activate the magic card double summon," said Chazz

"Double summon now there a card you don't see every day," said Yako

"Quite, so far Chazz has played two rare and powerful spell cards something smells wrong," said Bastion

"Maybe so, but let's see what else he has,"

"Well, slacker, if you couldn't tell from the name Double Summon, lets me summon two monsters this turn, So now I summon V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult," said Chazz

"V and W," said Jaden

"Yeah but don't blink cause you might miss them because I gonna remove them from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult," said Chazz as the two monster flew into the air and combined, like someone building a robot only this robot was a green and gold robotic tiger mounted on a blue sky flier ATK 2000 DEF 2100. "I'll end my turn so your move."

"Finally, I was beginning to think you would never be done," said Jaden as he drew his sixth card.

"First I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and then play two cards face down, said Jaden as the two cards appeared face down by his feet and the huge earth hero appeared on a knee with his hands in a  
X-formation ATK 800 DEF 2000

"Now back to you Chazz."

"Good nice and quick it'll make this fight end even faster," Chazz said as he drew a card.

"First, I summon my X."

"Not if I activate my face down Forced Back," called Jaded. "Now the monsters you were gonna summon is negated and is sent back to your hand,"

"You'll pay for that." Chazz then put the card back into his hand

"Now payback time, cause now I discard one card from my hand and my VW-Tiger Catapult can switch Clayman from defense mode to attack mode." as Chazz said this Clayman stood up and put his arm into a fighting stance. "Now VW-Tiger Jet take out Clayman with Heat Seeker Blitz," Jaden watched as missiles came at Clayman and he was destroyed in a cloud of smoke Jaden LP 4000-2800. "Had enough,"

"Not yet cause now I activate Hero Signal so since you destroyed Clayman I can bring out a new hero from my deck like Elemental Hero Bubbleman and cause he's all alone I can draw two more cards," said Jaden as he drew two cards and the blue and white caped hero appeared on the field in attack mode ATK 800 DEF 1200.

"Whatever your only prolonging your defeat," said Chazz

"You say prolonging my defeat I say working my way to victory," replied Jaden as he drew another card to start his turn and smiled.

"First, I'll activate my Bubble Shuffle so now Bubbleman and VW-Tiger Catapult go into defense mode then I sacrifice Bubbleman and special summon an elemental Hero from my hand so say hello to Elemental Hero Bladedge," Bubble then went onto his knees as he disappeared in flash of light and was replaced by a tall muscular hero in golden armor with blades on his arms and a green jewel in the center of his chest ATK 2600 DEF 1800.

"All right Jaden got a powerful monster on the field now," cheered Syrus

"Maybe so but Chazz still have more life points," said Bastion

"Not for long Bladedge take out that robo kitty with slice and dice attack," said Jaden as Bladedge ran up to Tiger Catapult and sliced it into pieces before it disappeared Chazz LP 4000-3500.

"Why did I lose points my monster was in defense mode?"

"That's because Bladedge can inflict piercing damage meaning."

"I know what it means it means that the difference between your monsters attack points come and my monster defense points come out of my life points.

"Okay well, I play another cards face down and end my turn."

"Now time for a real move, said Chazz as he drew another card and then played it. "For starters, I activate the spell card The Shallow Grave so now we both bring back a monster in defense mode I, of course, will be bringing back my VW- Tiger Catapult," Tiger Catapult then reappeared back on the in defense mode DEF 2100.

"I'll go with my Clayman," Clayman then reappeared on Jaden's side DEF 2000.

"Good now then I summon my X-Head Cannon,"

"No way where did he get all of these rare cards?" asked Syrus

"I don't know, but this has the words set up written all over it, said Faith

"Now Jaden you stopped me last turn, but not this time cause now I activate Ties of the Brethren so now after paying 2000 life points I can summon two monsters from my deck as long as there the same type and level as my X-Head Cannon, so now say hello to Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head," Jaden watched as a yellow tank with a robotic eye in the center and a red robotic dragon appeared on the field, and as Chazz's life points took a big hit Chazz LP 3500-1500

"He has all of them!" yelled Bastion

"But that means," said Syrus

"That I can remove from play X, Y, and Z in order to summon my XYZ Dragon Head Cannon," The three machines then combined together to form then powerful XYZ Dragon Head Canon ATK 2800 DEF 2600.

"This is bad," said Jaden

"And it's about to get worse as I remove from play both of my monsters to summon the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon." Chazz's monsters all started to combine and formed into an assault humanoid mech  
ATK 3000 DEF 2800. Chazz started to laugh, "Remember when I said things were gonna get worse well here they are because now once per turn my Dragon Catapult Cannon can remove from play one of your monsters, and the monster I'm getting rid of is Bladedge." Bladedge then disappeared in a vortex of wind. "Now Dragon Catapult Cannon attack Clayman and use your special ability to change him into attack mode."

"What?"

"You heard me, slacker, when my Dragon Catapult Cannon attack I choose the mode my opponent's monster is in." Clayman then stood up on his feet right before he was blasted with a giant energy blast and destroyed again Jaden LP 2800-600. "That's enough for now but next turn I'm gonna finish you."

"Oh no Jaden just one attack from losing," said Syrus

"Oh yes Jaden is just one attack away from being kicked off this island for good," said in pure glee under his breath before looking at Yako and promising that his lesson would come soon.

"This isn't good," said Jaden as he drew a card he looked at it and then played "I play Pot of Greed so now I draw two more cards," Jaden then looked at the three cards in his hand and saw two of three new cards he got today he then thought he had a way to win "I play three cards face down and end my turn."

"That's it ha then this is over."

"Not yet because I activate my Shadow Spell so now your Dragon Catapult Cannon can't attack and loses 700 attack points" I also activate Balance of Judgment so because I don't have any cards in my hand and you have three on the field I draw three cards," said Jaden as he drew three cards and Chains wrapped around Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK 3000-230

"Your an idiot because now I use my Dragon Catapult Cannon ability to remove from playing your Shadow Spell." The chains wrapped around Chazz's monster disappeared. "Now Dragon Catapult Cannon finish your attack and this duel."

"Sorry but I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh so now I summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field." A small brown furball with wings and a pair of eyes." Once Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field Jaden noticed nearly every girl was squealing saying that Winged Kuriboh was cute.

"So big deal I've seen hairballs bigger than that thing, oh well you'll be scrapping it off the ground once I'm done with it."

"Haven't you figured it out I'm not done so now I activate Transcendent Winds."

"What how can you have such a rare card?"

"from a nice old lady, so now by discarding two cards I can sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10," said Jaden as Winged Kuriboh was surrounded by light causing his wings to grow to an enormous size and for his body to be covered in armor.

Crowler stood in disbelief "how can a Slifer slacker got his hand on such a rare card."

"So Chazz by sacrificing winged Kuriboh LV10 he takes out all monsters on the field and deal damage to you equal to the combined attack."

"No way my Dragon Catapult Cannon."

"is heading for the scrapheap show him Winged Kuriboh." Winged Kuriboh was surrounded in blue light as he was hit by Dragon Catapult Cannon attack but redirected it back and destroying it Chazz LP 1500-5500-2500.

"What how did you gain life points?"

"By activating this trap card Nutrient Z I can only activate when I'm going to take 2000 or more points of damage and it instantly gives me an extra 4000."

"Now before I end my turn I activate Call of the haunted so now I can resummon my Dragon Catapult Cannon in attack mode. How sad after all that work you went to get rid of it. It's back and I even have more life points, face it Jaden your toast." Dragon Catapult Cannon then appeared on the field in attack mode ATK 3000-2300.

 _"What now I was hoping that Transcendent Wings would be enough to beat him."_

 _"You keep fighting."_ said Yubel as she reappeared on Jaden's side

" _I know that but how do I win."_

Yubel smiled at her partner before saying telepathically _"Get Your Game on."_

Jaden Smiled, _"You're right."_ I need to get my game on!" Jaden Yelled as he drew a card and looked at both cards and thought of a plan "I activate Special Hurricane, now I discard one card and then I can destroy a special summoned monster on the field like your Dragon Catapult Cannon," Everyone watched as Jaden destroyed the extremely powerful monster for the second time. "Your move Chazz."

Chazz stared at his deck as he drew his card and then looked at his hand in anger "I end my turn"

"What didn't get lucky let see how I do," said Jaden as he drew his card and smiled, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Bubbleman and draw two more cards." Jaden drew two cards "Sorry Chazz but this duel is over I now sacrifice my Bubbleman to summon my Cybernetic Magician in attack mode." A light blue skinned and blonde haired magician wearing white robes and carrying a small white wand appeared on the field ATK 2400 DEF 100. "I now active H-Heated Heart which gives my monster a 500 point boost Cybernetic Magician ATK 2400-2900. "Now attack with cyber mayhem blast." A blast of white magic was then fired right at Chazz decreasing his life points to zero Chazz LP 2500-0. The entire School was in shock that a Slifer had Beaten an Obelisk before they all starting cheering Jaden for such an amazing duel. Jaden was taking it all in as Yako, Syrus, Bastion, and Faith all ran down to congratulate him.

"Way to go, Jay," said Syrus

"Superb dueling," said Bastion

"Great job," said Faith

"Pretty Good," said Yako

While everyone else was enjoying Jaden's win Crowler, on the other hand, was furious "How could Chazz lose with all those rare cards I gave him."

"Rare cards, what are you talking about Crowler?" asked Chancellor Shepard

"What, oh nothing now excuse me I have tests to grade." Crowler then walked away leaving Shepard chuckling to himself before putting on the loud speakers.

"Jaden my boy your victory today here is well it's inspiring never before has a Slifer ever faced an Obelisk, and not only did you stand your ground you won too, so with great pleasure I welcome you into the Ra Yellow dorm.

The entire school began cheering and congratulating Jaden Bastion even shook Jaden's hand in welcoming him into the Yellow dorm.

 _"I knew Jaden wouldn't stay in Slifer forever, and he defiantly deserves to be in the higher dorms I just hope we can still be friends,"_ Thought Syrus as he congratulated Jaden.

"Now it's out turn right Faith?"

"Yeah it is," said Faith in a meek voice.

As their friends went to find seats most of the students ,especially the Blues, left the arena finding no point to watch to Slifer's duel although a certain group of Obelisk Blue girls did stay "Are we really gonna watch this?" asked Mindy

"I guess so, let's hope it's a short duel," said Jasmine

"If you two don't want to watch it then leave," Said Alexis in an irritated voice

"Calm down Lex what got you so worked up,"

"I just want to watch this duel," said Alexis but she left out because she was still curious about what makes Yako so different from other people.

"Okay well It's pretty obvious that Yako is gonna win, I mean he was able to beat you, Jasmine,"

"Yeah he was so it's a pretty one-sided fight,"

Alexis agreed in her head that Yako was just on a different skill level then Faith was.

Just then Alexis saw someone sit down next her and turned to find that it was Sekai. "Hey, your the girls I met that night in the bath right."

"Yeah your Seika Kohinata right," said Mindy

"Right so you girls pass your exams?"

"Of course did you,"

"Had a little trouble but I manage to win in the end, glad I got here before the duel started."

"You're excited for this?" asked Mindy

"Of course after all, once my Yako thrashes that little runt I can go congratulate him," said Seika with a lustful glint in her eye.

"I forgot that you're crushing on Yako but why he's a first year Slifer," said Jasmine

"Yeah I know it's weird but just look at him you can't deny that he has it, and best of all is the nice benefits that come with him,"

"Benefits?" asked Alexis

"Yeah I mean not only is he handsome but has access to Industrial Illusion's and I've heard that he's a strong duelist and the only reason he's in Slifer is because he was the day of the placement test so he only got in due to his marks in the field test."

Alexis was biting her lips as she heard Sekai talked about Yako as if he was just a tool that she can use to get what she wants, but she chooses to keep her mouth shut cause the duel was starting.

AT THE DUEL FIELD

Yako and Faith were shuffling each others deck while Yako as always looked calm Faith was trembling at the thought of dueling Yako. As Yako was shuffling Faith's deck he snuck a card into it, he then handed it back as he took his deck back from Faith and returned to their sides of the arena.

Faith made no move to take the first move so Yako did as he drew his sixth card "I'll start with summoning Gem-Knight Lapis in attack mode," A small female knight wearing purple and beige armor appeared on the field ATK 1200 DEF 100. "I also play a card face-down and end my turn," a card appeared in front of Yako's feet. "Your move Faith."

Faith drew a card and studied her hand "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode," the muscular angel appeared on the field with his golden wongs fully out stretched ATK 1400 DEF 800. "Now Shining Angel attack Gem-Knight Lapis."

"Not when I activate Negate Attack so your attack is canceled."

Faith knew letting Yako keep monsters on the field could only hurt her but didn't have anything to counter it "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

Yako then drew a card and then played it "I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode." The orange armored stone warrior appeared on the field and fire surrounded his fists ATK 1900 DEF 0 . "Now Garnet attack Shining Angel." Garnet ran across the field and slammed his fist into Shining Angel's torso destroying him Faith LP 4000-3500.

"Shining Angel's effect now activate so I can summon my Nova Summoner in attack mode." The winged orange circle monster appeared on the field ATK 1400 DEF 800.

"Lapis attack Nova Summoner."

"Why? Nova Summoner is stronger."

"Because I can discard my Gem-Merchant so Lapis can gain an extra 1000 attack points." Lapis was then surrounded by a light aura ATK 1200-2200. "Now Lapis finish your attack." Lapis then jumped and flipped in the air and slammed her foot into Nova Summoner destroying it Faith LP 3500-2700. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Nova Summoner effect now activate so now I can special summon Serenade the Melodious in defense mode." The pink haired female wearing a re and yellow dress with musical notes on it appeared on her knees ATK 400 DEF 1900.

"Ouch it's only the start of the duel and Faith nearly lost half her points," said Syrus

"I guess Yako doesn't know how to go easy," said Bastion

"Yako never does no matter who he faces he takes any opening, but he likes to force his opponents into a tight spot to see how they can get themselves out," added Jaden

In Faith's mind " _I've lost more points then I wnated to but now I need to start making some big plays."_ Faith drew a card. "Now I use Serenade effect so I can sacrafice her as two sacrafices to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode." Serenade disapeared and in her place was a larger female wearing a red dress with butterfly wings on the back ATK 2800 DEF 2000.

"Impressive." was all Yako said

"Wait till I use her effect which allows me to summon one light fairy monster like my Athena." as she said this the long silver haired warrior appeared on the field wearing her white battle robe a shining silvr helmet holding a spear in one hand a round shield in the other ATK 2600 DEF 800. The people who stayed in the audience were impressed that Faith had gotten two strong monsters on the field.

"Wow Faith nice comeback," said Yako

"Thanks Yako it was thanks to your teaching I was able to pull it off, now Athena attack Lapis." Athena was about to launch her spear at Lapis when Yako revealed a trap card

"Sorry Faith but I activate my Pyroxene Fusion which allows me to fuse Gem-Knight monsters on my field and in my hand so I fuse the two on my field along with the Gem-Knight Alexandrite in my hand so I can summon my Gem-Knight Master Diamond in attack mode." the two knights on the field jumped into a vortex as did the third and out came a tall knight in bright silver armor with a giant sword that had eight diffrent gems embedded on it also he had a black and red cape around his shoulders ATK 2900 DEF 2500.

"2900 attack points!" exclaimed Faith

"Not quite cause for each Gem monster in my grave yard he gains 100 points so that's an extra 400 right off the back. Master Diamond ATK 2900-3300.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"my move and I draw." Yako looked at the card he has just drew before adding it to his hand "Diamond attack Athena with Pulverising Gem Slash." The gems in Master Diamond's sword began to shine as he charged across the field and slashed at Athena destoing her Faith LP 2700-2000. Faith only watched as her monster was destroyed not bothering to do anything knowing that it wouldn't matter.

"I end my turn with a face down your move Faith."

 _"Sire, don't you belive you're going a bit overboard?"_

 _"No Crystal cause if she gonna stay here then she needs to get stronger and textbooks can only do so much."_

 _"Perhaps but summoning Master Diamond seems a bit excessive."_

 _"She has plenty of cards that can help wether or not she can use them will decide what happens."_

"What did I say that little runt was no match for Yako," said Seika as she watched Yako with a glint of lust in her eyes.

"Yeah you were right but this seems like overkill," said Mindy

"I agree she can summon powerful monster but she can't read her opponent at all," said Jasmine

Alexis stayed quiet and just watched the duel with intense focus.

Faith was still motionless when professor Banner came down and told her "Faith you need to make a move or you will be disqualified from the test."

Faith started to move her hand and was about to place it on her deck to signify her defeat when Yako yelled at her "Don't even think about giving up!"

Faith looked up and saw that Yako was now standing in front of her "Come on after all that training you're just gonna give up."

"I can't beat you I knew I lost before this duel even began," said Faith

"Why does it matter if you lose?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"An unaswered one even if you fail this test you have the written test and even the losers get points form the test, but even so we're friends Faith so instead of thinking about this as a test just pretend it's a friendly duel." Yako then hugged her surprising the entire stadium and her also causing Sekia to sglare at Faith in pure anger. Yako then whispered in Faith's ear "Now as my friend can you try your best ot kick my butt in this duel."

Faith started laughing "Okay I'll try."

"Good now make your move," Yako said as he ran back to his spot in the arena.

"Okay I draw and activate Pot of Greed so now I draw two more card." Faith picked up two more cards and saw a powerful monster in her hand that she never remebered being in her deck as she looked at it she realized that it was just the card she needed. "First I Special summon Archlord Kristya in attack mode which I can do because I have four fairy monsters in my graveyard." A new angel with red wings and silver armor appeared on the field ATK 2800 DEF 2300. "Now his effect let's me bring back Athena." Athena then reapeared on the field in attack mdoe ATK 2600 DEF 800.

"Not bad but my Master Diamond still has more attack."

"Just wait I'm not done, cause now I use Athena abilty so I sacrafice my Kristya who retunrs to the top of my deck in order to bring back Serenade the Melodious Diva." Kristya was then sent back to the top of faith deck and Serenade came back on the fiedl in defense mode ATK 400 DEF 1900.

"Why would she get rid of a monster with 2800 attack points for one with 400?" asked Syrus who was worried that Faith still wasn't dueling at her best.

"Because while Krtya is on the field neither player can special summon and the melodious monster thrive on being special summoned," said Bastion

"Don't worry Sy I think Faith has a plan this time," said Jaden

"Still following cause now I'm bring out a new monster by using Mozarta abilty I can special summon the Splendid Venus from my hand." as the planetary fairy monster appeared on the field everyone gasped that a slifer would have such a rare and powerful card Venus appeared in shining golden armor with two sets of pure white wings ATK 2800 DEF 2400. "Also when Venus is on the field all non fairy monster lose 500 attack like your Master Diamond." Master Diamond attack 3300-2800.

"This could be bad," said Yako

"I'm still not done cause now I activate Polymerization to fuse Serenade and Mozarta in order to summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra." A new monster appeared this one weraing a orange, black , and red dress with long orage hair and carrying a rapier sword in her right hand ATK 2400 DEF 2000. "Now for her ability which allows to remove three cards from play and she gains 200 points each for every one and the ones i'm removing are Garnet, Lapis, and Alexzandrite." The three monsters then came out of Yako's graveyard and he placed them back in his deck box also since three Gem monsters left the graveyard Diamond attack dropped 300 points Master Diamond ATK 2800-2500 while Schuberta attack rose by 600 ATK 2400-3000

"Now then time to win this Venus attack."

"Not quite I activate Draining Sheild so now Venus's attack points are added to my life points and her attack is negated," Yako LP 4000-6800.

"Oh well, Athena now you attack Master Diamond." Athena jumped and landed right in front of Master Diamond and then skewered him with her speared Yako LP 6800-6700. Yako was now defenseless "Sorry Yako but you wanted my best so I activate Melodious Illusion which lets Schuberta attack twice this turn so Schuberta show Yako what you got attack him directly with Chourus Break. Schuberta's sword then glowed with energy as she sent two energy blast in the form of musical notes which hit Yako and knocked him to his knees Yako LP 6700-700.

"Way to go Faith your in the league!" shouted Syrus

"You know Sy Yako is our friend too maybe show some neutral support," said Jaden.

"I think Syrus has more then just friendship on his mind," said Bastion with a sly smile

Syrus began to blush at what Bastion was implying "Of course not it's just well it's just oh shut up," was all Syrus could say while Jaden laughed at his friends reaction.

"Yako it's your move."

"Thanks, that was quite a play now it's time for me to make mine." Yako looked at his hand he had Fusion Weapon and Gem-Knight Fusion so it was all up to this draw Yako placed his finger on his deck and felt a familiar presnece he drew the card and saw that it was Rescue Rabbit and it's spirt then appeared next to Yako and started sqeaking " _well your all I got so I'll trust in your abiility." "_ I summon Rescue Rabit in attack mode." A little white rabbit wearing ski goggles and a walkie talkie appeared on the field gainig a smillar reaction that Winged Kuriboh got. "Now I use Rescue Rabbit's ability co by removing him from play I can special summon two level four normal monsters from my deck so now I summon Gem-Knight Saphire in defense mode and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in attack mode." Rescue Rabbit then disappeared and was replaced by a blue armored warrior with a wall of ice in front of itself and a yellow knight that had electricity crackle of itself Saphire ATK 0 DEF 2100 Tourmaline ATK 1600 DEF 1800. Faith got worried knowing what could happen now but didn't shake. "Now faith time for my own fusion, and with Gem-Knight Fusion, I can fuse Saphire and Tourmaline to summon Gem-Knight Topaz ." The all too familiar orange armored ax-wielding green capped wear knight appeared on the field ATK 1800 DEF 1800. "I'm not done cause now I activate Fusion Weapon and equip it to Topaz which raises his attack by 1500."

"Don't forget Venus decreases his attack by 500." Topaz ATK 1800-1300-2800.

"Topaz attack Athena and end this duel with double ax shockwave." Topaz ran over to Athena and slash her into pieces Faith LP 2000-1800. "Don't forget you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack." Topaz then sent a blast of electricity at Faith decreasing her life points to zero Faith LP 1800-0.

Everyone left in the arena started cheering both Yako and Faith except for two people one was Sekai who got up and left the arena and the other was a man who just stared at Yako before getting up and walking out of the arena while thinking _"I'm glad you won Yako now we can play again."_

Yako helped Faith up and congratulated her on a well-fought duel at the same time there friends came up and while Jaden and Bastion congratulated Yako and said good luck to Faith Syrus was the one to ask the question "What happens to Faith now."

"Well depending on her score on the written exam she either stays in Slifer or leaves Duel Academy."

"What no Faith can't leave," said Syrus and then blushed as he realized what he said.

"And she won't be," said Profesor Banner.

"Really so I passed the written part?"

"Not just passed you were the only Slifer to get a perfect score on the test," answered Professor Banner

"What really!' the whole gang yelled

"Really no one will be leaving duel acdemy today, oh and Jaden congradulations on moving up."

"Thanks, Professor."

LATER IN THE EVENING

Syrus was sitting in his room missing Jaden while Chumley was trying to help get Syrus mind off Jaden when the door open and Jaden was inside the room still wearing a red blazer. "Jaden what are you doing here?" asked Syrus

"I decided to stay in Slifer cause even though Ra Yellow has better dorms without my friends it just didn't feel like home."

"Jaden," was all Syrus said as he burst into tears and hugged Jaden

"Hey, Syrus what the big idea?"

"Sorry Jay but I really thought you were gonna leave."

"Well I'm not so please let go," said Jaden as he tried to pry Syrus off.

"Just a few more minutes Jay please."

WITH YAKO AND FAITH

"Yako you gonna miss Jaden?"

"I might if it wasn't for the fact that he decided to stay in Slifer."

"He did what now?"

"I know weird but he wanted to stay close to all of us so he talked to Sheppard and they agreed he could stay in Slifer but on the computer, he's a Ra Yellow."

"Wow, Jaden really cares about his friend."

"We both do."

Faith smiled and just said, "Yako next time we duel I'm gonna win, and I'll make sure to use that Venus card you gave me."

"I'm looking forward to it Faith." Yako then thought _"Now what should I do with the other two cards I got from that pack."_

"Well, goodnight Yako."

"Night Faith."

 **Author's Notes**

 **As always hope you enjoyed it and if not review tell me what you like and/or didn't like. I noticed that last chapter didn't get much positive response which I'm guessing is because the flashback was a little too dark, or maybe I'm reading into it too much let me know but Yako's past does have an important part in Yako's contribution to the story. I do realize that this could scare readers away so I'll try to tone down the intensity/descriptiveness if dark scenes like that come up .**

 **Like before please review let me know what I can improve on, and once again thanks for reading and getting to the end of this chapter.**


	6. Beach Day

Beach Day (Sorry this took so long but I'm back now anyway hope you enjoy this chapter)

Jaden, Syrus, Yako, Faith, and Chumley were all walking down to the beach because it was Saturday and they had no classes. "I can't believe we've been here for over a month and we never checked the beach out," exclaimed Faith excitedly.

"Definitely, long overdue," said Syrus

"Yeah it'll be nice to just have some time to relax and not worry about school," said Jaden

"Yeah I'm sure sleeping through lectures really put some strain on the body," said Yako with a smile as he dodged the punch from Jaden while everyone else laughed.

"What about you Chum?" asked Faith

"Hm oh, nothing really I'm not that big on the beach."

"Really, not even one thing?."

"Well I guess, I like to draw the landscapes at the beach, Yeah I love to draw and landscapes are one of my favorite things to draw."

"That's cool everyone has their thing, like I like swimming more than sunbathing," said Jaden

"I like just floating in the water peacefully, but that's mostly because I'm a weak swimmer," said Syrus

"I'm the opposite of Jaden I swim more for the exercise than enjoyment," said Yako

"What about you Faith?" asked Syrus

"I just like the beach in general really."

Chumley smiled knowing he had great friends. The gang continued walking and after a few minutes, they passed a couple Ra Yellow girls who smiled and waved at Jaden who smiled and waved back nervously. "Man Jay it's only been a few days since you beat Chazz but it seems like everyone knows who you are," said Syrus

"Oh come on I'm not that popular."

"No you just made history by being the first Slifer to beat an Obelisk," said Faith sarcastically

"Well at least officially who knows what happens outside of the school arenas," said Yako who secretly winked at Faith who smiled back

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally got down to the beach where they saw They saw Bastion stretching in a yellow T-shirt, black running shorts with green stripes on the side, and black running shoes.

"Hey Bastion what up?" asked Jaden as everyone came to where he was

Bastion stopped stretching and turned and smiled as he saw the group of five come near him "Nothing much just finishing some stretches before going on a run," bastion then noticed that all five of them were carrying a small bag across their shoulders. "I take it you're all spending the day at the beach."

"Yeah want to stay with us Bastion?" asked Faith

"Maybe I'll come back after my run but I like to stay on schedule," that was all he said as he began to run in the opposite direction.

"Too bad, but hey the five of us can still have fun," said Jaden

"Yeah, first let change into our swimsuits." Said Faith as she began to take off her clothes and revealed that she was wearing a modest one-piece red swimsuit, that mostly kept her covered except for her legs, arms, and a small amount of cleavage was visible.

Syrus had a noticeable blush on his face while he took off his clothes and revealed that he was wearing light blue swim trunks.

Yako and Jaden began to undress by taking off their shoes, socks, shirts and jeans. Jaden was wearing pure black swim trunks while Yako had pure silver swim trunks on.

Chumley kept a white Tee on while also wearing red swim shorts, he also laid his towel down as did everyone else.

As Jaden was putting his clothes back in his bag he noticed Yubel appeared behind him and mentally spoke to him, causing Jaden to show a quick sign of alarmed before masking it and walking over to Yako who was applying sunscreen next to Faith while Syrus was blowing up an inner tube.

"Here you go Faith," said Yako as he passed the sunscreen to her.

"Thanks, Yako." Faith then rubbed some into her hands before rubbing it into her skin. Syrus noticed this and did his best not to stare at her and tried to focus solely on blowing up his inner tube.

Jaden then came up next to Yako and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Yako can I talk with you for a second in private."

Yako studied Jaden's face and figured it must be serious so he nodded and got up, just when they were about to walk Faith called out to Yako "Yako do you need help with putting Sunscreen on your back."

"Thanks, Faith, but Jaden needs to talk to me."

Syrus heard this and secured the inner tube so no air would get out before saying, "What do you two need to talk about?"

"Don't worry about it Sy it will only take a few minutes." Replied Jaden as the two quickly hurried off leaving a confused Syrus and Faith behind.

"That was weird," said Chumley as he looked up from his sketchbook.

"I'll say, but Jaden and Yako have never been by definition normal." Said Faith

"Maybe but if something bothering them then they should know they can confide in us," said Syrus.

Faith then remembered what Yako told her the night before exams _"Remember me for who I am not what I am. What is that supposed to mean who not what aren't they nearly the same thing."_

"Well when they come back we'll see if we can get them to talk," said Syrus as he got up and was about to go in the water before he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Wait, Sy you need some sunscreen first." Said Faith as she handed the bottle to him and smiled

Syrus looked at his own skin and saw that he was the palest at of the whole group so he started to put some on rubbing it all over his stomach, arms, legs, Shoulder, face, and neck, but couldn't get it on his back.

"Do you want some help with your back?" asked Faith

"Syrus blushed, but nodded as he sat back down with his back to Faith. Faith took the sunscreen and put some on her hands and then rubbed it together to warm it up, she then placed her hands on Syrus's shoulders causing the small blue haired boy to shudder from the touch. As Faith rubbed the lotion on Syrus back Syrus could only think about how warm and soft her hands were _"I can't believe this Faith is so amazing she's kind, gentle, and always thinks about others not to mention how pretty she is or how soft her hands feel."_

"Sy I'm all done."

"Oh, thanks." Syrus turned to face her hiding that he was a little sad that she was all done.

"No prob Sy what are friends for."

"Yeah, speaking of friends I guess Jaden and Yako are still talking,"

"That's too bad, well think we should wait for them?"

"I think we should that way we can all go in together."

Faith sighed and said, "Man I can't believe those two would just go off like that."

"I bet it's probably important," Said Syrus

Faith then laid down on her towel followed by Syrus as they waited for their friends

MEANWHILE WITH YAKO AND JADEN

Jaden finally stopped walking once the two friends were far enough away so that no one would be able to see or hear them. "Okay Jaden what's so important?" asked Yako

"Yubel told me she sensed a duel spirit."

Yako heard this tried to use his abilities to sense the spirit, but couldn't feel anything. "Are you sure?"

Yubel appeared in spirit from and mentally talked to both of them _"Yes I'm positive it was a faint signal which is why you and Jaden didn't sense it,"_

"If it's just a faint signal does that mean the spirit is weak?"asked Yako as Crystal appeared behind him.

 _"Possibly, but more likely it means the spirit is just far away,"_ answered Gem-Knight Crystal

"So we didn't you tell me about it Crystal?"

 _"My apologies Sire, but I'm a fighter, not a scouter who can't sense such small abnormalities like Yubel."_

 _"_ Might have been useful to know that earlier, but nevermind we need to think of a plan."

Jaden finally spoke up saying, "We should let it be for now."

"Jaden you can't be serious if that spirit gets anywhere near the island it would be total chaos."

" _He's right sir Jaden what is best is find an isolated part of the island and wait there the spirit will sense your power and find you where we can send it back to the spirit world."_

 _"_ I agree if the spirit is gonna hunt us then we shouldn't be near anyone, especially our friends."

"I know, but if we leave now what will our friends think."

 _"Jaden has a point if you leave now right after getting here your friends will think something is up and may even try to follow you,"_ said Yubel.

Yako closed his eyes and began to think, after a few minutes he realized no one was talking and open his eyes to see Crystal, Yubel, and even Jaden all stare at him. "What?"

"Well what are you thinking?" asked Jaden.

"I'm thinking we need to make a choice, and the best course of action is Jaden's plan we wait here and hang out with our friends, but Yubel and Crytal can you two tell us once the spirit is closer."

The two spirits nodded their heads." Good, then Jaden let's head back and try our best to act normal."

"I guess that the best we can do now," said Jaden

"Pretty much at least we have are cards and duel disks in our bags," replied Yako as Crystal and Yubel disappeared.

Yako and Jaden both took a deep breath before running back to their friends,"

After a quick run, Jaden and Yako were back with their friends where they saw Chumley hard at work sketching something while Syrus and Faith were lying down on their respective towel.

"I guess they waited for us," said Jaden.

"Let's go find out why."

Yako and Jaden walked to Syrus and Faith who were happy to see them. "Sorry we had to disappear on you guys, but everything is fine now," said Jaden.

"What was wrong in the first place?" asked Syrus

"Oh, nothing we just needed a minute to talk," said Jaden. Faith and Syrus decided to let it go and just have fun with their friends.

"Well ready to get in the water?" asked Faith.

"Of course, but why aren't you guy in the water already?" asked Yako

"We wanted to wait for you and Jay," answered Syrus

"Well thanks, but you guy didn't need to," said Jaden

"Whatever let's just get in the water," said Faith as she and Syrus got up and headed to the water followed by Jaded.

Yako stayed behind and turned to Chumley and asked, "Are you gonna come in?"

"Probably not, but I'll hang out with you guys on the beach so go have fun."

"Okay if you're sure, but you gotta show me that sketch latter." Yako then ran off and met the group in the water Syrus was floating on his inner tube while Faith and Jaden were still able to stand.

"What kept you this time," said a slightly irritated Faith.

"Sorry, I was talking to Chumley he doesn't plan on coming in."

"That's too bad, but he did say he doesn't like the beach that much," said Jaden

"Well, what now?" said Syrus

"Simple we have fun,'' replied Jaden. After that Jaden, Yako, and Faith all started swimming they had a few races where Yako shined, but for the most part, they spent their time just exploring the ocean while Syrus really just laid down and floated in his inner tube, or acted as a judge for the races. After an hour of swimming Jaden, Yako, and Faith found a rock big enough for the three of them to sit on, but still close to the shore Yako just had red eyes while Jaden and Aith had red eyes and were breathing hard.

"I can't believe you're not exhausted yet Yako."

"Belive it Faith Yako's been practicing martial arts for years so everything we just did is a walk in the park for him."

"Comes with being a black belt."

"wait, you're a black belt?"

"Yeah I don't talk about it all that much, though."

"I guess not." after a few minutes of resting on the boulder Jaden jumped back in the water he then turned to face Yako and Faith and asked, " ready to get back in?"

"I need a few more minutes," replied Faith

"I'm going to do some laps," said Yako as he got back in and swam out deeper in the ocean.

Jaden decided to let Faith get some more rest so he went to find Syrus and found him a few feets from the rock Faith was on, so he swam over next to him. Syrus looked over and saw Jaden next to him and jumped in surprise causing him to fall through the inner tube. "Once Syrus fixed himself he looked over at Jaden and said, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"sorry Sy believe me that wasn't the plan I was just wondering if you were planning on staying on that tube the whole time."

Syrus looked worried but hid his face, "Why, are we doing something?"

"No Faith is resting and Yako is exercising I was just curious."

Syrus was about to talk when he turned to Jaden he got a face full of water, "Really Jaden come on," Syrus said as he used one hand to rub his eyes and the other to splash Jaden. Jaden was able to dodge and then started swimming shouting, "Come on Sy."

Syrus started swimming after Jaden but was much slower cause he still had the inner tube on. Jaden and Syrus swam around splashing one another until Jaden swam to the rock Faith was still on and Syrus Cornered him went to splash Jaden but made it to big and ended up splashing Faith to who wasn't expecting it and fell off the rock and into the water where she jumped up looking both shocked and angry before she started to laugh then Jaden started laughing as was Syrus until the both of them got a face full of salt water from Faith who had an innocent smile on. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before nodding their heads they turned and was about to splash Faith back they both got another face full of water. The three then went all out laughing and splashing each other. After ten minutes of their water fight Jaden, Faith, and Syrus decided to get out of the water and went to dry off on their towels.

"That was so much fun!" cheered Faith as she laid back on her towel.

"Yeah it was pretty fun," said Syrus

"Definitely, Next time though we have to get Yako to join us," said Jaden

"Wait, where is Yako ?" asked Chumley.

"He went out to swim some laps but I don't see him," answered Jaden

"I see him see he's out deep straight ahead," said Syrus.

AS Yako's friends watch him swim up to the rock they rested on and then back out each time he swam a different length but always kept fairly close to the shore someone called Jaden's name getting him to look up and see Alexis and her friends coming up to them. Jaden saw this and got up and met them saying, "Hey Alexis what's up?" Jasmine and Mindy sent an unfriendly glare towards Jaden at his lack of formality in greeting Alexis, but Jaden didn't even notice and just greeted them the same way.

"Not much Jaden why just decided that we needed to get some fresh air so we're going for a walk on the beach."

"Nice, my friends and I decided to spend the day at the beach."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't see Yako anywhere."

"He's still in the water."

Alexis looked out to the water and saw Yako walking back up he was pushing his hair to the side and wiping the water off his face. Jaden also saw this and said, "Looks like he finally came out. Did you want to talk to him, Alexis?"

"Um, actually I was planning on talking to him can you ask him to come over?"

"Sure thing Lex," Jaden then ran back to his friends where Yako was drying off.

"Alexis what do you want to talk to him about?" asked Jasmine

"I just need to clear something up, and I would like to do this in Private."

"Private, but Alexis what if he tries something," says Mindy

"I know you two don't trust Yako or Jaden, but trust me their good people, and they're not like all the other guys on the island okay so just give me a few minutes."

"Hey, Lex you wanted to talk."

Alexis turned around and blushed when she saw Yako standing there with no shirt on. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Mindy who tried to sound angry but was staring at Yako's chest hard enough to burn a hole through it.

"I just got out of the water and need to dry off before putting my shirt back on."

"Fair enough now can you two give us a minute." Mindy and Jasmine then walked off after giving Yako a menacing glare that said try anything and you'll regret it.

"Your friends are a bit protective."

"They mean well but half the time I think they just want to drive me insane."

"I know the feeling Jaden a great duelist and person, but tends to rush in headfirst."

"Guess having friends is a two-way street."

"Diffidently has its cons, but I think the pros outweigh the cons, so what did you want to talk to me about."

"I wanted to see if you had any more info on my brother,"

Yako sighed, "I thought you would ask that, but sorry I don't but I do have plan on finding him"

"Really, what?"

"Knowing Atticus he's probably activated his duel disk within the two years he's been gone and Kaiba corp keeps a record of all duel disk performance so if I check their database I may find the last location Atticus activated his."

Alexis stared at him before saying, "That sounds a lot easier said than done."

"Normally it would be, but I already know's Pegasus's password so I can enter the Kaiba Corp database from Industrial Illusions server, really the hard part will be waiting for the computer to receive all the data."

"Wow, not what I expected, but why would you go so far just to find my brother?"

"Because I can."

"What?"

Yako smiled and said, "Atticus is your brother and also a friend of mine and one of the few people that beat Jaden, so if I have the power to do something that can help and I don't do it then how am I any better than the people who do the bad things."

Alexis stared at Yako and smiled and said, "Every time I talk to you-you get weirder and weirder."

"You think I'm weird?"

"Sorry, I meant weird in a good way."

"So being weird is a good thing?"

"In your case, it's a very good thing."

Just then they heard someone screaming coming from the water. "That sounds like Jasmine and Mindy,"

"Let's go find them," Yako grab Alexis, while thinking, _"That can't be the duel spirit can it if it is I can't let Jasmine and Mindy get hurt."_

The two ran to their friends Yako grab his bag and pulled out his duel disk and deck and then ran down to where the scream was and saw three girls Mindy and Jasmine who were hiding behind the third girl who had her back to Yako but was wearing a black two piece swimsuit, had short black hair, and was wearing a duel disk on her right arm. He also noticed the three guys wearing Obelisk blue uniforms were in front of the girls Alexis saw this and ran in front of her friends. "Are you two okay?"

"Alexis yeah we're fine she helped us out," said Jasmine as she pointed to the girl in front.

"Hey, it was no problem at all," said the girl as she turned around and was shown to be Seika Kohinata.

Yako stopped walking and just said, "Seika." This caused Seika to turn around and smile when she saw Yako and lick her lips when she saw his muscles and chest.

"Hey, there handsome."

Yako shook his head and walked in front of Seika. "Whats happening here?"

"What happened is that these guys were picking on Mindy and Jasmine so I stepped in,"

"I keep telling you we weren't picking on them we were just having some fun," said the guy in the middle who had green eyes and brown hair.

"Yeah these girls came to us we were just giving them what they wanted," said the second guy who had brown eyes and black hair.

"Yeah right I saw the whole thing you both grabbed one from behind and was just about to carry them off when I intervened."

"Well can you blame us, we know what we like and we want what we like," said the third one who had blue eyes and black hair.

The rest of Yako's friends showed up but waited behind Yako and Seika. "Well we aren't getting anything done arguing so let's all just walk away and carry on with our day," said Yako as he put himself in the middle of Seika and the three guys.

"Like we listen to a some Slifer sludge," said the one with blue eyes as he pushed Yako to the ground.

"Yako, are you okay?" asked Seika as she bent down to check on Yako.

"I'm fine just lost my balance."

Seika glared up at the guy, "What was that about?"

"What he's just a Slifer besides he was blocking my view of those nice breasts of yours.

"You have to be some of the worst people on this."

"I'll say who the hell even are you three?" asked Alexis

The one with green eyes looked at her and smiled I'm Sato Yamago."

Next was the one with brown eyes, "I'm Kazu Takagi."

Finally was the blue-eyed one "And I'm Ryo Ando."

Yako then stood up "Well Ryo I don't like people objectifying my friends so I suggest you take the offer and leave."

"Or what?"

"I'll make you leave," said Seika.

"Hahahaha, yeah right why don't you just stand there and keep looking sexy, and let your boy toy protect you, but I am curious how would you make me leave."

Seika smiled, "How else by beating your sorry ass in a duel."

"And what happens if you lose?" asked Sato.

"Whatever you want, I don't plan on losing."

"Deal, shall we get started," said Ryo

10 MINUTES LATER

Ryo and Seika both stood opposite of each other in their Obelisk blue uniforms. Yako filled everyone else in on what was happening so they decided to stay and cheer and watch Seika's duel.

"last chance surrender and I promise to be gentle," said Ryo

"When did I ever say I wanted you to be gentle."

"If that's the case then I promise to make it quick."

"Trust me no last very long once I take control."

"I can't tell if there flirting or trash talking," said Alexis

"I think both," said Yako

"Why do you go first."

"Normally I let the lady go first but if you insist."

Both players drew five cards and Ryo drew his sixth and smiled. "I promised to be quick so I summon Vanguard of the Dragon in attack mode." A bipedal muscular blue dragon holding a shield in one hand and a spear in the other appeared on the field ATK 1700 DEF 1300. "Now I activate Vanguard's ability so by discarding a dragon type monster he gains 300 attack points for as long as he stays on the field, and I send Alexandrite, Blizzard, Tiger, and Golem Dagon to the grave so Vanguard gains 1200 points." Vanguard was surrounded by a red aura as his points increased ATK 1700-2900.

"Why would he send nearly his whole hand to the grave just to power up one monster?" asked Faith.

"Does it matter he now has a monster with nearly 3000 points," said Alexis

"Yeah, but if Seika can take out that monster he'll be at a huge disadvantage," said Jaden

"Not quite cause I activate Super Rejuvenation so now for each dragon card I sent to the graveyard this turn I draw one card during my end phase, so I now draw four cards." Ryo drew four cards and smiled.

"This isn't good now he has nearly a full hand and an extremely powerful monster," said Yako

"Seika is in big trouble if she can't destroy that Vanguard cause it can just keep getting stronger."

"Man how boring," whined Seika surprising everyone.

"Boring, I have a monster with nearly 3000 points and that's boring."

"No, just the way your dueling, and here I was hoping to duel a person that actually knew what strategy is, but I guess it's partly my fault for expecting any intelligent plays from someone like you."

"Wow, that was cold," said Faith

"More like cold blooded, she completely insulted his entire play," said Syrus

Yako was silent as he thought, _"What's happening Seika is acting completely different from how she acted when we first met, could she have been acting like that to mess with me, or does she have actual feelings for me."_

"Well my move and let me show you a real move." Seika then drew her sixth card and added it to her hand before taking a different one and playing it. "I'll start by summoning by Worm Xex in attack mode." I green X-shaped alien with a circular mouth in the middle of its body concealing multiple rows of sharp teeth ATK 1800 DEF 1000.

"Oh god that thing looks disgusting," said Mindy

"Definitely not what I thought someone like Seika would use," said Jasmine

"Please tell me you're ending your turn so I can destroy that thing and end all our suffering."

"keep joking I'll just use Xex's effect to send Worm Yagan to the grave from my deck, then I use Yagan's effect to special summon him in face-down defense mode." Another card appeared on Seika's field this one face down.

"Now I activate the spell card Book of Taiyou which lets me flip a face-down monster into face-up attack mode like my Worm Yagan." A slimy Y looking alien with two eyes and purple tendrils appeared on the field gaining more disgust from some of the spectators ATK 1000 DEF 1800. "Also when Yagan is flipped face up I can send one monster on my opponent's field back to their hand like Vanguard." Yagan shoot out the tendril and wrapped then around Vanguard before throwing it back into Ryo's hand leaving his field completely empty.

Ryo gritted his teeth knowing what was coming next. "Xex and Yagan attack Ryo directly." Xex launched a pile of green ooze at Ryo while Yagan hit Ryo with its tendrils Ryo LP 4000-2200.

"Now I end my turn."

Everyone was in shocked at how easily Seika turn the duel in her favor even Yako was beginning to see Seika in a new light.

"I'll make sure you pay for that, my move I draw." Ryo drew a card and added it to his hand. "I now summon my second Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode. A large shimmering white dragon appeared on the field ATK 2000 DEF 100. "now Alexandrite attack Worm Yagan." Alexandrite then lets loose a breath of white fire aimed at Yagan.

"Not if I activate my Book of Eclipse which forces all face-up monsters on the field to return to face-down defense mode, but at the end phase your monster goes back to attack mode and you get to draw a card for each monster flipped back up." Once Seika said this all three monsters were placed face-down which also stopped Alexandrite attack.

"I end my turn with a face down." Once Ryo said that Alexandrite was flipped back up and he drew a card.

Seika then drew a card and added it to her hand. "Once I activate Yagan's effect I'll win I would say it has been fun but it I'm it really wasn't " Seika then flipped both of her monsters into attack mode.

"Sorry but their's a change of plans I activate Burst Breath so by sacrificing Alexandrite all monster with equal to or less defense then Alexandrite attack are destroyed." Alexandrite was then covered in a fire which then shot at both Yagan and Xex destroying all three.

"Oh well guess this duel isn't quite over, also Yagan is removed from play instead of sent to the graveyard, and I'll end my turn with a monster face-down."

"Why face down she just passed a chance to deal more damage to Ryo," said Syrus

"Because that's not how her deck works," said a voice from behind, everyone turned around and saw Bastion standing a few feet behind them.

'Bastion when you get here?" Asked Syrus

"Once the duel started but I decided to keep quiet for a few turns."

"Okay, but why?" Asked Faith.

Bastion walked over and stood next to Faith than said, "It's easier to observe when I'm away from a lot of noise."

"Fair enough, want to explain what you meant by saying that's not how Seika's deck work?" asked Jaden.

"I mean her deck doesn't focus on just attacking her opponent, but instead uses tricks and effects to outplay her opponent."

"So she choose to not attack because she wasn't ready yet," said Yako

"Exactly," said Bastion.

"Guess your worms aren't too powerful after all, either way, my move and I draw and then summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode." A small dragon with a sharp beak-like nose and blue skinned upper body appeared on the field ATK 1900 DEF 0.

"Now Spear dragon take out her face down monster."

"My worms may not be powerful but they get the job done." Spear Dragon then dive bomb the face down card revealing it to be a small bipedal light blue creature that had yellow spots on its chest right before it was destroyed ATK 800 DEF 1500. "Good job you attacked my Worm Hope and when he's flipped face up from an attack I draw a card, but because it was destroyed I also need to discard a card."

"That's not all Spear Dragon still deal damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode. but he then switches to defense mode ." Seika LP 4000-3600 Spear Dragon the switched to defense mode DEF 0 ATK 1900. Seika then drew a card and then sent one to the graveyard. "I'll end my turn now."

"Good my move, and I draw."Seika drew another card and studied her hand before deciding her move. "I two play cards face down both cards than appeared one in the monster zone and the other in her spell and trap zone.

"Back to me then,now I draw." Ryo drew his card and smiled.

"Anyone else crept at by his smile?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, and I doubt it means anything good for Seika," said Jaden.

"Maybe those slifers aren't as dumb as the rock after all cause there right, and now let me show you by sacrificing my Spear Dragon I can summon my Strong Wind Dragon." Spear Dragon was then surrounded in a vortex of wind before disappearing as the wind calmed down they saw the new monster a muscular turquoise bipedal dragon with a long tail and big forest green wings ATK 2400 DEF 1000. "Also when Strong Wind Dragon is summoned by sacrificing a dragon monster he gains half the tributed monster meaning Strong Wind Dragon gains and extra 950 attack points Strong Wind Dragon ATK 2400-3350 DEF 1000.

"That's a powerful monster," said Syrus.

"Quite and it gets worse because Strong Wind Dragon has the same piercing ability as Spear Dragon does," added Bastion

"What, that means Seika is gonna take a lot of damage," said Mindy.

"Right again, so Strong Wind Dragon attack her face down with hurricane force," Strong Wind Dragon was then surrounded in wind again as it then launched itself at the face-down monster, smashing it's fist into it revealing it to be a weird looking sludge monster with two different size arms and a small mouth with sharp teeth and beady yellow eyes DEF 0 ATK 1200.

"Worm Jetelikpse," Seika called out as the monster was destroyed, and her life points decreased Seika LP 3600-250.

"Looks like the tables have turned why don't you just surrender."

"Because I Have a trap card Alien Brain."

"Alien Brain?"

"Yeah, whenever a reptile monster is destroyed by my opponents monster I take control of the monster that destroyed my monster and that monster becomes a reptile."

"what, but that means you get my Strong Wind Dragon."

"Yep so why don't you come on over to the winner's side." Strong Wind Dragon than flew over and turn around so he was now facing Ryo, but it's appearance didn't really change considering it was already reptilian like.

Ryo looked through his hand but saw nothing that could save him he knew he lost, so he placed his hand on his deck and said, "I surrender you win."

"What?" Even though everyone knew he had lost everyone was surprised to see that he would just give up.

"Yeah, I can't win this one so why even go on."

"He's right his loss was assured so he just saved us some time," said Sato.

"That's not the point, don't any of you have any pride as a duelist," said Yako.

"Yeah, a real duelist would never give up no matter what," said Alexis.

"Yeah that's what being a real duelist is all about facing every challenge no matter the odds," said Jaden

"There right you three are a disgrace not only to the obelisk blue dorm but to duelist in general," said Seika as she began to walk away.

"If we're such a disgrace than why don't you duel us," said Kazu.

"We already made a deal Seika won so get moving," said Alexis

"Ryo agreed to that deal we didn't so if you want us to leave then you need to beat us," said Sato. "Right Kazu?"

"Definitely, we didn't agree to anything."

"Fine, but two on one isn't fair so count me in," said Yako as he readied his deck and duel disk.

"Whatever like one slifer is gonna make any difference."

Seika was about to get herself ready for the tag duel when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder getting her to turn around and see Alexis there looking angry. "Whatever this is can it wait till after the duel?" Asked Seika.

"Sorry Seika, but I want to take your place so I can give these guys a piece of my mind," said Alexis.

"Really I was kinda looking forward to tag dueling with Yako," Seika whispered to Alexis.

"Yeah I know you would, but please just this once I just want to teach those jerks a lesson."

'Fine, but you owe me one, two if you lose," Seika than gave Alexis her duel disk and walked back to stand with Jasmine and Mindy."

Alexis quickly stood next to Yako and ready herself for the duel. "Hey, what gives this isn't what we agreed on," complained Kazu

"Yeah, annoying isn't it," said Yako sarcastically. Which got a quiet laugh from some of his friends.

"Whatever the deal still stands regardless of who we beat," said Sato

"Fine by me I already know you can't beat Yako," said Seika

"What you're putting your faith in a slifer red."

"That's why she choose not to duel she want to come back with us."

"Let's just start," snapped Alexis

"Okay, we'll let the girl go first," said Sato as the life points counter were set to 8000.

"Fine by me," Alexis drew her six cards while everyone else drew five. "I'll start with my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode, and one card face down." A woman in green boots and a green skirt and top wearing a brown hat and ripped cloak with a sword strapped on her back appeared on the field on her knees with her arms crossed DEF 1200 ATK 1000 while another card appeared behind her face down. "That's all for now," said Alexis

"Than my move," said Sato as he drew his sixth card. "I play Panther Warrior in attack mode." A bipedal purple panther wearing a green cape and holding a long curved sword in one hand ATK 2000 DEF 1600. "I end my turn with that."

"My move now," said Yako as he drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll start with Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode." A new knight appeared on the field this one dressed in light blue armor and had a wall of ice covering his upper body that extended from one hand to the other DEF 2100 ATK 0. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Finally my move," said Kazu as he drew his card. "I summon my Slate Warrior in attack mode, and also one card face down." A blue skinned humanoid fiend with large muscles appeared on the field wearing yellow chest armor long green sleeves and red pants ATK 1900 DEF 400, and a face down appeared behind him. "Back to you blondie."

"My name is Alexis, not blondie," Alexis drew another card while glaring at Kazu. "Now I summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode." The pink haired ballerina appeared on the field ATK 1000 DEF 800.

"Is that all you got that little dancer isn't nearly strong enough to take down either one of our monsters," said Kazu.

"That's because she's not aiming for your monsters she's aiming for your life points because as long as my opponent's monsters attack points are higher than Cyber Tutu's she can go right by them and hit your life points, and that's exactly what I'm gonna have her do, so go Cyber Tutu Pounding Pirouette." Cyber Tutu ran right past Kazu's monster and kicked him right in the gut Sato & Kazu LP 8000-7000. "That's all for now."

"Than I draw, and then I'll summon mine Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode." The muscular ax-wielding bull man hybrid appeared on the field ATK 1700 DEF 1000. "Now I sacrifice Kazu's Slate Warrior so my Panther Warrior can attack." Slate Warrior then turned into energy that was absorbed by Panther Warrior. "Now Panther Warrior attack Cyber Tutu." Panther warrior charged across the field and slashed Cyber Tutu in half Alexis & Yako LP 8000-7000. Alexis grimaced as her's and Yako's life points fell. "Now my Enraged Battle Ox will take care of your Warrior Lady." "Enraged Battle Ox ran at her and chopped her into pieces with his ax Alexis and Yako LP 7000-6300.

"Wait why did our life points decrease?" asked Alexis.

"Because my Enraged Battle Ox inflicts piercing damage," Sato said while Smerking.

"Forgot about that, but my Warrior Lady has her own effect when she's destroyed by battle I can special summon one earth monster with 1500 attack or less in attack mode, so say hello to Blade Skater." Blade Skater than appeared on the field in her purple skating outfit while brandishing her forearms blades ATK 1400 DEF 1500. "I also activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Tutu in attack mode." Cyber Tutu returned to the field ATK 1000 DEF 800."

"Damn't, fine I end my turn,"

"Now I go," Yako drew his card and looked at his hand and field and thought, _"Considering Alexis brought out Blade Skater she must be planning on getting Cyber Blader out soon, so I better keep Blade Skater safe."_ "Okay I summon Gem-Armadillo, and when he is summoned I can add a Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand so I'll add Gem-Knight Crystal to my Hand." Gem-Armadillo borrowed out from underground ATK 1700 DEF 500 while Yako grabbed Gem-Knight Crystal from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Than I'll use Cyber Tutu's effect and have her attack you directly again." Cyber Tutu than ran up and kicked Sato's ribcage, this time, Sato & Kazu LP 7000-6000.

"You'll pay for that Slifer slime," said Sato in anger at taking damage from a Slifer.

"Just send me the bill, and I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Time for some Payback," said Kazu as he drew his card. "And it starts by Sacrificing Panther Warrior in order to summon Spell Canceller." A robotic spider-like thing with a satellite dish for a head appeared on the field.

"This is bad for Yako and Alexis," said Bastion

"How come?" asked Syrus

"That monster Spell canceller it's effect is that it negates all spell cards effect and prevent anyone from using spell cards as long as it's on the field."

"That's even worse for Yako because he needs to use Gem-Knight Fusion to get his stronger monsters on the field," said Jaden

"Now Spell Canceller attack that Cyber Tutu." Spell Canceller was about to fire a laser at Cyber Tutu when Yako interjected.

"I don't think so because I have my Radiant Armor trap card which lets me choose one monster on my field and for the remainder of the turn only that monster can be attacked, so now Gem-Knight Sapphire is the only monster that you can attack."

"Fine, then I end my turn."

"Thanks Yako I owe you one," said Alexis

"We're partners, I got your back Alexis so don't mention it."

Alexis smiled at this before saying, "Your right, but thanks anyways."

" No problem, regardless without spells I can't fully utilize my monster, so Spell Canceller needs to go."

"I know, so leave it to me," Alexis drew her next card and smiled when she saw what it was. "I summon my Cyber Gymnast in attack mode." A man wearing a white mask, black leggings, and a sleeveless blue shirt with long blonde hair in a ponytail appeared on the field ATK 800 DEF 1800.

"You are just trying to lose now with all these weak monsters," said Sato

"Good thing we're not because I activate Cyber Gymnast effect, which lets me destroy one monster in attack mode by discarding one card from my hand like my De-Fusion, so I can destroy your Spell Canceller." After Alexis discarded De-Fusion Cyber Gymnast jumped up into the air flipped and then smashed his foot into Spell Canceller destroying it. "Now one more time Cyber Tutu attack." Once more Cyber Tutu kicked Kazu in the stomach Kazu & Sato LP 6000-5000."And I'm not stopping there because now I activate Prima's Light which lets me tribute Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode." Cyber Tutu disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by a taller silver haired female wearing a silver skin tight suit and a red mask ATK 2400 DEF 1600.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you got this," said Yako who was impressed at the combo Alexis had made.

"Heh, of course, and Cyber Prima still gets to attack so take out Enraged Battle Ox."

"Not if my trap Miracle Lucus has anything to say about it because now Enraged Battle Ox gains an extra 1000 attack points." Enraged Battle Ox ATK 1700-2700.

"Nevermind instead I'll end my turn with a face down," said Alexis

"Way to go, Alexis," cheered Jasmine and Mindy

"During the end phase, Batlle Ox's attack goes back to normal." Enraged Battle Ox ATK 2700-1700.

"Back to me and I draw than sacrifice Enraged Battle Ox for my Saber Beetle." Enraged Battle Ox disappeared and was replaced by a huge six-legged beetle with a large horn ATK 2400 DEF 600. "And that's not all I now equip it with both Mage Power which will increase Saber Beetle's attack and defense by 500 points for each spell or trap on my side of the field I'll also equip it with Horn of the Unicorn giving it another 700 attack and defense." Saber Beetle ATK 2400-3100-4100 DEF 600-1300-2300.

"4100 attack points, just when things were starting to look up for Yako and Alexis."

"Don't worry Sy I'm sure they will find a way out," said Faith but even she looked worried

"If they can protect that Cyber Gymnast this turn than Yako can use it's effect to destroy Saber Beetle," said Bastion.

"That's a big if Bastion," said Syrus.

"There pull through," said Jaden

"Now Saber Beetle attack Cyber Gymnast." Saber Beetle charged across the field and slammed it's horn Cyber Gymnast destroying him Yako & Alexis LP 6300-3000. "I'll end my turn with that."

"My move, I draw." Yako looked at his hand, but could only see one way to destroy Saber Beetle, Gem-Knight Crystal then appeared next to him in spirit from and asked him, _"Sire what will you do?"_

 _"Something crazy so just follows my lead."_

 _"As you command Sire."_ Crystal then disappeared back into his card.

"Okay first Saber beetle needs to go, and the only way to do that is with some good old fashion Gem-Knight Fusion with my Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Crystal to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine in attack mode." A new Knight dressed in heavy blue armor and a purple cape with a large shield on his left arm that had an ice dagger coming out if it appeared on the field ATK 1400 DEF 2600.

"And here I was nearly worried, but here's some advice when summoning a monster to summon one with more attack points than your opponents," laughed Sato.

"And here's some for you never underestimate your opponent, now Aquamarine attack his Saber Beetle." Aquamarine flew off and slammed his dagger into Saber Beetle only for Saber Beetle to counter and destroy Aquamarine Yako & Alexis 3000-300.

"Now what was it that you were saying."

"Not to underestimate me or my knights because when Aquamarine is destroyed he sends one card my opponents control back to his hand like your Saber Beetle." Saber Beetle was then shot back into Sato's hand while Mage Power was sent to the graveyard and due to Horn of the Unicorn's second effect, it was sent to the top of Sato's deck.

"What, no you can't."

"I just did now it's time to end this."

"Not if Scapegoat has anything to say about that," said Kazu as four sheep tokens appeared on the field DEF 0 ATK 0 (X 4).

"Oh well, Gem-Armadillo, Blade Skater, and Cyber Prima take out three of those tokens." Three tokens were destroyed leaving Kazu and Sato with only one monster to defend them with.

"Nice move Yako,"

"Keep watching I'm not finished just yet," said Yako with a smile. "First, I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, so I can add Crystal and Sapphire to my hand, then I remove Aquamarine so I can bring back Gem-Knight Fusion and activate it to refuse my Sapphire, Crystal, and this time I'm adding in Gem-Knight Lapis to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond." The large silver armored knight appeared on the field pointing his sword at Sato and Kazu ATK 2900 DEF 2500. "Now Diamonds effect activate raising his attack by 100 for each Gem monster." ATK 2900-3200 DEF 2500. "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Lucky move Slifer, now my move," said Kazu as he drew his next card.

"First, though I activate Battle Mania which forces all monster you have on the field into attack mode and they have to attack. The last scapegoat token switched into attack mode ATK 0 DEF 0.

"Damn't, well then I summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode then I'll have my token attack Blade Skater." A two-headed winged purple dragon appeared on the field DEF 1200 ATK 1500. The token charged at Blade Skater only for it to get kicked away and destroyed Sato & Kazu LP 5000-3600.

"I draw and activate Polymerization to fuse the Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode." The two monsters were fused together to create the familiar skater warrior girl ATK 2100 DEF 800. "Now time to end this Gem-Armadillo attack Twin-Headed Behemoth." Gem-Armadillo charged right into the two-headed dragon destroying it.

"Twin-Headed Behemoth effect allow me to summon it back to the field with 1000 attack and defense." The two headed dragon returned to the field in defense mode DEF 1000 ATK 1000.

"Makes no difference Cyber Prima destroy it again." Cyber Prima started spinning creating a whirlwind while moving closer to Twin-Headed Behemoth before slashing it to pieces for good."

"Now for final attack Cyber Blader and Master Diamond attack together." Cyber Blader sent blades of the wind at Kazu while Master Diamond slammed his sword into the ground sending an energy shockwave at Sato, Sato & Kazu LP 3600-0.

Alexis and Yako's friends all cheered, Alexis was smiling as she watched her friends celebrate her win when she noticed Yako was extending a hand to her. "It was great dueling with you Alexis, now I really can't wait for when we face off."

"Same, just remember I'm going to win," Alexis said as she shook Yako's hand.

"Keep thinking that," Yako replied as he realized he was still shaking her hand and decided to let go. Just than Crystal appeared behind Yako and mentally asked him, _"Sire where is sir Jaden?"_ This got Yako's attention as he looked around and couldn't find Jaden.

"Syrus where is Jaden?" asked YAko who was trying to hide the worry in his voice. Everyone then looked around, but no one saw Jaden.

"Where could he have gone? he was here just a few minutes ago," asked Bastion

"I'm not sure, but I'll go look for him," said Yako who tried to run off, but was blocked by Ryo, Sato, and Kazu. "Don't tell me you want a rematch."

"No, we're going, just remember we will remember you," that was all they said before walking off."

"What a bunch of weirdoes," said Mindy.

"Definitely," agreed on Jasmine.

"I'm going to look for Jaden now," Yako said as he sprinted away from his friends before any of them could protest.

"Did anyone else think Yako is a bit to concern for Jaden, I mean there the same age yet he was acting like he's Jaden mom," said Jasmine

"Or his boyfriend," added Mindy

"What are you talking about Mindy I'm sure he's just worried about his friend," claimed Alexis

"Yeah but there's a difference between worry and what that was," said Bastion

"You know that would answer some questions about Yako," said Seika.

"Like what?" asked Alexis

"Like how when we first met he told me that he doesn't have any interest in girls,"

"No way how can a teenage guy not have any interest in girls!" exclaimed Mindy

"Also it would explain why he was so comfortable with sharing a room with Faith," said Syrus

"I mean he definitely was a lot more open to the idea then I was at first he even made plans on how we can keep or privacy," confirmed Faith

"There's definitely some solid evidence to back this up, maybe Yako and Jaden are playing on the other side," said Bastion.

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions," said Alexis.

"A bit late for that," said Chumley who finally spoke up.

"I think we've all been in the sun too long maybe we should head back to our dorms and talk to Yako and Jaden about this tomorrow," said Faith. Everyone seem to agree with this and went their separate ways.

Although Seika wanted an answer and had a plan on how to get it.

WITH YAKO

Yako had already made it off the beach and decided he was far enough away from his friends that they wouldn't be able to follow. _"Crystal tell me do you sense any duel spirits?"_

 _"Yes, Sire I sense two one is Yubel and the other is a powerful one I don't recognize."_

 _"Where is it coming from?"_

 _"The volcano."_

That was all Yako needed to know before he starting sprinting again this time in the direction of the volcano.

WITH JADEN

Jaden was leaning against a tree sweating and near exhaustion Yubel appeared next to him in spirit form, _"Jaden I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize I'm the one at fault."_

 _"No your not I'm supposed to be protecting you, and now you can barely stand."_

 _"I'll be fine I'm not even technically hurt just really tired."_ Yubel was about to say something when the two heard a wing beat and looked up to see the large yellow scorpion-like dragon, "Curse of Dragon," said Jaden as the spirit swooped down and launched a breath of fire at Jaden who at the last second summoned Clayman to block the attack. Clayman was holding up well but Jaden wasn't and knew if he went down so did Clayman. Yubel was trying her best to keep Jaden awake, but she knew Jaden just didn't have the practice in this kind of duel. Just as Clayman was destroyed and the fire closed in on Jaden something put itself in between the attack and Jaden just before he lost conciseness.

Yubel was still able to maintain her spirit form and saw that the creature that protected them was Gem-Knight Crystal, _"About time you showed up,"_

 _"Sorry the duel went a bit longer the anticipated but we're here now."_

"So leave it to us," said Yako as he appeared from the thick of the forest. Yako saw Jaden and then turned to Curse of Dragon his eyes turning gold as he glared at the monster that injured his best friend, "Crystal"

 _"Of course, Sire,"_ Gem-Knight Crystal charged straight at Curse of Dragon punching it farther into the forest. Curse of Dragon retaliated by wrapping it's tail around Crystal's arm and throwing him into a tree causing it to break this causes Yako to feel immense pain shoot up his spine which distracts Crystal allowing Curse of Dragon to hit him with a breath of fire knocking Crystal onto his back and taking Yako down to his knees.

 _"Sire, we need to counter his fire,"_

 _"_ I'm on it, I'll use Gem knight Fusion to fuse Crystal and Sapphire to form Aquamarine."Crystal and Sapphire then jumped into a vortex that Aquamarine came out of.

Curse of Dragon once again shot fire, only for Aquamarine to summon a wall of ice to protect himself.

Curse of Dragon realized the threat and tried to retreat by flying into the air, but Aquamarine just transform the ice wall he created into an ice spear which he then hurled at Curse of Dragon just missing the main body he clipped it's left wing causing it to free-fall back to the ground where Aquamarine made the final attack by striking Curse of Dragon with his ice shield dagger sending it back to the spirit world.

Aquamarine then disappeared returning back to his card. Yako went over to Jaden and checked on him to make sure he would be okay and was happy to hear him snoring and his stomach growling.

" _He'll be okay after some rest Sire, and some food, how are your own wounds,"_

 _"They hurt for sure, but I'm able to stand still."_

 _"Ha, after the battle that is the greatest prize for a warrior,"_ claimed Crystal getting a small smile from Yako.

 _"Will the two of you be quiet, Jaden was at the brink of exhaustion all because he wanted to leave you to your duel,"_ snapped Yubel

Yako took a closer look at Jaden and saw the bruises, scratches and the burns that now covered his body while Crystal tried to reason with Yubel Yako carefully lifted Jaden up bridal style and began to walk in the direction of the academy.

 _"Sire your dorm is the other way Jaden needs rest."_

 _"He does which is why I'm taking him to the nurse so his wounds can be treated."_

 _"Sire if you do you might need to explain what happen,"_

 _"I'll think of something, and Yubel I'm sorry I won't let this happen again." Yako than moved faster while Crystal returned to his card and Yubel traveled quietly behind Yako._

IN THE NURSES OFFICE

Jaden was currently resting in one of the nurses bed his wounds were covered as were Yako's but he was sitting next to Jaden who was still asleep Yubel hovered on the other side of Jaden just watching him and it went on like that for nearly five minutes before Yako broke the silence, "So what happen? How did he get so badly hurt?."

Yubel looked up and said, _"We were overpowered by Curse of Dragon."_

Yako was going to ask for details but decided to wait until Jaden was awake at least so he got up and left Yubel alone with Jaden. Yako was walking up the hallway that was adjacent to the nurses' office until he saw that he was alone he then punched the lockers next to him denting the metal he kept his fist there and watch as a stream of blood flowed from his knuckles down the now busted locker. _"Sire I know you worry, but hurting yourself will only make it worse._

 _"I know, but I can't believe what happen I knew there was a spirit on the loose and I didn't even consider that fact before agreeing to a tag duel,"_

 _"Perhaps, but I knew the full extent of what an angry spirit can do, and still went along with the tag duel."_ Yako just stayed quiet and stared at his bleeding hand. _"Sire I know this is hard on you seeing Jaden in such a bad state, but I've have seen plenty fights and I know that he will be fine."_

 _"Are you sure Crystal?"_

 _"Yes, Sire Sir Jaden's wounds should be healed within the morrow."_

 _"Okay, then I better tell Faith and the others where we are, and not to worry."_

"Looking for something?"

Crystal vanished while Yako jumped and turned around, and ended up face to face with Miss Fontaine who had a very scary smile on. 'You surprised me I was just looking for a phone to tell my friends where I am," Yako lied trying to hide his bloody hand.

"Really, it looks more like you were trying to break your hand."

"The locker?"

"Kinda hard to miss it, now let me see your hand." Yako showed her his hand and she looked at it and used some tissues she had on her to wipe the blood away. "Well you didn't break it luckily, but your knuckles are bleeding fairly badly let's go wrap it up."

"Okay, but I do want to let my friends know where I am."

"Fine, there's a phone in my office which you can use." Yako nodded and followed Miss Fontaine back to the nurses room where Jaden was still sleeping and pass a small door that led to an office with a desk, table, computer, and piles of papers stacked all over.

"Sorry for the mess, but just take a seat on the table." Yako did as he was told while he watched Miss Fontaine go ever to her desk and open a drawer and pull out a roll of medical wrap. "Hold out your hand." Yako again did as he was told and allowed Miss Fontaine to bandage his hand. "Okay done, how does it feel?"

Yako tried to make a fist, but couldn't bend his fingers into the right position. "Inconvenient." Was all he said.

Miss Fontaine laughed, and said, "I guess it doesn't worry you can take it off tomorrow and see how it looks."

"Good to know, now can I call my friend?"

"Sure thing, but can you dial the number?" Yako looked down as he realized that he wouldn' t be able to dial or hold the phone with his wrapped hand.

"Would you dial the number for me please?" Yako asked without looking up.

"Sure thing what is it?" Yako told Miss Fontaine the number and watched her dialed it then pass the phone to him and used his good hand to hold the phone. Yako listened to the phone ring a few times before he heard someone pick up and say,"Hello."

"Hey, Faith."

"Yako? Where are you and did you ever find Jaden?"

"Yeah I found him, and we're at the nurses office."

"The nurses office what happen."

"Not sure I found Jaden beat up and brought him here."

"Oh god will he be okay, and are you okay."

"We're both fine, but we are staying here overnight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I call everyone else and see you tomorrow." Yako then hanged up and passed the phone back to Miss Fontaine who took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, now your friends don't need to worry, but you should get some rest I'll be in here if you need anything.

"I should be fine, thanks again for everything."

"Your welcome." Yako then exited and walked back into the nurses room expecting to find the same scene he just saw, but instead he saw Jaden fully awake and talking to Yubel.

"Hey, Yako what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that I was worrying about you".

"Sorry, but I just woke up, how are you doing."

"Forget about that. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better after some rest, thanks for saving me back there and bringing me here."

"Don't mention it, but can you tell me what exactly happen to you?"

"Sure thing so what happened was."

FLASHBACK

Sato had just summoned Saber beetle to the field and powered it up. Jaden was thinking to himself _"I think this duel is close to over."_

 _"Most likely, but the spirit I sensed earlier is closer to the academy now,"_ said Yubel

Jaden was worried but asked, _"Where is it?"_

 _"I sense it is near the cliff side by the volcano once this duel is over will need to get there fast."_

 _"Or we do this,"_ Jaden then quietly left while everyone was focusing on the duel, once he was far enough away he broke into a run heading for the volcano.

" _Jaden I know what your thinking and it's a dangerous plan,"_

 _"You have a better one?"_

 _"Yes wait for Crystal and Yako,"_

 _"We can take care of one spirit after all I can summon my monsters just as well as Yako can."_

 _"True but your not a fighter in this way, these monster are real and the duels don't play like the one your use to."_

 _"I already know that from what you've told me, but I also know that if I got you and my deck behind me I can't lose."_

 _"Jaden please,"_

 _"Okay fine I'll only look for it, and won't attack it unless it attacks first."_

 _"Okay that's the best I'm getting from you isn't it."_

 _"Yep, now stay alerted we're nearly there."_

 _"What?"_ Yubel looked around and saw that during the conversation they had just had he had run from the back to the base of the volcano. _"How did you get here so fast?"_

 _"Not sure wasn't really paying attention to how fast I was going."_

 _"Remember what you said I don't want to see you get hurt."_

 _"I know, and if I can prevent a fight I would."_

 _"Thanks, Jaden,"_

 _"Don't worry, I know seeing me in pain hurts you and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I hurt my girlfriend?"_

 _"Just look for the spirit,"_ Yubel turned away to hide her blush while she heard Jaden laugh and say something about her acting cute

PRESENT

"Was that part necessary Jaden?"

"Oh, I guess not I'll skip to when we finally found Curse of Dragon."

"Thanks," Yako noticed that Yubel was sitting on Jaden's bed in spirit form.

"Okay, so we found Curse of Dragon actually sleeping in an open space in the middle of the forest a good five-minute walk from the volcano."

FLASHBACK

Jaden and Yubel stopped when they saw Cursed of Dragon, "That's Curse of Dragon,"

 _"Yes now be very quiet if you wake him up he most likely will attack, our best plan is to summon a powerful monster and strike fast."_

 _"What happen to not fighting?"_

 _"That was before I knew what spirit it was."_

 _"What so dangerous about Curse of Dragon, I mean it's a strong card but not that powerful since the game evolved."_

 _"That's just for the game in the spirit world Curse of Dragon is an extremely deadly hunter, and are know for aggressiveness and unwarranted attacks."_

 _"Okay got it it's a threat, "_

 _"I think_ Sparkman _will be able to handle it._ "Jaden then open his deck box and pulled out Flame Wingman and channeled his power into the card

 _"Jaden wait don't summon Flame Wingman."_

Yubel was too late to stop Jaden, and Flame Wingman was standing in front of him ready to fight, unlike Jaden who felt as if he just got run over by a bus as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. "What's happening I can barely stand."

 _"That's why I tried to stop You from using to much power in summoning Flame Wingman."_

 _"_ What do you mean to much power?"

 _"You don't have proper control so you summon a high-level monster to fast for your body to handle."_

"Would have been nice to know that beforehand."

" _I thought you would have figured it out since summoning any monster require energy to be used."_ Jaden then pushed himself back onto his feet.

 _"I'm fine just needed a second to get my second wind, now Flame Wingman can you send Curse of Dragon back to the spirit world._ Flame Wingman just nodded as he turned around and faced the sleeping dragon and ready his Infernal Rage attack before realizing it directly at Curse of Dragon who immediately woke up and began to fly into the sky.

" _Jaden don't let it get away."_

 _"I know, Flame Wingman go after it."_ Flame Wingman charged upward and shoot another blast of fire at Curse of Dragon who used it's wings to shield itself from the blast. Curse of Dragon then charged at Flame Wingman and tried to bite him luckily Flame Wingman dodged the teeth but wasn't able to dodge Curse of Dragon's tail as it walked Flame Wingman on the back sending him downwards.

Jaden grabbed his back in pain as he watched Flame Wingman get slammed downwards. "Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman heard Jaden and was able to straighten out in time to land on the ground safely, but not enough time to dodge the blast of fire from Curse of Dragon. As the fire surrounded Flame Wingman Jaden felt his entire body start to burn and collapsed onto his knees as Flame Wingman turned back into energy and flew back into Jaden's deck Box.

PRESENT

"And that's what happened after Flame Wingman lost I tried to run, but I only made it back to the base of the volcano where you and Crystal found me."

"Okay thanks or telling me, but I'm going to sleep it's been a long day." Yako got into a bed a feel asleep leaving Yubel and Jaden alone.

 _"You should do the same Jaden."_

 _"I thought you wanted to talk."_

 _"We can talk tomorrow."_

 _"_ Okay _, if that's what you want,"_ Yubel just nodded and disappeared, and after a few minutes, Jaden was sleeping again.

 **Author Notes**

 **Like always let me know what you like and what you didn't like.**

 **Also thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Once again sorry for the delay.**

 **Please Review and have an awesome life.**


	7. Mystery Shadow Duelist

Duels with the Shadows

Yako was just waking up in the Nurses room and saw Miss Fontaine on his left. "Good morning hope you slept well."

"Morning to you too, and yeah I needed that sleep," Yako then pushed himself up and got out of bed.

"Looks like someone feeling better."

"Defiantly, nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix."

"Looks like it, your friend is looking a lot better as well." Yako looked at Jaden and saw his sleeping, and to no surprise saw Yubel's spirit watching him. "Okay well I need to go get ready for the day, will you be okay by yourself for for a bit?"

"Yeah I can manage, one question though what time is it?"

"About eight AM."

"Okay, thanks," Miss Fontaine left the room while Yako went to sit next to Yubel.

 _"How's he doing?"_

 _"Better he's nearly back to full health."_

 _"Yako I'm sorry for trying to blame you last night for Jaden getting hurt."_

 _"It's okay I understand your job to protect Jaden is clashing with your feelings for him."_

 _"What makes you think that."_

 _"Because your not a fighter. You use your ability in duels to cause havoc for the opponent and while that may be helpful in a duel in an actual fight against another spirit that fights close range you end up hurting yourself."_

 _"How do you know so much about how I think?"_

 _"You're not the only one who's_ _afraid there weak Yubel, even with special powers and a black belt I feel weak nearly every day."_

 _"Why would you feel weak?"_

 _"Yubel, why do you want power?"_

 _"To protect Jaden, but that doesn't answer my question."_

 _"Now would you still want power if you didn't have Jaden?"_

Yubel sat in silence for a minute before responding, "I _don't know what I would do with it."_

 _"Exactly I wanted the power to feel strong, but all I feel is empty because I have no reason to be strong."_

 _"So I feel weak because I can't help the person I that I need to be strong for, and_ you feel weak because you don't feel a need to be strong."

 _"Except for protecting you and Jaden."_ Yubel looked at Yako confusingly so he elaborated.

 _"Because you too make each other happy, and selfish as it may be I brought you two together so I want to use my power to protect the happiness you two give each other."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"For what?."_

 _"Not really sure, but I feel better knowing I'm not alone in this."_

 _"By the way, I called Faith last night so some of our friends might stop by soon."_

 _"There gonna want answers."_

 _"I know, but I'll cross that bridge later,"_ Jaden started to stir in his sleep and after a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"Morning Jaden."

"Good m _orning Yubel."_

 _"Morning Jaden,"_ Yubel said with a smile while Yako rolled his eyes.

"Are friends may be here soon so don't do anything stupid."

"What are we gonna tell them?

"Well, I'm gonna say I fell while looking for you."

"What do I say?"

"No idea, but try to keep dragons out of your excuse."

"Great advice got any more."

"Yeah there here," Yako said while pointing to the moving door handle. Yubel vanished while Yako and Jaden try to make themselves look better.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"we're here Sy come on in!" yelled Jaden. After that, the door burst opened and Syrus, Faith, Bastion, and Alexis all came in. "We may need a bigger room."

"Jay!" Syrus yelled as he ran over and start blasting Jaden with questions and making sure he's okay. As Syrus did this Faith ran over and hugged Yako.

"I'm so happy you're okay, we're all worried."

"I can see that, sorry for worrying you."

"Okay, just be careful in the future."

"We will, now Syrus please let go of me!"

"Sorry, Jaden I was just so worried."

"I get it, but I'm fine."

"Alexis and Bastion did you come to check on us too?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, when we fund out that you were with the nurse we wanted to make sure you were all right."

"You too Alexis?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well, thank you two."

"Don't mention it," Miss Fontaine then walked back in and was surprised to see so many people at once.

"Hello, Alexis I didn't know you were a friend of these two."

"We met a little while back."

"Oaky, so how are you two feeling."

"I'm fine."

"Same here nothing hurting," said Yako.

"What about your hand."

"I forgot to check actually let's take a look," Yako then unwrapped his hand and saw that the knuckles we still raw but were starting to heal.

"What happen?"

"Yeah where did that come from?" asked Jaden

"Punched a locker last night."

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"Just needed to vent."

"That's not a good thing to do," said Faith

"I know but every now and then I can't keep it in."

"Well for the future try to find a less destructive and harmful way to relieve yourself," said Miss Fontaine.

"I'll try."

"Well if you two are feeling good enough to walk I think you're ready to go."

"Okay, thanks for all your help," Jaden and Yako said together.

SLIFER DORM

After leaving the nurse's room everyone decided to just relax in the dorm and they decided to use Yako's and Faith's room so they didn't run the risk of running into any arrogant Obelisks or Ras and starting a fight. Unfortunately Faith's and Yako's room was a bit small for six people. "So what happen to you two anyway?"

"Well after leaving the beach and looking for Jaden I ended up tripping and falling over some tree roots," Yako said with a calm expression.

"What about you Jaden?"

"I got lost in the forest and tried to climb a tree to get a better view of where I was."

"Why did you leave the beach, though?"

"I left because um I wanted to get a teacher in case those three guys from yesterday didn't keep their word." Yako and Jaden's friend exchange looks, but in the end decided to believe what they were told.

"And that's what happened."

"Okay we believe you," said Faith. Jaden and Yako both sighed inside knowing that they kept their secret safe. After that, the group of friends just hung out and talked, and after a little while Chumley joined them and was glad to know everything was okay.

LATER THAT EVENING

"I think we should get going our dorm advisor might get worried if we're not back by dinner," said Bastion as he and Alexis got up to leave.

"Your probably right, guess we'll get going." Alexis and Bastion then left for their separate dorms while their friends waved goodbye.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Alexis was standing outside a run down dorm looking sad and confused she placed a rose on the ground and said, "Be at peace wherever you are," and then walked off.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE SLIFER DORM

Jaden, Yako, Syrus, and Chumley were all sitting around a table in the Slifer meal hall drawing cards from a deck made up of monsters from level one to twelve, telling scary stories depending on the number of the monster they draw. Right now it was Syrus's turn to tell a story for a level four monster. "So I arrive at the entrance to what I believe to be an abandoned cavern," said Syrus in a creepy voice.

Jaden was interested, "Really what happened next

"Yeah what happens?" asked Chumley

Syrus cleared his throat then continued, "I walk down to the end of the cavern and find a lake in it, so I decide to look at the lake where I find a rare card, like anyone I reach out and try to grab the rare card only for an arm to shoot out of the water and drag me in," Syrus starts flailing his arms around and screams, "NO, NOT THE WATER NOT THE WATER!"

Syrus stopped when he saw Jaden's amused face "Really, Sy water."

Syrus thought for a second then spoke, "Okay how about dirty swamp water then." Syrus sighed when he saw the unchanged expression on Jaden's face. "You're right Jaden only someone whimper than I would be afraid of that story," Jaden saw that Chumley was actually in the corner shaking forcing himself to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ah, it wasn't too bad a low-level scare for a low-level card, but I want a high one. Jaden then flipped the top card and revealed it to be the level four Archfiend Soldier. "Aw, I was hoping for at higher level than that," complained Jaden.

"Maybe next time Jay," said Yako as he turned to face Jaden.

"I hope so, but I think I have the perfect story for this card," said Jaden as he placed the card on the table and started to talk, "It was back when I was nine years old I had a strange dream."

FLASHBACK

Jaden was lying in his bed trying to sleep when he heard something coming from his closet, so he went to check on it and when he open the door nothing was there, not even walls or a floor just a door leading into a dark void. Before Jaden could move away he felt something or someone pushes him into the darkness causing him to fall for what seemed like an eternity before landing face first at the bottom.

Jaden got up and saw that he was standing but didn't feel a floor underneath him he then looked around and saw a full-length mirror just a few feet from him curiosity taking over Jaden went and looked in the mirror, and saw a person who looked liked him in it only older and wearing weird armor, and the strangest thing was that the person in the mirror was completely restrained by chains on each of his arms and legs.

Jaden try to see the person from a different angle since the person's head was down he couldn't see the person's face until the person snapped his head up and showed a face that looked nearly identical to Jaden and golden eyes, as the person and Jaden locked eyes the person in the mirror broke his the chains holding him and lunged right at Jaden screaming "I WANT MY POWER!."

Jaden woke up in a cold sweat and fell off his bed right before the mirror person could touch him, but he was still scared out of his mind.

FLASHBACK OVER

Jaden looked over at Syrus and Chumley and saw the two were shaking in fear, and then looked next to him and say that even Yako looked a bit creeped out. "Man that's one scary dream, Jay," said Syrus.

"Yeah just hearing about it gave me chills," said Chumley.

"Definitely, a good scare for a level four monster," said Yako

"Hey I want to get in on the fright fest," Laughed Professor Banner causing Jaden,Syrus, and Chumley to all fall on the floor while Yako in a panic turned and nearly threw a punch right at Professor Banner before he realized who it was.

"I think you just joined," said Yako as he sat back down.

"Yeah we're on the edge of our seats," laughed Jaden

"Or at least we were," said Syrus

"But if you wanna join for real why not draw a card," said Yako as he passed the deck to professor Banner."

"The stronger the monster the scarier the story," said Syrus.

"What fun, well he goes." Professor Banner flipped the top card and revealed it to be the level twelve monster the Five-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, a level twelve!" exclaimed Jaden.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," said Syrus nervously.

"What's wrong Syrus don't you want to hear the story of the abandoned dormitory on the other side of the island," Said Professor Banner in a creepy voice.

"Abandon dorm?" repeated Yako

"Yes, the abandoned dorm, not many talks about it but on the other side of the island lies and it's abandon because many students went missing there."

"Wait, missing how so?" asked Syrus.

"That's the thing no one knows, but many believe it to be because of the shadow games."

"Shadow games?" repeated Chumley while Jaden and Yako exchange a quick nervous glance at the mention of shadow games.

"Yes, the shadow games are duels played with powerful magic where the loser suffers a penalty game."

"Yeah I've heard of them, but isn't all that stuff made up," said Jaden.

"Yeah I mean shadow games and penalty games," said Yako skeptically.

"maybe, but all stories must come from somewhere," said Professor Banner as he said goodnight and walked off.

"That abandon dorm must be that old building that I saw deep in the woods," said Syrus.

"You saw it?" asked Yako

"Yeah, one time but it looked really creep so I didn't go near it, and now I know I made the right choice."

"Do you remember where it is?" asked Yako

"Yeah, why?" Answered Syrus.

"Great, then you can show me the way tomorrow night," said Yako.

"Don't tell me," said Syrus.

"I'm gonna go see what this abandon dorm is all about," said Yako. Chumley, Syrus ,and Jaden all looked at Yako in shocked.

OUTSIDE THE SLIER DORM

Crowler was hiding beneath the window listening trying to find some dirt on Jaden, and after hearing Banner's story all he needed was for Jaden to go to the abandoned dorm. "This is perfect knowing that slacker won't let his friend go alone he'll go with him and then the shadow games can make a comeback millennium items and all." Crowler snickered as he returned to his dorm to prepare his plan to get rid of Jaden.

BACK IN THE SLIFER DORM

Syrus and Chumley were trying to talk Yako out of going to the abandoned dorm while Jaden just asked, "Why do you need to go there anyway?"

"Jaden remember when we talked to Alexis after your first duel with Chazz."

Jaden thought for a second before he remembered, "Alexis's brother you think he went missing at the abandoned dorm."

"I think it's the only lead we have, and while I do have a plan to find him if we can find a clue at this abandoned dorm then I think it's worth checking out at least."

"I agree, which is why I'm going with you," declared Jaden.

"Not you too Jay," complained Syrus.

"Yako is right if we have a lead we need to at least look into it."

Chumley and Syrus looked at each other before lowering their heads knowing that they couldn't talk Yako or Jaden out of it. Yako and Jaden thanked Syrus and Chumley before the four friends went to sleep.

AT THE SAME TIME IN NEW DOMINO CITY

A duelist was backing away in fear as his life points hit zero, "Okay you won take whatever you want just let me go please." His opponent was a large man dressed in a black duel vest, a strange masked that covered his eyes, and who slowly walked over to him and held up a pendant that looked liked an upside down golden pyramid with a strange eye in the middle of it, "What I want is your soul now tremble behold the might of my millennium item." The man screamed as the millennium item lit up and he fell and collapsed, the man in black then heard his phone and answered it, "Hello, Duel Academy, tomorrow night?, I'll be there." The man in black then left his latest vicxtem in order to prepare for his next one.

THE NEXT DAY AT DUEL ACADEMY

Yako and Jaden were sitting through another one of boring lectures Jaden was already sleeping as was Syrus while Faith and Yako at least tried to pay attention. Dr. Crowler stopped talking when he saw Jaden Sleeping, " _That no good Slifer slacker my last plan may not have worked but this time, I'm not taking any chances."_ then went back to lecturing and pretend to ignore Jaden's snoring.

LATER THAT DAY

Yako had just finished his final class and walked outside when he saw Alexis sitting underneath a tree by herself looking up to the sky. Yako walked over and sat next to her, "Everything okay Lex?"

Alexis looked over to look at Yako, "Yeah everything's fine I just miss Atticus."

"Ah, so you miss the love doctor."

"Yeah, wait how did you know he called himself that."

"When we first met he called himself that nearly five times in three minutes."

"That's him alright annoying, loud, embarrassing, and a major pain the rest of the time, but it's why I miss him so much."

"I understand why you miss him I only knew him for a few days but even in that small amount of time I know he's a great duelist and an even better person even if he acts a like a goofball half the time."

"You know Yako you kinda remind me of Atticus." Yako just stared at Alexis question. "I mean how you seem to always know just what to say."

"Well, what do we have here?" Yako and Alexis both looked up in alarm to see Seika smiling and looking down at the two freshmen.

"Seika you scared us," Said Alexis.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your moment I was just feeling a bit left out." Seika sais this as she sat down on Yako's right side and leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his.

"Seika what are you doing?" Asked Yako

"I figured we could get to know each other better, and I'm a but tired after class." Seika then squeezed Yako's arm even more so it was pushing against her breast making Yako's face go red. Alexis just stared at the scene in front if her and clenched her fist as she saw Seika use Yako like a pillow.

"Unfortunately, Yako was just about to go, so maybe next time Seika."

Yako looked over at Alexis and mouthed "thank you" before saying, "Alexis is right I made plans with Jaden and the others guys for later tonight."

"Really, can't you stay for just a bit longer."

"Sorry, I should really get," before Yako could finish his sentence

Seika said, "How about the three of us go get some food then we say goodbye.

"That sounds nice, but I don't want to be late, so can I take a rain check on that.

Seika lets go of Yako's arm and stood up. "Fine but I'm gonna hold you to it," Seika then walked off leaving Yako and Alexis alone.

"I think she likes you Yako," said Alexis

"Lucky me."

"She doesn't seem so bad, most guys I've met would love to be in your place."

Yako fell back on his back and looked up at the sky, "It's not her I'm just not looking for a girlfriend right now nor do I really even have any interest in girls.

"I know how you feel. Guys constantly hit on me no matter how many times I tell them I'm not interested actually it was Atticus who helped keep the guys away."

"Must be hard without him."

"Sometimes but I've learned that I can't always depend on him to help me."

"can't argue with that you shouldn't depend on others all the time, but every now and then if you need help just ask for it."

"I'll remember that and the same goes to you Yako."

Yako then got up and dusted himself off before helping Alexis up, and saying, "thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but I really should get going now."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

After Yako and Alexis walked off in different directions Gem-Knight Crystal appeared in Spirit form and asked Yako, _"Sire why didn't thou tell Alexis about the abandoned dorm?"_

 _"Because Crystal I don't know if there is any connection yet."_

 _"Still, Sire the thought of a lead may give Alexis some hope."_

 _"Yes, it would give her hope which may end up with her doing something foolish and if there really is shadow magic at that dorm then Alexis shouldn't be anywhere near it."_

 _"I did not think about that sire, my apologies."_

 _"Forget about it just make sure all the knights are on guard for tonight just in case things goes south."_

 _"Yes Sire, as you wish,"_ Crystal then disappeared leaving Yako to walk back to the Slifer dorm alone.

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM

Yako walked into his room and saw that his PDA was blinking meaning he had an emailed. Yako checked and saw that it was from Faith saying that she was going over to Bastion's dorm to do homework and study. Yako smiled and thought, _"Nice to see her reaching out more."_ After replying to Faith Yako looked through his deck just in case he needed to use it tonight.

LATER THAT EVENING

Crowler was standing on the docks when a heavy layer if fodder came in and a tall man in black walked out if the fog, "You must be the one they call the shadow duelist."

The man in black looked at Crowler,"I know by many names but my clients may call me Titan, now what's the job?"

"Straight to the point I like that, the job is to scare a student so bad that he never want's to come near this island again."

"Sounds simple I accept, where will I find this student?"

"He will be at the abandoned dorm in the forest tonight make sure he never comes back."

"After I send him to the shadow realm no one will ever hear from him again." Titan then disappeared in the mist leaving Crowler behind smiling knowing that all his troubles with that slifer slacker will soon be over.

AN HOUR LATER

Jaden, Yako, Syrus, and Chumley were walking through the forest to the abandoned dorm, Jaden and Yako were both reassuring Syrus and Chumley that everything would be fine, the two then saw a building close by and started moving faster towards it.

The four boys were soon at the entrance of the abandoned dorm, Yako saw that Syrus and Chumley were shaking a bit behind him and Jaden, Jaden tried to reassure them again while Yako looked around with the flashlight in his hand, and saw a rose on the ground yako bent down and saw that it was fresh meaning that it was placed here recently, Yako was about to pick the rose up when he heard a twig snap causing Syrus and Chumley to jump out of there skins while Jaden and Yako turned to the sound and Yako shined the flashlight in the same direction only to find out that it was just Alexis standing there with a flashlight.

"Oh, hey Alexis what are you doing here?" asked Jaden

"I could ask you the same thing you know this place is off limits to students."

"But you're here," said Syrus after calming down from shock.

Alexis walked over to the four boys with a serious look, "I have my reasons now why are you four here?"

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out," said Yako.

Alexis looked right at Yako, "Your not serious this place is abandoned for a reason Yako didn't you hear about the missing students."

Yako stared back at her with his own serious look, "Of course, we did that's why we're here so we can investigate the missing students." Alexis looked confused until YAko pointed his flashlight at the rose on the ground, "You out that there didn't you so my suspicion about Atticus disappearing here was right."

"If you already know that then why did you come here the academy has already had people investigate and they couldn't find anything, not to mention how much trouble you can get into if you're caught, or what if you disappear too."

Syrus and Chumley were scared at the thought of disappearing, while Jaden and Yako just smiled, "I think we'll be fine, besides if there's a chance to find a clue about your brother then it's worth a taking a little risk, but if you don't want to go then you don't half too," said Yako while Jaden nodded in agreement. Syrus and Chumley shook their heads saying they couldn't let them go in by themselves. Yako and Jaden both thanked their friends.

Alexis just watched as the four walked into the abandoned dorm as she thought, _"I hope you all know what you're getting yourselves into, and good luck I hope you find a clue."_ Alexis then walked away to go back to the girl's dorm, but as she turned she walked into a tall man wearing a mask and black clothing, "Well now look like I've found some bait for my trap," that's all Alexis saw or heard before everything went black.

AT THE SAME TIME INSIDE THE ABANDONED DORM

The four Slifer boys were walking down corridors in the abandoned dorm looking around when they came into a large room with furniture. Syrus trembled, "This place gives me the creeps."

Chumley nodded while Yako kept looking around and Jaden Chuckled, "You kidding this place is great all it needs is a paint job and some new furniture and we could really turn this place around," Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden and asked if he was crazy, but Jaden had gotten quiet as he looked at a wall with strange markings and pictures of the seven millennium items. Syrus and Chumley noticed this and asked if they had anything to do with the shadow games.

"Most likely those are the seven-millennium items," said Yako. Jaden nodded in agreement but then noticed that Yako had a picture frame in his hand. "Whatever it means I was able to find this in the mess," Said Yako as he passed the picture to Jaden who looked at it and was shocked to see that it was a picture of Atticus.

"Do you know that person Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, this is Atticus Alexis's brother." Jaden stared at the picture and thought, _"But where is he now and where did all the other missing students go?"_

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS

Alexis was waking up and found herself tied up and inside a coffin, she looked around and saw Titan,"Hey, who are you and why are you here?"

Titan smirked evilly,"I'm the shadow duelist Titan and I'm here to send Jaden Yuki to the shadow realm."

Alexis's eyes widen before she glared at Titan, "Leave Jaden alone."

Titan laughed and raised his Millenium Item, "Time to seal your soul away in the shadow realm." the item began to glow and Alexis screamed. Titan smiled "Perfect now that the bait is set all that's left to do is to wait for the boy and introduce him to a world of terror.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH Yako

Yako and the guys were running down corridors trying to find Alexis after they heard her scream. Soon they arrived in the room where they heard the scream come from. Yako then noticed a Duel Monsters card on the floor picking it up Yako saw that it was Etoile Cyber, "This is Alexis's card," said Yako.

"She must have gone this way," said Jaden as he pointed to a tunnel in the wall. The four boys started running down the tunnel in search for Alexis. Once they reached the end of the tunnel Yako and Jaden both felt a bad presence, as did Yubel and Crystal who appeared in their spirit form." _"Sire this room is bursting with shadow power."_

 _"He's right Jaden this place is full of Shadow power, but it's not active right now but there's no telling when it will become active."_

Yako noticed Titan who was standing next to the coffin Alexis was in, "Alexis!" "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Alexis?"

"I'm Titan a shadow duelist and I'm here to challenge Jaden Yuki to a shadow game."

Jaden glared at Titan, "How do you know my name?"

"My client told me about you now get ready to enter the shadows."

 _"Jaden I'm not sensing any shadow magic from this person he's just a normal human."_

 _"Really then I don't actually need to worry about a real shadow game."_

"Okay, fine I accept besides shadow games aren't real it's just a trick." Jaden then put on Yako's duel disk and ready his deck.

"Say that to my Millenium Pendant with its power I traped this girl's soul in the shadow realm," said Titan as he lifted the item up." Jaden just smiled, _"This guy doesn't even have the right name his item would be called the Millenium Puzzle."_ Yako thought the same thing and felt more reassured knowing that this guy was a fake, as he Syrus and Chumley moved back to give Jaden some space."

 _"Why isn't this kid scared yet all my other victims were shaking in their feet by now, oh well I guess I'll just have to show him the true terror of the shadows."_

"Come on let's start," said Jaden as he drew five cards.

"Very well, let's begin." Titan activated his duel vest and six cards were shot into his hand." "I'll start the duel with my Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode." A skeletal knight creature with a sword for one hand and a shield with three large claws coming out of it appeared on the field ATK 1200 DEF 200.

"You're taking a risk with those Archfiend since in order to keep them on the field you need to pay life points every turn," said Jaden.

"Not quite since now I activate the field spell Pandemonium," Titan then placed the card in the field spell zone and the chamber there were once in was changed into a red bone structure with fiend like statues surrounding it. "Now as long as Pandemonium is in play I don't need to pay life points for my Archfiends and if you destroy an archfiend monster other than in battle I can add another one to my hand also as long as Vilepawn is on the field he's the only archfiend monster you can attack, now I'll end my turn."

Jaden knew that this duel just became harder because Titan now didn't need to worry about paying life points for his monsters, "Good, my turn I draw," Jaden drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll start with my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode." Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed across his chest ATK 800 DEF 1200."Since Bubbleman is on the field by himself I get to draw two cards," Jaden drew two cards "Now I end my turn with two face downs," two cards appeared in front of Jaden."

"My turn I draw," said Titan as a card shot out of his duel vest. "I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode," Infernalqueen Archfiend appeared on the field ATK 900 DEF 1500. "Now her effect activate increase all Archfiend monsters attack by 1000 including her own Infernalqueen ATK 900-1900 Vilepawn ATK 1200-2200. "Now Infernalqueen attacks Bubbleman," Infernalqueen shot a ball of fire at Bubbleman destroying him. "Now my Vilepawn will attack you directly," said Titan.

"Not if I activate Hero Signal, since Bubbleman was destroyed I can summon my Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode," Avian appeared on the field in the same pose Bubbleman was in ATK 1000 DEF 1000.

"That weakling won't survived Vilepawn attack and destroy Avian," Vilepawn ran across the field and sliced Avian in two. "That's all for now."

"Then I draw, and then I'll activate my spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, sp now I can add Avian to my hand, and then I'll use Polymerzation to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Flame Wingman in attack mode," Flame Wingman appeard on the field ATK 2100 DEF 1200. "Now I'll activate another spell H - Heated Heart wich will increase my Flame Wingman's attack by 500 until the end phase," Flame Wingman ATk 2100-2600. "Now Attack Vilepawn with infernal rage," Flame Wingman shot a stream of fire from his dragon's arm mouth wich engulfed Vilepawn and desyroyed him Titan LP 4000-3600, "And now Flame Wingman's effect activate so you take damage equal to your monsters attack," Flame Wingman shot another burst at fire this one wich engulfed Titan, Titan LP 3400-1200. Once the fire died down Jaden saw that Titan was missing peices of his body."

"What the, part of his body is missing!" screamed Syrus.

"How is that possible?" asked Chumley.

"With the power of my Millenium Item and the shadows, that's how," Titan was glad to see the two boys in complete fear, but was nervous when he saw that Jaden didn't even bat an eye when his body started to disappear.

"It's your move Titan," said Jaden as Flame Wingman's attack returned to normal Flame Wingman ATK 2600-2100 _"Whatever he's doing it's pretty conniving if I didn't know he was a fake I would have fallen for his tricks,"_

"I know," Titan drew a card from his vest and smiled, "And now I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode," another skeletal creature appeared on Titan's field this one bigger and more muscluar then the other two and bone like wings came out of its back ATK 2000 DEF 1500. "And don't forget my Infernalqueen gives my Terrorking a boost," Terrorking ATK 2000-3000. "Now Terrorking attack Flame Wingman."

"Sorry, but I activate Mirror Gate so now are monsters switch sides."

"Not quite since Terroking ability activates when ever a card targets him," as Titan said this six small orbs appeared next to him labeled 1-6. "You see fate shall decide the outcome of this battle if the number is a 2 or a 5 then your trap card is negated and destroyed."

Jaden watched as the number 1 orb lit up with fire and then moved to 2 and so on, _"The odds are in my favored since there's a four in six chances of my trap not being negated,"_ Thought Jaden as the numbered slowed down and stopped on the number 2, "No way," was all Jaden could say before his trap was destroyed.

"Now Terrorking pick up where you left on by destroying that Flame Wingman with Locus Storm Barrage," Terrorking launch the swarm of Locus destroying Flame Wingman Jaden LP 4000-3100. "Now don't forget about my Infernalqueen she still get's an attack," Jaden was the hit by a ball of fire right in his torso Jaden LP 3100-1200, "And for my final move I activate the spell card Sebek's Blessing now I gain the same amount of life points that you just lost." Titan's LP 1200-3100. "Your move."

Syrus and Chumley looked on in shocked as they watched Jaden's torso and part of his left arm disappear while Titan gritted his teeth that Jaden still didn't even flinch at the lost of his body. _"What's going on it might just be an illusion but he doesn't know that so why isn't he freaking out."_

"My turn and I draw," said Jaden as he drew a card and looked at the four cards in his hand, and he thought of a plan. "First I activate Fusion Recovery so I can add Bubbleman and Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand, and then I'll summon Bubbleman in attack mode which let's me draw two cards," Bubbleman appeared on the field while Jaden drew two cards ATK 800 DEF 1200. "Now I activate the spell card O - Oversoul so I can bring back Avian in attack mode," Avian reappeared on the field ATK 1000 DEF 1000. "Now finally I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Avian and Bubbleman on the field with the Sparkman in my had to summon Elemental Hero Tempest," Tempest appeared on the field ATK 2800 DEF 2800. "Now Tempest attack Infernalqueen," Tempest charged his blaster and fired the blast at Infernalqueen destroying her Titan's LP 3100-2200. "And with Infernalqueen gone Terroking loses his boost," said Jaden as Terroking went back to normal ATK 3000-2000. "I'll end my turn with two face downs," said Jaden as two cards appeared in front of him again.

"I draw," said Titan as his duel vest gave him his top card. "Looks like fate smiles on me I activate monster reborn in order to bring back my Infernalqueen Archfiend," Infernalquenn reappeared on the field ATK 900 DEF 1500," "and don't forget her effect." Infernalqueen ATK 900-1900 Terroking ATK 2000-3000. "And that's not all this time I'm equipping my Infernalqueen with the spell card Axe of Despair which gives her another 1000 points," Infernalqueen ATK 1900-2900."

"This isn't good for me," said Jaden.

"No, it isn't now Infernalqueen destroy tempest,"

"Not this turn because I activate negate attack so now your battle phase is over.

Titan gritted his teeth while saying, "Fine, your move."

Jaden drew a card and placed it in his duel disk. "I switch Tempest to defense mode and end my turn," Tempest went down on one knee and used his wings as a shield.

"Perfect now it's my turn," said Titan as he drew a card. "Now Infernalqueen attack Tempest,"

Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk, "Since you're attacking me I can attack my trap card Malevolent Catastrophe which will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

"No, but that means,"

"That both Axe of Despair and Pandemonium are gone," said Jaden as Titans two cards were destroyed as well as Jaden's other face down and the chamber returned to normal. "And without Axe of Despair Infernalqueen attack goes back down to 1900." Infenalqueen ATK 2900-1900.

"Fine then Terrorking will destroy Tempest,"

"Not quite cause I activate Di-Fusion, and split Tempest back into Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman," Tempest spit back into the three heroes that were used for his fusion Avian DEF 1000 Sparkman DEF 1400 Bubbleman DEF 1200.

Titan was annoyed at how Persistent Jaden was being, "Infenalqueen attack Sparkman and Terroking attack Bubbleman," Jaden watched as both his monster were destroyed but was glad that he had gotten rid of Pandemonium. "You might have gotten rid of my field spell but you still are at the mercy of my Millenium Pendant," Laughed Titan.

 _"Okay I've had enough of this,"_ Thought Yako, as he took out his Gem-Knight Crystal card, chucked it at Titan's Millenium Item hard enough for the card to get stuck in it. Syrus and Chumley both were excited when they saw Jaden's body return to normal.

"Hey, what happened Jay? Your body is back to normal."

"That's because it was just an Illusion Syrus this guy is a fake he probably used hypnosis to make it seem like all that stuff was happening," said Jaden.

"Yeah also that item around his neck is fake since the real one wouldn't break as easily and it's called the Millenium Puzzle, not Pendant," said Yako.

"Now Titan why don't you make it easier on yourself and realize Alexis and turn yourself in peacefully," Said Jaden as he took a step closer to Titan.

Titan Glared at Jaden, "You might have figured out my tricks but you won't catch me so easily," said Titan as he threw a smoke bomb down and started to run off."

"Jaden, don't let him get away!" yelled Yako. Jaden started to run after Titan but then the chamber started to shake and the Millenium Symbol Appeared on the ground and as the smoke cleared dark energy surrounded Titan and Jaden until they were both trapped in a sphere of dark energy.

"What's happening Yako? You and Jaden said Titan was just a fake so how is he doing this," panicked Syrus

"I don't know but right now we have bigger things to worry about,"

"He's right Syrus Jaden's inside that thing with Titan and all we can now is hope that Jaden will be okay," said Chumley. Yako hated it but he knew that Chumley was right he wouldn't be able to intervene now that they were in a real shadow game.

"He's right Syrus we can only hope that Jaden will figure out this trick and beat Titan, unless wait here you two I'm gonna see something," Yako then ran around the dark sphere careful not to touch it and saw that Alexis was still tied up and in the coffin so he untied her and carried her back to Syrus and Chumley."

"Is she okay?" asked Syrus.

"I believe so, she's just asleep from Titan's hypnosis."

"That's a relief," said Chumley.

"Yeah, now all that's left is for Jaden to win this duel."

INSIDE THE DARK SPHERE

Jaden looked around but only saw darkness, _"Great just as I was about to be done with Titan the shadow power had to reawaken and trap us inside a real shadow game."_ Jaden then noticed a shocked Titan on the other side, "What's happening? Where are we?"

"This is a real shadow game which must have been caused by your fake one now we have to finish the duel in order to escape." Jaden and Titan then noticed black blob like creatures were coming closer to them before they attacked Titan who yelled in pain, "Help they're attacking me, help me Jaden." Titan then went quiet when the creatures entered his body through his mouth which was horrific for Jaden to watch. he then noticed t

Jaden then noticed that more of the creatures were starting to surround him when his deck glowed and Yubel and Winged Kurioboh appeared and forced the creatures to retreat. "Yubel what are these things?"

"Shadow fiends they here to make sure you two complete the duel."

Jaden then saw Titan get up and stare at him with glowing red eyes, "Jaden Yuki the shadows are hungry for your soul, it's your move."

"Jaden drew and looked at the card and thought this could at least help," I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode," Wroughtweiler appeared on the field ATK 800 DEF 1200. "That's all."

"Then my move," said Titan as he drew a card."

"Don't forget you have to pay 500 for Infernalqueen and 800 for Terrorking now that's Pandemonium is gone." Titan's LP 2200-1700-900."

"No matter this duel is nearly over for I now sacrifice my Terrorking to summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning in attack mode," The skeletal demon appeared on the field with electriccracklingling off it ATK 2500 DEF 1200. "And he get's a power boost to," Skull Archfiend ATK 2500-3500. "Now Infenalqueen and Skull Archfiend attack Jaden's monster's."

"Jaden watched Avian be destroyed and then Wroughtwieler, "Since You destroyed Wroughtweiler I can bring Polymerization and a hero from my graveyard to my hand so I'll choose Bubbleman," Jaden then added both cards to his hand.

"Fine, I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Then I draw."

"And I activate my face down Aegis of Gaia, which gives me an extra 3000 life points but if you destroy it I lose 3000 lie points," Titan's LP 900-3900.

"You're kidding me," Jaden looked at the cards he had "I summon Bubbleman in deence mode so I can draw two cards, " Bubbleman appeared on the fielld while Jaden drew two cards one was Sparkblaster which was useless now but the other was Pot of Greed. I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw another two cards." Jaden placed his hand on his deck but couldn't bring himself to draw since he knew that this was the last turn of the duel JAden hand started to shake until he felt Yubel wrap her wings around him and put her arm ontop of his arm "Don't Be afraid Jaden just belive in your deck and it will come through for you like always. Jaden knew she was right and was only more reasured from Winged Kuriobohs squeakings.

"Okay, I draw." Jaden looked at both cards and smiled, "You were right Yubel, now I activate Miracle Fusion so now by removing Sparkman Bubbleman and Avian I can bring back Tempest," Tempest reapeared on the field ATK 2800 DEF 2800. "Now I activate the spell card R -Rigtous Justice which lets me destroy speel or trap cards equal to the nnumber of Elemental Heros I have on the field which may just be one bbut that's all I need to destroy your Aegis of Gaia," Said Jaden as Titan's trap was destroyed and he paid 3000 life points becase of its backlash effect, Titan's LP 3900-900.

"Now Tempest will attack your Infernalqueen and end this." Tempest fired a blast from the laser and destroyed Infernalqueen and reduced Titan's life point's to Zero, Titan's LP 900-0.

Jaden then noticed the shadow fiends were attacking Titan again while a portal opened behind him which he ran for followed by Yubel and Winged Kuriboh.

OUTSIDE THE SPHERE

Jaden jumped through the portal just before it closed and he then saw Syrus and Chumley running to help him up. Once Jaden was up he noticed that the dark sphere was starting to implode "Let's get out of here." Jaden saw that YAko was had Alexis so he ran out while the other three followed and didn;t stop until they were outside the abandoned dorm.

OUTSIDE THE ABANDONED DORM

Once they were all outside the all sat down on the ground and waited for Alexis to wake up, after a few minutes of waiting YAko noticed Alexis's eyes starting to twitch, "Hey, Alexis is waking up," aid Yako as he kneeled down in front of her right as her eyes shot open and she screamed, "Stay away from me!" before throwing a punch and socking YAko tight in the face who fell back in shock.

"Whoa, Alexis calms down you're okay."

Alexis looked around before recognizing Jaden, "Jaden there's a shadow duelist after you."

"We know, and Jaden already beat him," said Syrus

"Wait what happened and why does my hand hurt?

"That would be because of my face," said YAko as he sat back up and massaged his face.

Alexis then realized what she did, "Yako I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"Don't worry about it I"m fine."

"Okay if you say so,Alexis," Alexis said still feeling terrible for hitting Yako. Jaden then fAlexisin on what happen and then told them all what happened inside the dark sphere.

"Wow, I can't belive he was able to make all that an illusion," said Syrus

"Yeah but I doubt we'll see him again," said Yako "And here you go Alexis," Yako passed her Etoile Cyber and the picture frame. Alexis placed the card back in the deck box before looking at the picture and gasping

Alexis placed the card back in the deck box before looking at the picture and gasping, "That's Atticus."

"Yeah we found it inside the abandoned dorm, that was all we were able to find but I still belive we can find Atticus", said Yako

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." they noticed the sun was starting to rise and decide to cut the goodbye short before the slifer boys ran back to the slifer dorm while Alexis began her wlak back to the Obelisk blue dorm.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Crowler was walking through the abandoned dorm while lauphing. "Jadne must be beaten and scared cluesess by now, Titan come on out tell me all the details did he scream," Crolwer then noticed a card on the ground and saw that it was Titan's Pandemounium card he wouldn;t just leave it here which means that he lost. Crowler walked off angrilly already planing a new way to get rid of Jaden one that couldn't fail.

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **As always thanks for making it to the end and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter also please review tell me what you like don't like or what I can improve on also don't be afraid to ask where's the next chapter is I do try to write as much as I can but I'm still learning and knowing that there are peole who want the next chapter is a great motivational for me.**


	8. Struggle for Growth

Struggle For Growth

Alexis walked onto the dock early in the morning, wanting to find a place to think. Only for her to see that Zane Truesdale was at the end of the dock staring out at the water. She walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing here Zane?"

Zane turned one eye to look at her for a brief second before looking back at the water, "I just wanted to be alone."

Alexis looked at him, "I was hoping you would feel that less, not more now that your brother is here."

Zane continued to look at the water before saying, "With the way my brother plays he shouldn't even be here," Zane then walked away leaving Alexis to herself.

LATER THAT MORNING AT THE SLIFER DORM

Professor Banner yawned as he walked out of his room after hearing a loud noise coming from outside, "Come on boys you're too old to play war, why not play a nice quiet game of charades so you don't wake everyone up. Banner then looked at who was making the noise and saw men in dark green uniforms running up the stairs, "Oh no that's the disciplinary squad they only show up when a student is in serious trouble and there heading for Jaden's room."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were sleeping peacefully until a loud knocking on the door woke Jaden and Chumley up, "Open up or we'll knock this door down."

Jaden has gotten out of bed and looked at Chumley before saying, "Yeah, you and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad," replied the voice from behind the door making Jaden eyes go wide before he ran and opened the door and was face to face with the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. She looked at Jaden "You must be Jaden Yuki and the blue haired boy over there must be Syrus Truesdale." Syrus had now woken up and gotten out of bed and stood next to Jaden while Chumley stood a few steps behind the two. The leader glared at the two boys before saying, "Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale the two of you are under campus arrest."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other confused before Jaden asked, "Campus arrest, but why? What have we've done?"

The Leader glared at the two boys before saying, "That will be cleared during your interrogation." The two boys shared a troubled looked with each other while Yubel appeared also having a worried look on her face.

A LITTLE LATER

Jaden and Syrus both had a shocked and worried expression, and said together, "Suspension?"

Jaden and Syrus looked at the Tv screens in the room they were in one of wich had the Disciplinary Squad Leader who said, "That's what I suggest, you entered the abandoned dorm a forbidden place for all students so you need to be punished to set an example."

At that moment Crowler who was on a different monitor spoke, "And just what example is that, that we're cruel heartless tyrants I say we give the boys a chance with a punishment a bit more sporting."

"Sporting how?" asked Jaden.

"Well off the top of my mind I say you and Syrus team up for a tag duel win, and this hold thing is forgotten, but if you lose though you'll both be expelled."

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, _"Jaden this is surely a plan to not only to expel you but also to humiliate you in front of the school Crowler is surely going to get the toughest tag team there is."_ Yubel then noticed the smirk on Jaden's face and knew he was excited about the challenge

"A tag duel sounds sweet, bring it on, Professor,"

"Jaden didn't you hear him said expelled," whined Syrus not sharing Jaden's enthusiasm.

Crowler smiled and turned towards the middle monitor that had Chancellor Sheppard on it, "Chancellor it seems like they've accepted the conditions."

"Very well I'll set up some opponents then,"

"Oh, no need to worry about that Chancellor I'll take care of everything for this event," Said Crowler while Sheppard nodded and then told the boys they had one week to practice.

Jaden and Syrus were then led out of the interrogation room, and we're on their way back to the Slifer dorm, and while Jaden knew Crowler was planning something he couldn't help but be excited for the tag duel since he's never been in one, Jaden noticed that Syrus seemed nervous so he reassured him that they would work together in fine tuning their decks so they would be ready or the big match.

LATTER IN CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD OFFICE

Once Jaden and Syrus got back to their dorm and found Chumley, Yako, and Faith there they filled them in on what is happening. "That's bad and knowing Crowler he's bound to make this even tougher for you too," said Yako.

"I knew Crowler didn't like you Jaden but I didn't think he would go this low," said Faith

"Totally not licicous," said Chumley

"Hey, relax it doesn't matter Sy and I are gonna go in beat this tag team and have fun," said Jaden

"Fun? Maybe for you Jaden, but if I'm dueling we've already lost," said Syrus

"Don't say that Sy I know you can do this and I'll be there too."

"That's what I'm worried about Jay with me as your partner I'll just hold you back."

"Don't worry about that Syrus because we're gonna practice hard, and we're gonna start now with a duel between the both of us," said Jaden.

"But, Jaden there's no chance I can beat you."

"That's why you gotta practice Syrus so you can improve," said Faith

Syrus bowed his head in defeat and said, "fine I'll try."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Jaden and Syrus were standing underneath the cliff by the Slifer dorm. "Ready Syrus?" asked Jaden

"No, face down but let's just get it over with."

"Come on Sy just trust yourself and you'll do fine."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's the spirit now I'll start, I draw." Jaden drew his sixth card and smiled. "Okay Sy no hold backs I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstniatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," Flame Wingman appeared on the field ATK 2100 DEF 1200.

Syrus stepped back in fear when he saw Jaden's ace on the field on the first turn.

"Now I end my turn with a face down. Your move Sy."

Syrus drew a card before looking at his hand. " _At least with Flame Wingman on the field, this won't last long."_ Syrus thought to himself as he studied his hand. "Okay, Jay here goes something I hope. I summon Gyroid in defense mode." A medium sized blue toy plane with a face appeared on the field ATK 1000 DEF 1000. "Your move Jay."

"You got it Sy now here I go," Jaden said as he drew a card. He looked at the card and saw it was Yubel who appeared in Spirit form at the same time " _Yubel I wasn't expecting you to show up in this duel."_

 _"I figured I should come just to remind you that this is just a practice duel meant to help boost Syrus's confidence not for you to throw him around._

 _"I know but I'm not gonna go easy on him he gotta learn to believe in himself even against a tough opponent."_

 _"I suppose your right."_

"Since Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle once a turn I'll face-down and end my turn."

"Okay my turn then I draw," said Syrus. Syrus looked at his hand before saying "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid on my field with the Steamroid in my hand to summon Steam Gyroid," Gyroid left the field and in its place appeared a weird train helicopter hybrid ATK 2200 DEF 1600 "Now Steam Gyroid attack Flame Wingman."

"Sorry, Sy but I activate Draining Shield so now not only is your attack negated but I gain life points equal to your monster attack points." Jaden LP 4000-6200.

"What, even without losing points I'm behind, I end my turn," Syrus said looking down at the sand.

"Come on Sy the duel only just started you can do this," Yelled Faith from atop of Slifer's cliff.

"Yeah Sy doesn't forget this is Jaden you're dueling the duel isn't over until the life points hit zero," yelled Chumley.

"They're right Sy Jaden may have the lead in life points but you still got the stronger monster." yelled Yako.

"See Sy everyone believes in you, but it won't matter if you don't believe in yourself."

" _Everyone believes in me,"_ thought Syrus as Jaden drew his next card.

"Now my move and I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode," a mechanical dog appeared on the field DEF 1200 ATK 800. "And switch Flame Wingman to defense mode," Flame Wingman "Your Move Sy."

Syrus drew his next card "Okay Jaden I Summon Submarineroid in attack mode," a blue submarine with a face holding a torpedo with a face appeared on the field ATK 800 DEF 1800. "Now Steam Gyroid attack Flame Wingman." Steam Gyroid sped up and raced right over to Flame Wingman before socking the hero it his face destroying him.

"Not bad Sy but I activate Hero Signal so since Flame Wingman was destroyed I can summon another Elemental Hero from my deck like Sparkman," the blue and gold armored hero appeared on the field ATK 1600 DEF 1400.

"Okay I use Submarineroid's ability which lets me attack you directly so go Submarineroid attack with Subterranean Sneak Attack," Submarineroid went underground before firing its torpedo at Jaden which exploded underneath his feet Jaden LP 6200-5600. "Now I use Submarineroid special effect to switch him from attack to defense mode," Submarineroid DEF 1800 ATK 800. "Your move Jaden."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Sy way to go," cheered Jaden as he drew his card and smiled. "I sacrifice my Wroughtweiler so I can summon Freed the Matchless General," An old warrior dressed in silver armor with long blond hair and a green cape appeared on the field ATK 2300 DEF 1700. "Freed attack Submarineroid with Brave Heart Blitz," Fred summon a sword to his hand and then charged Submarineroid slicing the machine in two before it was destroyed. "That's all from me Sy your move."

Syrus looked at his hand and saw that he had De- Fusion, Micro Ray, and UFOroid nothing that could beat Freed so he drew his next card," Alright I activate Pot of Greed now I draw two cards," Syrus drew his extra cards and saw that one was Limiter Removal and the other was Power Bond, " _Power Bond the card my brother gave me with it and De-Fusion I could resummon Steam Gyroid with its attack doubled to 4400 then use Limiter Removal to double it again to 8800."_ Okay, Jaden I activate De-Fusion to get Gyroid and Steamroid back on the field," Steam Gyroid disappeared with its two fusion materials replacing it. "Now I activate Power... I mean I sacrifice Gyroid to Summon UFOroid then I activate Limiter Removal so all my Machine type monsters attack are doubled but they will be destroyed," Steamroid ATK 1800-3600 UFOroid ATK 1200-2400.

"This could be bad," said Jaden as he braced himself.

"UFOroid attack Freed," UForoid fired a laser at Freed destroying him Jaden LP 5600-5500. "Now Steamroid attack Jaden directly," Steam charged up and socked Jaden knocking him to the ground Jaden LP 5500-1900. "I end my turn now," as Syrus said that both of his monsters were destroyed leaving him wide open.

"Sweet move Sy, I'm really starting to get into this so it's time for me to get my game on," Jaden said as he drew a card and Smiled. "I activate Miracle Fusion so now by removing Sparkman and Flame Wingman I can fusion summon Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman," Jaden's strongest Hero appeared on the field it's white armor blinding Syrus ATK 2500 DEF 2100. "Now for his special effect he gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard and I count two," Shining Flame Wingman ATK 2500-3100.

"Sorry Sy you played a great game but I'm ending this with the Spell O-Oversoul and with it I bring back Burstantrix in attack mode." ATK 1200 DEF 800 Shining Flame Wingman ATK 3100-2800. "Now Shining Flame Wingman and Bustintrix attack together and end this duel," the two heroes attack by shooting a stream of fire at Syrus who fell to his knees as his life points hit zero. Syrus LP 4000-0.

Jaden walked over to Syrus and started to pick up cards that fell out of his hands when he saw one of them were Power Bond. "You had Power Bond in your hand why didn't you use it you could have gotten Steam Gyridroid's attack up to 8800 and nearly won the duel if you did."

"You don't understand Jaden my brother says I'm not good enough to use that card," said Syrus with tears in his eyes as he snatched the card from Jaden and ran off. Jaden was about to run off when someone called his name he turned around and saw it was Faith.

"Let me try and talk to him I probably know how he feels better than anyone here." Jaden wanted to protest but couldn't think of anything to say so he just nodded as Faith ran after Syrus.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN JADEN'S DORM

Jaden, Chumley, and Yako were sitting in Jaden's dorm waiting for Syrus and Faith when Jaden started talking, "I don't get it Syrus had the chance to do massive damage and even win but just didn't use it because he thinks he's not good enough because of some brother."

"Probably has something to do with his brother being Zane Truesdale the number one duelist on the island," said Yako

"The number one duelist."

"Yeah Jaden apparently he's the best on the island I met him and there's no questioning that he's tough maybe even stronger than Atticus was." Jaden had a hard time believing that someone was stronger than Atticus, but if it was true and if Zane really did tell Syrus that he wasn't good enough to use a card then it wasn't surprising that Syrus had confidence issues.

"Who does this Zane guy think he is a brother is meant to support each other not belittle one another," said Jaden

"I agree but it's not our place to intervene in family drama Jaden," said Yako

"It is when our best bud is hurting because of it."

"Even so what are you gonna do Jaden?" asked Chumley.

"Simple Chum I gonna find this Zane fellow and duel him."

"Figures well I'll call Alexis maybe she can help set it up," Says Yako as he dialed up the number on his PDA.

WITH ALEXIS

Alexis was lying in her bed still feeling guilty about how Jaden and Syrus were forced to take part of the punishment duel because of her when her PDA rang, she was gonna let it go to voicemail when she saw it was Yako calling her so she answered. "Hey, Yako how are Jaden and Syrus doing?"

"Not to well they just had a practice duel needless to say it exposed quite a few personal problems with Sy that Jaden think is holding him back so we need your help with something."

"What? I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

"Can you set up a duel between Zane and Jaden?"

"Your kidding right Jaden has enough to worry about with the upcoming tag duel and getting Syrus up to stuff."

"That's why he wants to duel Zane he thinks it will help Sy with his confidence and dueling."

"So can you please help us," pleaded Jaden from behind Yako.

"I'll talk to him and call you later but like I said no promises."

"Thanks, Alexis any help is appreciated," said Yako as he hung up.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SYRUS AND FAITH

Syrus finally stopped running when he reached another cliff that overlooked the harbor. "Syrus!" Syrus turned around expecting to find Jaden but was surprised when he saw Faith standing in front of him out of breath and red in the face.

"Faith are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just for a small guy you sure can run," she said as she straightened up and smiled at Syrus. "But you can't run away from this Syrus you're Jaden's partner and you need to be there for him."

"Trust me Jaden would be better with anyone else as a partner like Yako, Alexis or you."

"Just because I dueled Yako doesn't mean I'm on his level he went easy on me until the end when he won."

"Even so, at least your not afraid to use your cards."

"No, but why are you Syrus?"

"Becuase of my brother, you wouldn't understand."

"He said something to you that made you feel insignificant and stupid I bet having to do with that card."

"How do you know that."

Faith smile disappeared as she looked down at the sand, "Because I did the same thing once."

"really but you're always so nice and happy I can't imagine you ever hurting someone."

"Well, I did now what happens to you."

"It all started back in grade school I was dueling a bully and was about to use power bond to win when my brother stopped the duel and chastise me for using Power Bond wrongly since the bully had a facedown card that would have made my move pointless also he told me just because I know how to use Power Bond doesn't mean I know how to play it."

"Wow Sy that's pretty harsh, but I know you can do this after all if you don't you and Jaden will be forced to leave the island and slifer wouldn't be the same without you."

"It wouldn't?"

"No you and Jaden are always so lively and fun I couldn't imagine being here without either of you here so if not for yourself can you try for me and Jaded at the least."

Syrus had tears in his eyes he just nodded slowly before whispering, "Okay, I'll try"

"Yay!" Faith exclaimed as she wrapped Syrus in a hug causing him to blush. The two then walked backed to the dorm.

BACK WITH ALEXIS

Alexis was at the harbor again where she saw Zane and went up to him. "Hey, Zane."

"Hi, Alexis."

"Have you heard about what's happening with Syrus."

"He went to the abandoned dorm and is now going to be expelled what about it."

"He still has a chance if he wins his tag duel."

"Hmph, he isn't gonna win because he isn't meant to be here."

"Come on Zane you don't mean that besides the only reason he is in trouble is because he and his friends were looking for clues about Atticus.

"Why would they be doing that?"

"Because apparently Jaden Yuki and Yako Pegasus met him and became friends with him in some tournament so they want to find him too. Speaking of Jaden apparently, he want's to duel you because he thinks it will help with Syrus's confidence."

"Does he now well then tell him to meet me here tomorrow night and I'll give him his duel," said Zane as he walked away leaving Alexis.

THE NEXT DAY

Jaden woke up and saw his PDA flashing with a message from Alexis saying if he wanted to duel Zane then to meet him at the docks at 8 pm tonight. _"Guess I'll get my chance at taking on Zane while also helping Syrus with his confidence."_

"Do you think you're going to win?" asked Yubel in her spirit form.

" _Don't know but we'll find out tonight."_ Answered Jaden.

The rest of the day went by normally except Syrus seemed especially down since he was still scared that he didn't belong at the academy and would end up dragging Jaden down with him.

THAT NIGHT AT THE DOCS

Jaden, Syrus, Yako, Faith, and Chumley all walked together. "Jay why are we at the docks at night and why did you bring your duel disk?"

"Just look over there and you'll see why," said Jaden pointing straight ahead. Syrus was shocked when he saw not just Alexis on the other side, but also Zane who was wearing his duel disk.

"Jaden you're not gonna duel Zane please don't he's the top duelist in the school and is even undefeated."

"That's why I want to duel him Sy so you can get over your confidence problems and be the duelist you're meant to be."

"Jay please don't do this for me."

"Syrus look at Jaden he want's this to be faced with an incredibly strong opponent Jaden couldn't refuse the chance," said Yako as he and the other took their place as spectators while Alexis went to join them.

"You ready Zane," said Jaden as he drew his hand. while Zane just nodded and drew his first five cards. "Alright I'll start," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "And I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode," the large clay hero appeared on one knee DEF 2000 ATK 800. "Next I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn."

"Not bad kid but now it's my turn and since I have no monsters and you do I can special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand," a large mechanical snake-like dragon appeared on the field ATK 2100 DEF 1600. "Now I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face-down card on the left," A strong gust of wind blew away Jaden's face-down Draining Sheild.

"That was quick," said Jaden

"And there's more now Cyber Dragon attack Clayman with Strident Blast," Cyber Dragon shot a blast of white fire at Clayman destroying him.

"Thanks, Zane, since Clayman was destroyed I can use my Hero Signal to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and because I summoned him when I have no other monsters on the field I get to draw two extra cards," said Jaden as he drew two cards.

"Okay I end my turn then with a face down and activate Different Dimension Capsule which lets me take a card from my deck remove it from play and in two turns I get to add it to my hand," said Zane as he placed the chosen card in his deck box.

"That must be your best card I can't wait to see you use it that is if I don't beat you before," said Jaden smiling.

" _Or if he beats you first Jay,"_ thought Syrus

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Zane smiling at Jaden's confidence

"You'll see."

"Guess I will," said Zane

"Totally licicous thanks to that second trap card Jaden got out unharmed," cheered Chumley

"Maybe so but if he doesn't do something about that dragon then it's all for nothing," said Alexis

"My turn I draw and then I activate the spell card Buble Shuffle so now by switching Cyber Dragon and Bubbleman to defense mode I can sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge from my hand," Cyber Dragon DEF 1600 ATK 2100 Bladedge ATK 2600 DEF 1800. "Now Bladedge, attack Cyber Dragon with Slice and Dice attack," Bladedge ran right through Cyber Dragon slicing it into pieces with its blades Zane LP 4000-2800. "You probably figured it out but my Bladedge deals piercing damage if it attacks a monster in defense mode.

"I could tell, Now I draw and since my field is in empty again I can special summon another Cyber Dragon and then I'll activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back my first Cyber Dragon," both dragons appeared on the field ATK 2100 x 2 DEF 1600 x 2. "Now I play Pot of Greed so I draw two more cards then I'll be getting rid of my Cyber Dragon with Polymerization in order to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon," the two dragons were sucked into the vortex to be replaced by a bigger mechanical snake dragon with two heads ATK 2800 DEF 2100.

"This isn't looking good for Bladedge," said Jaden

"Or your life points since Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice every battle phase like so, attack with Double Strident Blast," Cyber Twin Dragon shot two blasts of fire the first destroyed Bladedge while the second hit Jaden directly knocking him to the ground Jaden LP 4000-1000. "your move still waiting on this plan of yours."

"Just wait since it starts now," said Jaden as he drew his card. "First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode then I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion which lets me fusion summon an Elemental Hero by removing from play monsters on my field or in my graveyard."

"Wait Jaden has Bubbleman, Clayman, Sparkman, and Bladedge. So is he gonna summon Thunder Giant,?" asked Syrus.

"Why would he though since Cyber Twin Dragon has more original attack Thunder Giant's ability won't work," stated Alexis.

"That's right so I'm removing Sparkman and Bladedge so summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice," yelled Jaden as a new hero appeared on the field this one looking like a bigger bulkier version of Sparkman that crackled with electricity ATK 2600 DEF 2300.

"Whoa talk about an impressive looking monster," said Chumley

"And dangerous since once per turn Jaden can discard a card to destroy one face-up attack position monster his opponent controls," explained Yako

"You heard him Zane and that's exactly what I'm gonna do so say goodbye to your dragon go Plasma Vice destroy his dragon with Plasmic Thunder," Plasma clap his hounds making a sonic boom that destroyed Cyber Twin Dragon. "Now Zane time for your life points to take a hit Plasma Vice attack Zane directly with Plasmic Lighting," Plasma shot a blast of lighting at Zane who stood completely still as he took the hit without even flinching Zane LP 2800-200.

"Whoa Jaden nearly won with that last attack," exclaimed Chumley surprised at how well Jaden was doing.

"Yeah Zane actually having a tough time out there," said Alexis even more surprised at the closeness of the game. Syrus didn't say anything but just stared amazed that Jaden was one attack away from beating his brother.

"Your turn Zane."

"You dueled well Jaden, but not well enough I draw and since it's been two turns since I activated Different Dimension Capsule I can add the chosen card to my hand."

"Guess I'll get to see it after all."

"Guess so, but first I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon then I'll activate De-Fusion to spilt my Cyber Twin Dragon back into two separate Cyber Dragons," Cyber Twin Dragon reappeared back on the field before splitting into the two original Cyber Dragons.  
"Now Jaden get ready since now I activate Power Bond to fuse the two Cyber Dragons on the field with the one in my hand to summon the mighty Cyber End Dragon," a huge three-headed mechanical dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar nearly knocking Jaden off his feet ATK 4000 DEF 4000.

"4000 attack points!" exclaimed Jaden.

"That's not all since Cyber End Dragon was summoned with Power Bond its attack points are doubled to 8000," explained Zane.

"This isn't good one attack from that monster it's all over for Jaden," said Yako

"But if Jaden can make through this turn he'll win due to Power Bond's nasty bonus effect of dealing damage equal to the original attack of the summoned monster," said Chumley.

"That's a big if Chumley," said Alexis.

"You dueled well Jaden, but not well enough now Cyber End Dragon end this duel with Super Strident Blaze." Cyber End Dragon shot a multicolored blast of fire at Plasma vice destroying him Jaden LP 1000-0.

"Jaden lost?" yelled everyone in surprise except for Syrus who was already running over to see if Jaden was okay, but stopped half way after hearing Jaden laugh.

"That was some duel Zane good game," said Jaden.

"Same to you Jaden you're definitely duelist who knows how to play his cards."

 _"That's some sweet praise, and hopefully Syrus picks up on it_ ," thought Jaden

 _Wait, is that what Zane meant that day just because I know how to use Power Bond doesn't mean I knew how to play it due to its side effect,"_ thought Syrus.

Zane began to work away when Syrus yelled out to him, "You're wrong Zane I do belong here."

Zane looked back at his brother and saw for the first time confidence in his eyes, Zane just kept walking and said: "Then prove it."

Alexis quickly ran up next to Zane and asked, "So what do you think of Jaden now?"

"I think Syrus picks good friends," responded Zane.

LATTER BACK AT JADEN'S ROOM

"So, Syrus feel any better? asked Jaden

"A little thanks for doing that Jaden, although I'm still not sure if I can duel on your level I'll make sure to give it my all."

"That's all we'll need," said Faith hugging Syrus again causing him to blush once more.

"And we'll keep practicing and fine tuning our decks to prepare for the tag duel starting tomorrow," said Jaden.

"Thanks again Jaden for everything," Syrus said on the verge of tears.

 **So after an eternity, I'm finally got both the time and motivation to start writing again and I'm looking forward to getting more chapter out. With that being said thanks for reading and like always tell me what you like and what you didn't both are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Jaden and Syrus stood at the bottom of the cliff behind the Slifer dorm preparing their decks for their rematch. "Ready Syrus," Syrus just nodded and activated his duel disk.

Faith, Chumley, and Yako looked down at the start of the duel when Yako noticed two people coming up behind him and smiled as Zane and Alexis came and joined them.

"Whoa, why is Zane here?" asked Chumley.

"I asked Alexis if she could bring him here to watch Syrus in his rematch with Jaden."

"Why? If Syrus see Zane he'll get nervous," said Faith

"which is why Jaden and Syrus doesn't know he's here," said Yako. Zane just stayed quiet and observed Syrus and Jaden draw their opening hands.

"I'll take the first move Jaden," Syrus said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll begin with summoning Steamroid in attack mode," a toy train with a face and wheels for hands appeared on the field ATK 1800 DEF 1800. "Then I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Not bad Sy, but now it's my turn, so get ready I draw," said Jaden as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode," The huge clay hero appeared on the field DEF 2000 ATK 800. "That's all, for now, Sy your turn."

"Thanks, Jay now I draw, and then I'll summon Stealthroid in attack mode," this time a black toy plane appeared on the field ATK 1200 DEF 0. "Now Steamroid attack Clayman,"

"You know Clayman has more defense points then Steamroid's attack right Sy?"

"Not after Steamroid's effect activate because when he attacks my opponents monster he gains 500 extra attack points," Steamroid ATK 1800-2300.

"This is gonna sting," Said Jaden bracing himself as Steamroid trampled Clayman destroying him.

"Now Stealthroid attack Jaden directly," Stealthroid took off before firing at Jaden, Jaden LP 4000-2800, "Hope you're ready for more Jay cause now Stealthroid's effect activates allowing to destroy a spell or trap card equal to the number of roid monsters on the field other than itself."

"But Jaden hasn't played any yet which means," Yako started

"That Syrus is planning on destroying his own face down," finished Zane, Just like Zane said Syrus's face-down was destroyed.

"Why would you do that Sy?"

"because the card I destroyed was Wonder Garage which effects activate when it's destroyed while face-down on the field and it allows me to summon a roid monster from my hand, so say hello to Drillroid," A third mechanical toy appeared on the field this one a giant drill with smaller drills for hands ATK 1600 DEF 1600. "And Jaden it's still my battle phase so now Drillroid can take a piece of you." Drillroid then began drilling underneath the ground before charging at Jaden, Jaden LP 2800-1200. "All right almost there I end my turn with a face-down Jay."

"Man Sy I knew you would be a good duelist but even I didn't think you would be this good," said Jaden as he drew a card. "All right my turn and I play two cards face-down then end my turn.

"Don't tell me Jaden doesn't have a monster cause all it takes is one attack from any of Syrus's to end this duel," said Chumley

"No Jaden has a plan and I bet it has to do with those face down," said Yako.

"Guess I'll end this duel right now," Syrus said as he drew a card, Steamroid attack Jaden directly and end this," Steamroid began charging at Jaden who just smiled.

"Sorry, Sy but I activate Mirror Force so now all are of your monsters are destroyed instead." Syrus watch as his monster attack backfired and his field was wiped clean.

"That was close, but Jaden made it out unharmed," said Alexis

"Sorry, Jay but I'm not done yet I activate my face down Call of the Haunted so now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard."

"Not today Sy cause I have my Dark Bride so now your trap is negated but you get to draw a card and that's not all since I just used a counter trap card I can special summon my Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord," said Jaden as the dark dragon appeared on the field ATK 2800 DEF 2500.

"Oh, man I really fell for it this time," Syrus said upset at his mistake.

"Hey don't get down Sy you still get to draw a card due to Dark Bride."

"You're right I draw," Syrus saw the card he had just drawn was Polymerization, _"Maybe I can use this later,"_ thought Syrus, "I'll end my turn with Card Trooper in defense mode," A small red and blue robot appeared on the field DEF 400 ATK 400."

"Alright, my turn I draw, and then I'll summon Avian in attack mode," the green feathered hero appeared on the field ATK 1000 DEF 1000. "Now Avian attack Card Trooper," Avian shot feathers destroying Card Trooper.

"When Card Trooper is destroyed I get to draw a card," said Syrus.

"Sure thing but now Van'Dangylon takes a chunk of your life points," Syrus was blasted with black fire Syrus LP 4000-1200.

"I'll finish my turn with a face down, your move Sy."

"Wow just one attack and Jaden tie the game up," said Faith

"I knew he had a plan," said Yako

"Syrus is putting up a pretty good fight though," said Alexis looking at Zane.

 _"Syrus won't be able to beat Jaden dueling like that but, with some more practice and fine-tuning he could take on some of Ra Yellows elites or even a few Obelisk Blues,"_ thought Zane as he continued to look on in silence

Syrus drew another card putting his hand at 7 cards he then studied his hand. "Alright I activate my Polymerization and fuse together the two Cycroid in my hand to summon Par Cycroid," a double seated bike appeared on the field with fists for handlebars, ATK 1600 DEF 1200. "By the way Jaden, Pair Cycroid can attack you directly, go Pair Cycroid attack and end this duel," Syrus thought he had won and beaten Jaden when he noticed his monster never attacked and instead was chained to the ground. Syrus looked at Jaden's face-down card now face up it was Shadow Spell.

"Sorry Sy but when Shadow Spell is activated the equipped monster loses 700 attack points and can't switch mode or attack." Pair Cycroid ATK 1600-900.

Syrus knew there was nothing left to do so he ended his turn.

"Alright Sy my turn and Van'Dangylon attacks your Pair Cycroid," Syrus watched as his monster was engulfed by the fire of the dark dragon and as his life points hit zero, Syrus LP 1200-0.

Jaden walked over to Syrus and held out his hand, "that was a great duel bud, but you know what I say that's game,"

"Until next time when I beat you Syrus said grabbing Jaden's hand as the two began the walk back up.

Zane turned to leave thinking, " _keep growing Syrus you got some great friends to help you make it to the top."_

Not much of a talker is he," said Faith

"He lets his actions speak for him, he came today and last night so he obviously cares for Syrus he just doesn't show it very openly," said Yako

"I guess you're right, but still seem like one strange family dynamic," said Alexis.

"Besides you can only push someone so far before they leave for good," Whispered Faith

"You say something Faith?" asked Yako.

"Oh, nothing just thinking out loud, hey look Jaden and Syrus are back. The group of friends all rushed to Jaden and Syrus and congratulated them both on an awesome duel. Afterward Syrus and Jaden decided to go back to their dorm to work on fine-tuning their deck while everyone else decided to go to Faith and Yako's room to give Jaden and Syrus some space.

AT YAKO'S DORM ROOM

"Well I guess that's all they can do, for now, just keep practicing until the duel comes," said Alexis

"You're right, but in the meantime what should we do?" asked Faith

"I don't know, but I do want to help them," said Chumley.

"I think this is all we really can do, just let them practice and make sure to cheer them on," said Yako. The group sighed in response, "I don't like it either, but this is Jaden's and Syrus's duel so they have to prepare for it, we just need to support them."

"So, we still don't know what we should do now,"

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk, hopefully, clear my head," said Yako

"Mind if I join you?" asked Alexis.

"No problem, Faith, Chumley you two wanna come too?

"I'm good, you don't mind if I stay here so Jay and Sy can practice in peace?" said Chumley

"Sure Chumley, I'll stay here try to get some homework done, or just in case Syrus and Jaden want any help," said Faith

"Okay see you in a little bit," said Yako and Alexis as they left the room.

Yako and Alexis began to walk through the woods in silence, _"I thought when she asked to walk with me she wanted to talk about something but she hasn't said anything since we left the dorm, should I say something no, I'll wait until she's ready to talk."_ thought Yako.

 _"I don't know if Yako wants to talk right now, maybe I should have let him go alone he's probably more worried about Jaden then the rest of us, but this silence must be confusing him since I did ask to walk with him."_ thought Alexis. "Hey, Yako do you really think Jaden and Syrus have a shot at this tag team duel?"

Yako stopped walking, "I don't know Jaden may be a great duelist but he isn't the best team player, and I doubt Crowler gave them this chance without tipping the scale in his favor."

"That's obvious, Crowler been trying to get rid of Jaden since the entrance exams."

"All we can do is hope that Jaden and Syrus can find the right balance so they can duel together," Yako said.

"What will you do if they lose?" asked Alexis, Yako stayed silent and just looked down at his shoes avoiding Alexis's gaze. Alexis understood what Yako silent meant, and decided to change the subject, "forget I asked I'm sure Jaden and Syrus will win anyway." Yako smiled and starting walking again with Alexis next to him.

BACK WITH FAITH AND CHUMLEY

Faith was trying to figure out a complicated duel puzzle assigned to them when Chumley said, "I'm going to find something to eat you want something Faith?"

"I'm good Chumley thanks though," replied Faith.

"Suit yourself," Chumley said closing the door behind. Chumley was walking back to the dorm while eating a grilled cheese to see someone standing by their staircases. Chumley walked over, and saw that the person was an Obelisk Blue "hey, who are you?"

The Obelisk Blue turned around and laughed, "Ha, I'm above waisting my time with you I came here to find someone else but unfortunately they aren't here right now."

Chumley just looked confused and began to back away not wanting to get on an Obelisk Blue's bad side, "Who are you looking for?"

"An old friend of mine Names Yako, he isn't here but I heard his good friend Jaden is so maybe I'll pay him a little visit first."

"No, you can't!" yelled Chumley.

"And why is that?"

Chumley did his best to stand his ground, "Because they're practicing for their tag duel and need to practice."

"Too bad that isn't any concern of mine." He starts to walk up the stairs, but stop part way after hearing something, "Did you say something tubby?" he said looking back down at Chumley.

"It's Chumley and I challenged you to a duel if I win you leave Jaden and Yako alone."

"Are you a friend of Yako's as well."

"You could say that, but it doesn't matter let's duel."

"Fine I'll take you down first I suppose, let's move away from here the last thing I need is being seen actually dueling a Red." Chumley glared and nodded

BEHIND THE SLIFER DORM

"This should be good after all it won't take long to finish you."

"Fine, but before we start at least tell me your name."

"It's Zack and I'll make the first move," Zack then drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. "I start with Gil Garth in attack mode." A large armored monster with a blue longsword for a hand appeared on the field ATK 1800 DEF 1200. "And I'll end with a card face down," A card appeared on the field in front of Zack.

"My move I draw, and now I summon Des Koala in defense mode," a large Koala appeared in front of Chumley ATK 1100 DEF 1800. "Your move."

"My god I know you Slifers are bad but don't you know the effects of your own monster," said Zack as he drew a card.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about it my turn and now I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode," another monster appeared on the field this one wearing a yellow chest piece and blue skin ATK 1900 DEF 400. "Now Slate Warrior attack Des Koala." Slate Warrior charged the Koala and rammed a fist right into the beast's face destroying it, "Now Gil Garth attack directly," Gil Garth came up right in front of Chumley and slashed him with his sword Knocking Chumley back, Cumley LP 4000-2200. "Your move."

Chumley drew his next card and saw it was Scapegoat, "I activate Scapegoat which gives me four scapegoat tokens then I end my turn," four different color goats appeared on the field ATK 0 DEF 0

Zack drew his next card looking bored, "Wish I could say this was fun, but it really wasn't at least it's over now, I activate Curse of Fiend so now all monsters in attack mode are switched to defense and vice versa." Chumley watched as his tokens switched into attack mode Scape tokens ATK 0, and then Zack's monsters switched to defense Gil Garth DEF 1200 Slate Warrior DEF 400.

"How does this help you now your monsters can't attack."

"Yes they can't but I can still sacrifice them like so to summon Invader of Darkness," A monster wearing a black cloak and golden armor with claws appeared on the field ATK 2900 DEF 2500. "Now Invader end this with Dark Scream," Invader swiped his claws and sent a wave of dark energy destroying one of the scape tokens Chumley LP 2200-0.

Chumley fell to his knees suddenly feeling weak, "What happen why do I feel so weak."

"Be grateful what you're feeling now is nothing compared to what Yako did to me, I recommend you stay away from him." After that Zack walked away leaving Chumley there on the ground.

"I couldn't touch him, why would I even think I could I'm no duelist I'm nothing like Jaden, Yako, Syrus, or Faith." Chumley walked back to his dorm not seeing any sign of Zack. _"I guess he decided to leave after all."_

"Everything okay Chumley?" asked Jayden

Chumley didn't reply he just laid down on his bed, and thought about what Zack said about Yako. _"What does he mean that I should stay away from Yako and what could Yako have done to him, I wonder if Jaden knows anything maybe I should ask him._

"Chumley you okay!" yelled Jaden shaking Chumley from his thoughts.

"Huh sorry Jay it's I just lost a duel to one weird guy," replied Chumley

"What? You were dueling and you didn't tell us," said Jaden.

"I was only dueling so that guy didn't bother you or Sy while you were practicing."

"That was nice of you Chumley thanks a bunch," said Syrus

"Still you should have told us so we could have cheered you on," said Jaden "By the way who were you dueling?"

"Some Obelisk Blue named Zack he said he knew Yako."

"Really did you catch his last name?" asked Jaden having a bad feeling that if someone was looking for Yako and his name was Zach it wasn't good

"No sorry Jay do you think you know him?"

"No, just curious probably just someone Yako beat in a torment wanting payback,"

"Okay if you say so." Said Chumley, _" I guess there isn't any reason to tell Jaden about that warning Zack gave me."_

 _"_ Anyway tell us how the duel went," said Jaden

"Yeah I'm curious did you win Chumley?" asked Syrus. Chumley began to retell the duel to his roommates.

WITH YAKO AND ALEXIS

Alexis and Yako were still walking the ice now broken from before as Yako spoke up, "So, Alexis have you always been into dueling?"

"Pretty much, ever since fourth grade I decided I wanted to become a pro, what about you?"

"I've always had a love for the card game, but it wasn't until Pegasus adopted me I learned how to play."

"That must have been cool being taught by the creator of the game."

"I actually enjoyed just playing the game for fun with Jaden more."

"How come?"

"Because it didn't have the pressure I was able to duel as myself, not as just another Pegasus."

"I guess being taught by the creator sets you apart from the average newbie."

"Differently, people are much less forgiving when you make a mistake, but I can't lie if it wasn't for his teaching I wouldn't be here today."

"I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Of course my brother was always a dueling prodigy even after coming here I was always remembered as Atticus little sisters which I was proud too because I I knew how strong he is and he taught me everything I know about the game, but I also wanted to make a name for myself."

"I guess you and Syrus both knows what it's like to live in someone else's shadow."

"Yeah Syrus especially," Yako stopped walking as he noticed they were at the gate to the Obelisk Blues Girl dorm.

"Guess you're back home,"

"I didn't even notice we were walking this way sorry for bringing you so far out."

"Don't mention it I needed this walk it helped clear my head, anyway I should start walking back don't want to worry the others."

"Okay well night then," Alexis said as she walked into her dorm.

"Night," replied Yako as he walked back to his dorm.

LITTLE WHILE LATTER

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Faith were hanging out together in Jaden's room when Yako walked in, "What's happening here?"

"We're helping Chumley with his deck," replied Faith

"That's cool how come,"

"I lost a duel earlier today badly at that, so I decided with all of you becoming stronger maybe there's still some skill in me."

"I'm sure there is, so what have you've done so far?"

"Well, Syrus and Jaden gave me Des Kangaroo and Master of Oz, while Faith has been teaching me new strategies and some of my monster effects like Des Koala's."

"Des Koala, so you use a beast deck, Chumley."

"Yeah, mainly Koalas though,"

"Well hold on maybe I got another card for you to use," Yakos Said as he left for a few minutes to return with a new card. "This is a very old card to me it was one of the first cards I used when I was first learning the game," said Yako as he passed the card to Chumley who took it.

"Whoa Green Baboon that's a powerful monster!" exclaimed Chumley.

"Green Baboon, I remember that card," said Jaden."

"are you sure I can take this Yako?It must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, I rather it gets put to good use with you then just collect dust in my trunk."

"Thanks, Yako."

"No problem Chumley, anyway who was it you dueled?" Yako asked sitting down

"Actually that's what was strange he said he knew you his name was Zack. Does that name sound familiar to you?" Yako tried to reply but felt his throat tighten and soon he started coughing.

"Yako!" Faith yelled as she jumped to get him some water. After drinking Yako was rubbing his throat.

"Sorry about that I must have chocked on some air."

"So do you know who it was?"

"I do know a Zack but he's no duelist so probably just someone I beat once and wants payback."

"That's what Jaden said," said Syrus

"Yeah well glad we settled that, I think it's time we hit the hay though," said Jaden yawning.

"I agree your tag duel is coming up and you two are gonna need all your strength," said Yako. Syrus, Faith, Chumley are looked at each other thinking something was off but just nodded and went to bed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jaden was waiting outside behind the Slifer dorm when he saw Yako coming up. "Glad you came out.

"Of course I heard you in my head telling me you wanted to talk about Zack."

"Do think there's a chance it could be him."

"No, not unless he was somehow cured of his penalty game."

"And what are the chances of that."

"I don't know for sure but if he was The same Zack then it makes no sense to go after Chumley."

"Well, Chumley told me that the only reason he dueled Zack was so that Zack didn't bother me or Syrus,"

"Still Zack shouldn't know who you are either Jaden,"

"Unless he's a student here we haven't exactly kept the lowest profile."

"I suppose you're right either way just be on your guard Zack was never a duelist but he knows the truth about me which makes him dangerous."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"I know, let's get to bed before our friends realize we left." Jaden nodded and the two boys left and went to their separate rooms."

The next few days went by fast with mostly Syrus and Jaden having more practice duels and work on their decks with Yako, Faith, and Chumley. Now it was the day right before the tag-duel and the Slifer gang was walking back from their classes through the forest.

"After all this time practicing I can't wait for tomorrow!" yelled Jaden.

"I know what you mean Jay before your duel with Zane I would be panicking, but now after all the work we put in I feel like we have a chance at winning."

Faith smiled, "I know you two will do well."

"Yeah you two are totally licious duelists," said Chumley Yako was about to give his praise when suddenly his and Jaden's eyes turn gold.

"Jaden what's happen your eyes?"

"Yako yours too there golden." Jaden and Yako both stay quiet and try to find the duel spirit that was affecting them.

"Jaden watch out!" Yako yelled as he pushed Jaden out of the way right before a sword nearly cut Jaden in two."

"What the hell!" screamed Syrus as he saw the body connected to the sword was the duel monster card Gorz the Emissary of Darkness.

"It's Gorz a powerful monster and it must be here for myself and Yako," said Jaden as he picked himself and stood next to Yako who was staring Gorz down.

"What's happening why is a duel monster attacking us and why what it be here for you two?" asked Faith.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, wasn;t it Jaden?"

"Having friends sure was too bad it's over." said Jaden as he took out his duel deck as did Yako.

"Come forth Gem-Knight Crystal."

"Elemental Hero Bladeged appeared before me." The two monsters appeared right in front of the two duelists but neither had a duel disk on which meant the monsters were somehow really there. Bladedge saw Gorz and immediately try to slice him down. Gorz jumped backward evading the attack only to be met with an oncoming fist from Crystal which Gorz then deflected with his sword. Bladedge tried once again to slice Gorz who was hit and was knocked back into a tree but got up nearly steadily and charged Bladedge who went at Gorz headfirst once again this time Gorz sidestepped and nailed Bladedge midsection with the blunt side of his sword Knocking both Bladedge and Jaden to their knees. Gorz went to deliver the final strike.

"Crystal help Bladedge out!" Yelled Yako. Cyrstal lunged at Gorz body slamming him backward allowing Bladedge to stand up. Gorz then stood up and swung his sword at both Bladedge and Crystal who tried to defend the attack but ends up being knocked back. Jaden and Yako both grunted feeling the same pain their monsters felt. With Crystal and Bladedge out of the way Gorx changed target and lunged at Faith. "Saphire defends Faith," Yako grunted out holding up another card seconds after Gem-Knight Saphire appeared in front of faith and created a wall of ice that Gorz easily sliced through destroying Saphire, leaving Faith unharmed. Yako who was just starting to get up grab his chest as he felt the same sensation Saphire just did and collapse causing Cyrstal to disappear leaving Bladedge alone.

Gorz went to strike Faith again, but this time was stopped by a golden armored blade penetrating his stomach causing Gorz to disappear into spheres or light. "Thank you Bladedge," said Jaden as Bladedge returned to his card. Jaden then walked over to his friends and asked, "Are you three okay?"

"We're fine, but what about Yako?" asked Faith

"He'll be okay he just needs some rest. I know you all want an explanation, but can you hold off until Yako is awake? I'll need him to help explain." Jaden's friends nodded and Chumley even helped Jaden carry Yako back to the dorm.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Yako woke up in a fright yelling, "Faith!" Yako started to calm down when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Jaden smiling.

"It's okay you passed out but after you used Saphire to defend Faith Bladedge was able to finish Gorz."

"That's good," sighed Yako until he realized what happen, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing yet I told them to wait until you came around, but I don't think we have any choice but to tell them the truth," Jaden said shaking.

"The truth, I suppose all good things come to an end," Yako said trying to hide his own fears. Just then Faith, Chumley, and Syrus walked in with some food and water, Faith dropped the water bottles she was holding and nearly jumped to Yako's side.

"Yako, I'm so glad you're awake, are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a bit sore," Yako said as he got out of his bed

"Maybe take it easy for a bit longer," said Syrus.

"I'm fine, besides I rather just get it over with."

"Get what over with?" asked Chumley

"I told you we would explain ourselves when Yako woke up so if you still want to know we'll tell you now," At that everyone sat in a circle around each other.

"Well let's start from the beginning, I was about 6 was I first started seeing duel spirits and about 8 when I first summon a duel spirit unintentionally though."

"what do you mean unintentionally?"

"I didn't try to summon it I just did I didn't even know I could."

"I was about 9 when I first summon a duel spirit it was Yako who taught me how to do it and kept me from making a very stupid decision." Jaden and Yako saw the confused look on their friend's faces.

"Maybe it will be easier if we have them help explain," said Yako

"Let's do it," said Jaden as he pulled out a card as did Yako and their eyes lit up and standing in front of them was Yubel and Gem-Knight Crystal.

"Their friends jump up out of pure shock."

"No near to fear young ones, friends of my sire are my allies," said Crystal in his natural loud commanding voice.

"Don't worry we aren't gonna hurt you, Jaden and Yako can't actually explain their gifts fully since they don't even know the full story," said Yubel in a soft and gentle voice that contrasted with her appearance.

"They don't know?"

"Yes for their protection we have kept it a secret from them,"

"Do you still believe that we aren't ready to know the truth?" asked Yako

"I want to believe you are but after your anger takes control sire you become a different person."

"Yako angry I don't think I ever have seen him go past annoyed," said Faith

"Because I know what Crystal means when I let the anger in somebody get's hurt and the worst part is there a part of me deep down that enjoys it."

"What about me Yubel?"

"you don't have the same problem as Yako, but I'm afraid if you find out too much about your abilities then they would end up hurting you."

"Like with Curse of Dragon?' ask Jaden

"In a way yes but on a bigger scale."

"Wait are you saying that that wasn't the first time you fought a duel monster?" asked Syrus

"Remember when Jaden left the beach and I went looking for him," said Yako getting a nod from everyone, "Well that was our first spirit fight with Curse of Dragon."

"So that's why you were in such a frantic to find Jaden you," stated Chumley.

"Yeah what did you think the reasoning was?" asked Jaden

"Well you know it was stupid," said Syrus

"Yeah we were just in the sun too long," said a blushing Faith

"Nevermind that so why didn't you two, tell us this before?" asked Chumley

"We were afraid," answered Jaden

"Afraid of what?" asked Syrus

"That you all wouldn't want anything to do with us," said Jaden.

"Or would end up like the others who found out and try to hurt us," said Yako

"We both have bad experiences in the past with people finding out about or powers if you want we'll keep away from now on and move rooms," said Jaden

"You aren't moving anyway Jaden, that's right we won't abandon you just because you're different you're our friend no matter what," said Syrus and Chumley

"And that goes double for me Yako," said Faith. Yako had no words just stared in disbelief that they were being excepted for who they really are. "Like you ask me before who not what I just figured out the difference," said Faith smiling.

Yako and Jaden looked at each other lost for words but both saw the other was on the verge of tears when they felt Yubel and Crystal out their arms around them smiling, and all their friends joined in on the hug.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Everyone was settled and the air was cleared Yubel and Crystal went back to their cards. "I still can't believe what just happened," said Yako

"I know I feel like I'm in a dream," said Jaden

"Well, believe it," said Faith laughing

"Yeah, strangely enough, it really does answer a lot of questions about you too," said Syrus

"Yeah I bet we look really suspicious always disappearing off together," said Jaden

"Maybe just a little suspicious," said Chumley

"I am curious what did you think was the reasoning when we went off together?" asked Yako again.

"It's nothing really," said Syrus yawning, "anyways Jaden and I should get to sleep are tag duel is tomorrow."

"You're right Sy well let's get to sleep so we can bring our A game tomorrow," said Jaden

"Okay well goodnight everyone," said Faith and Yako leaving.

 **Author Notes**

 **As always let me know what you like and what you didn't and thanks for making it to the end.**

 **Also due to EternalKing's review, I'm considering revising the first 3 chapters of this story to fix the first chapter formatting and fix mistakes that are in all of them. Right now I'm just curious if more people rather just continue the story then fine tune it so let me.**

 **And like always please review and have a great day or night.**


End file.
